


Vessel

by noraagnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: SPN - Freeform, Sister!winchester, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraagnes/pseuds/noraagnes
Summary: Sam and Dean thought their lives were a living hell. When they find a young girl who shares their name and family business, neither of them can help but be curious about who she is and what she can do for them.





	1. Preface

August 1998, Chicago, Illinois.

“No, I think I’ve got a handle on it. I’ll get cleaned up here and meet you in Little Rock in a few days,” John Winchester said to his oldest son over the phone. John was in Chicago, working on a case he had come across while driving through. The case was a usual, a nest of vampires hiding just outside the city. To make the case easier, he had decided to stay in an abandoned house near the spots where the victims had been attacked rather than wasting the money on another crappy motel room. He easily picked the lock and made a bed for himself. Much like his oldest son, he spent most of his nights off in bars, so he really didn’t mind the living conditions.

“Alright. I’ll see you in a few days. Bye Dean,” he finished, hanging up the phone. A noise at the front of the house caught his attention. From his waistband, John pulled his gun and as quietly as he could on the old floor, he walked in the direction of the door. He pressed the gun to the door and listened for more noise. It was silent. With his empty hand he turned the door knob and pulled the door open ever so slightly. Through the small crack John saw nothing, but as he started to close the door as he heard an infant’s cry. Lowering his gun, he opened the door fully and on his doorstep he found a baby wrapped in a blanket.

“What the hell?” John muttered to himself, bending down to look at the child. Taped to the blanket was a birth certificate. The certificate read ‘Mary Winchester’ daughter of 'John Winchester’. The mother’s name was left blank, and there was no sign of who her mother could be.

When the child’s cries became constant, John’s limited fatherly instincts kicked in. He picked the infant up and brought her inside the dark house. He racked his brain trying to think of who the child could be and whether she really could be his. Had he been in Chicago nine months ago? He looked back at the birth certificate. The infant, Mary, was a month old. Ten months. Ten months ago he had been in Chicago working a case.

“Mary?” he whispered when she had quieted. She cooed hearing his voice. Her small fists moved toward her face as she yawned. On an impulse John pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed his son and help the phone up to his ear, “Dean? I found another case. Yeah, I’ve got a handle on it. I’m not going to make it down there… Yeah… Good luck, Dean.”

John looked around the room at his few belongings. It had been a long time since he had had a baby, but he knew this was no place for her to stay. Keeping her in his arms, he gathered his belongings and carried them to his car behind the house. John drove to the nearest motel and booked a room. It was late at night, yet John found himself entirely unable to sleep. He had no idea what he was going to do about the little girl. He knew he couldn’t take an infant on hunts with him. He had already raised two children as hunters and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t regret it at least a little. He was suspicious of where the girl came from, but was not surprised that he might have fathered someone unknowingly. Either way, he knew he couldn’t just leave her on the doorstep of the abandoned home. Someone knew he was there and left her for him to find. He just needed to decide what to do with her.

Then, he remembered. He had a friend in Chicago that ran a foster home. When he was young, Dean had gotten himself into some trouble with a kid from the home. While John was trying to clean it up, he stumbled across a case. It was a simple solve, but the family was so thankful they offered to take care of Dean and Sam while John hunted. At the time, John turned them down, but now it didn’t sound like such a bad idea. He looked over at the little infant, who he had laid on the bed. Mary Winchester. He found it interesting that her mother had picked that name of all the names in the world.

The next morning he took the infant to the foster home just outside the city. He was pleased to find that Joe Spires, the owner, still remembered him. “John Winchester! I never thought I’d see you again,” Spires exclaimed, opening the door for John, “How are the boys?”

“They’re doing well,” John said as he stepped inside.

“What can I do for you?” Spires asked, glancing to John’s arms where the baby was. In John’s arms she looked miniscule.

“I was hoping I could take you up on that offer…”

“Whose is she? She Dean’s?”  
“What? No,” John shook his head. The thought hadn’t even occurred to him that she could be Dean’s, “she’s mine… I think… and her mother’s gone.”

“On the job?” he asked, looking down at the girl.

“She left. Didn’t even put a name on the birth certificate,” John tried pulling the paper from his pocket, but couldn’t while he was holding Mary.

“Here,” Spires offered to take her, holding out his arms. John passed her over and pulled the paper from his inside jacket pocket, “What’s her name?”

“Mary.”

“Mary?”

“Mary Winchester,” John nodded, unfolding the paper, “that’s all it says. I found her on my doorstep last night. I wasn’t sure what to do.”

"Daughter of John Winchester,” Spires read, “it looks real enough.” He still held Mary in his arms. John stood quietly while Spires inspected the certificate and looked at the girl, “What do you want to do?”

“I want her to stay here,” John said as if he had decided that very moment.

“You want to put her in the system?” Spires asked in surprise.

“No, no, no. I want her to stay with you while I hunt. The road is no place for a kid. I should’ve taken you up on your offer to watch over Sam and Dean.”

“She’d grow up without her father and her brothers,” Spires pointed out.

“I want her to have a good life.”

Spires was quiet for a moment looking at John and then down at the little girl, “Let me ask what Amelia thinks,” He gave Mary back to her father and left the room to find his wife.  
The baby cooed again, and John looked down at her. He felt guilty for the life she would grow up in, but it was better than life on the road. It would be better if she never knew him.

“John Winchester,” a woman’s voice came from the door Spires had gone through. John looked up at her.

“Amelia,” he smiled at her.

“It’s good to see you’re still kicking,” she walked toward him, “who’s this little one?”

“Mary.”

“She’s beautiful,” Amelia smiled, “her mother?”

“Gone. That’s why I’ve brought her here.”

“That’s what Joe said,” Amelia looked at Mary.

“Would you take care of her?” John tried.

“Under one condition,” Amelia said, giving him a knowing look, “you need to visit her.”

John was surprised, “Visit her?”

“At least once a year. She deserves to know who her father is, to know what a hero he is.”

John looked down again at the little girl. Deep down he knew Amelia was right. John knew that leaving her here and visiting once a year was the best option. “Deal,” John decided. He shifted Mary in his arms and prepared to hand her off to Amelia.

“Why don’t you hold her a little longer. These are precious moments you’ll never get back,” Amelia advised, turning her back to John and going to a bookshelf in the corner of the room. From the bookshelf she pulled a camera. John didn’t look up from Mary to notice that Amelia had taken a picture of the two of them. Amelia set the camera back as Spires entered the room.

“What did we decide?” he asked before drinking from a glass of water in his hand.

“Mary will stay with us,” Amelia smiled, “and John will visit.”

~~~~~~

“How’s school?” John asked a seven-year-old Mary as they ate in a small diner just inside the city.

“Good,” she smiled, mouth full of food. Taking another bite of her cheeseburger she got ketchup all over her face. John couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.  
Every year for seven years John had come to visit his daughter, just as he promised. Mary was smart and she always had questions to ask her father. In only a few visits Mary had managed to convince John to talk about all three of her brothers and about hunting. Dean and Sam still had no idea about Mary. They also knew nothing about John’s other son, Adam. Mary, however, had pictures of all of them. Whether John could admit it or not, Mary had him wrapped around her little finger.

“Aunt Amelia said I’m the best reader she’s ever seen,” Mary continued, “and Uncle Joey said I’m smarter than he ever was.”

John chuckled again, “I’m sure you are.”

Mary gasped, “Do you have it?”

“Mary…”

“I wanna show you how I can read it on my own now,” Mary insisted. When John visited she liked to look at his journal. Obviously some things she wasn’t allowed to see, but John was open with her for the most part. Sometimes he would read the entries to her, sometimes she would just look at the drawings. Stories about her father’s hunts were like fairy tales to her. As far as she was concerned, John, Sam, and Dean were superheroes. From inside his jacket, John pulled a leather bound journal. Mary’s face dropped at the sight of it, “that’s not it.”

“No,” John agreed, “Dean has mine.”

“Oh…”

“This one is yours,” John said, sliding it toward her.

“Mine?” she asked excitedly, trying to pull the book from his hands. He pulled it away from her.

“Now Mary, you must take care of this,” John began, “don’t ever show this to anyone. Just like hunting, it’s a big secret.”

“I won’t tell a soul,” she smiled, thinking about the big responsibility he was giving her.

“And when you’re older you should add to it,” John finally gave the journal to Mary.

“Daddy, look!” Mary pointed out the window over his shoulder. John turned to see what she was looking at. Walking down the street and toward the diner was Sam and Dean. As quickly as he could, John threw some bills on the table and swept up Mary in his arms. She clutched her new journal tight to her chest as they ducked out the back of the diner. “Daddy?” she asked confused, eyes tearing up, “I wanted to meet them.”

John looked his daughter in the eye, but didn’t hesitate when he said, “I know, sweetheart, you will. They don’t know I’m here yet. I wanted to surprise them.”

“Oh…” she said sadly, looking back at the diner.

“Let’s get you home,” John decided, heading back toward the street. Mary didn’t argue as her father carried her back to his car.

They rode back to the foster home in silence. Mary still held the journal tight. Even at the young age of seven, Mary knew what her father was doing. He was lying to her. He didn’t want his other kids to know about her. John slowed to a stop in front of the house. He helped the small girl climb out of the car, and then she quickly ran to the porch.

“Mary, wait!” John called after her. She stopped at the door but didn’t turn to look at him. John jogged up to meet her. He dropped to his knees to look at her, “I’ll see you again soon.”

“You always say that,” Mary whispered.

“This time I mean it,” he tried.

“Okay,” Mary nodded, not fully believing him.

“Goodbye, Mary,” he offered a smile before standing, “I’ll see you soon kid.” Without another word he left Mary on the porch. John was surprisingly good at closing himself off from his daughter while still making her love him.

“Daddy!” she called after him when he had reached the front sidewalk. She ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big bear hug. John Winchester wasn’t exactly known for giving hugs, even when it came to his daughter, so he was a bit taken back by his daughter running into his arms. She let go of him and he offered her a smile before climbing into his car and driving away.

That was the last time Mary saw her father.

As John drove away, Mary approached the house only a little disappointed that she didn’t get to meet her older brothers. She looked down at her journal, vowing to take care of it forever.

That night Mary tucked the journal under her pillow for safe keeping as she slept. The house was quiet, and all that could be heard was the deep breathing of the children and the soft snore of Joe and Amelia Spires.

Early in the morning, before the sun had come up, Mary was jolted awake in a fit of coughs. She opened her eyes to a smoke filled room. She tried to stand from her bed but found the thickness of the smoke only grew worse. She got down on her hands and knees and silently prayed that help would come. Under her bed she spotted her old shoe box filled with the things she had collected from her father. She quickly took the box and threw her journal inside it before crawling toward the window.

When she got to the window she was met by another face and she jumped back in fear. The man wore a mask and motioned with his hands for Mary to back up. She shifted back, still clutching the shoe box tight. The masked man shattered the window and crawled through, stepping carelessly onto the broken glass. He lifted Mary up and crawled back through the window. It wasn’t until she was being carried down the large ladder that she realized who the man was. She saw the red truck and knew he was there to protect her.  
Mary looked back up to the room she once called hers. Through the broken window she could see flames swallowing up her belongings. As she watched the flames she saw a dark shadow pass by the window. The shadow came back and stood in the window looking down at Mary. Just as Mary was about to tell the fireman, the figure disappeared right before her eyes. When they reached the ground, Mary was rushed to an ambulance and taken away from the home… for good.


	2. If it Plays in Peoria

Peoria, IL - May 2016

“All I’m saying is it’s wrong. All these teenagers wearing the shirts when they don’t know a single song by the band,” Dean said as he and Sam entered a small diner. The diner was empty aside from a young man in a booth on the opposite side of the room. Route 66 signs and glossy Elvis posters were scattered throughout the restaurant, the owner's measly attempt at creating an atmosphere. 

“But how do you know they don’t listen to the band?” Sam asked, sliding into a booth.

“Oh I know,” he said, “I know.”

The boys sat quietly deciding what to order. Dean looked around the diner curiously, “Have we been here before?”

Sam shifted in his seat, “We’ve been to a lot of places, Dean.”

“No, I think we’ve been here,” Dean insisted, “we’ve been to Peoria.”

“Okay, Dean.”

“Wait, wasn’t that Ava chick from Peoria?“

"Uh, yeah,” Sam wouldn’t look away from his menu.

“Told you we’ve been here,” Dean muttered to himself, “so what’s this case?”

“Bartonville Insane Asylum,” Sam began.

“Ghosts?”

“Sounds like it. The place has been open as a haunted house for a couple of years, but it wasn’t until recently that they’ve been having problems,” Sam explained, pulling out a manila folder with newspaper clippings and articles.

“Got enough stuff there?” Dean laughed at Sam’s extensive research. Sam gave him a look that told him to back off, so he did, “What kind of problems?”

“Well, a couple of nights ago two of the employees went into the main building after hours. When they didn’t come into work the next day they searched the grounds and found them both dead, sitting under a tree.”

“So what makes this a ghost?”

“There’s a ton of stories about the old tree,” Sam began.

“Ghost tree?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “See, when the hospital was still open one of the patients liked to sit out by the old tree in the cemetery,” Dean tuned Sam out. He watched as a young waitress brought the man in the other booth a glass of water.

“Can we get two of those and then a chance to order?” Dean called out to her.

She stopped when she saw him, “Uh, yeah sure. Just give me a second,” the girl said turning back toward the kitchen. The man in the other booth suddenly screamed out in pain, getting Sam and Dean’s attention. His mouth was smoking as if he was on fire. The girl came back as the man was standing.

“You bitch,” he called after her. The boys watched as the man walked toward the waitress. She strategically weaved between the tables.

“Hey, cool it,” Dean yelled at the man.

“Stay out of this,” the young man sneered at Dean, flicking a set of entirely black eyes.

“Demon,” Sam whispered from behind Dean. Dean pulled a knife out of his jacket and stepped toward the demon.

“Exorcizamus te…” the waitress began chanting from memory, surprising Sam and Dean. The demon turned toward the girl and threw her against the wall, stopping her ability to recite the exorcism. The demon turned back toward the boys with an evil grin. Sam took a step toward the demon only to be thrown against the wall as well. Dean held back, and the demon blew him off as if he wasn’t a threat at all and walked back to the girl.

“You stupid, stupid girl,” he mocked, “didn’t Mommy ever teach you not to talk to strangers?”

Dean walked as silently as he could until he was arms length away from the demon. Preparing himself behind the man he aimed the knife at his back. Dean leapt forward and plunged the knife into the demon’s back. Sam and the girl dropped to the floor breathing heavily.

“What the hell?” she shouted as Dean, “why did you do that?”

“Uh, I saved your life, sweetheart,” he reminded.

“At the cost of his,” the waitress snapped, “you could have exorcised it!”

“That thing was going to kill you,” Dean said, “you tried to exorcise him and it just pissed him off even more.”

“If you hadn’t butted in, I would’ve lead him into the trap I set and exorcised him there.”

“Well, you’re welcome,” he said even though he knew she wasn’t planning on thanking him.

“Would you and your brother just go so I can clean this place up,” she sighed.

“What are you planning to do with the body?” Sam asked looking over at it, “we can get rid of it if you need us to.”

“I’ll stage a break in, make it look like he died saving me. It might give his family some peace,” she decided.

“How big of a family?” Same questioned.

“Three little brothers and a little sister all under the age of thirteen,” she didn’t look away from the body.

“That young?” Dean asked, surprised.

“He’s only seventeen.”

“Hold on, he’s seventeen?” Sam was shocked.

“Junior in high school, star football player, steady girlfriend. You two should get going. When they find out he’s dead visitors will be the first people they look to.”

“Okay, okay,” Dean said defensively, “we’re going. Thanks for cleaning this up for us.” They left immediately and got into the impala.

“We’re not actually leaving, are we?” Sam asked as Dean put the car in gear.

“Yes,” was all Dean said.

“Dean,” Sam began, “you’re going to leave a teenage hunter to clean up a body we left? Aren’t you a bit curious as to who she is?”

“Sam, if we stay here someone is gonna suspect we killed that kid, she’s right about that. Let’s give it a few days for the murder to hit the news and then we’ll come in and talk to the girl,” Dean explained. Sam nodded to himself as they left the town.


	3. To Make a Long Story Short

“Excellent memorial service, Father,” a man shook the priest’s hand as people poured out of the church. Dean noticed the priest and approached him. Sam followed close behind.

“Father, can we have a word?” he asked, flashing his FBI badge.

“Sure, but I’m not sure how much help I can be. I’ve already told the police everything I know,” he said.

“That’s alright. Was there anyone around when the boy was killed? Report said he was found in the diner, were there any employees there? Waitresses?” Dean asked.

“Mary was there,” he said, pointing to the girl from the diner, “Jake saved her life. I couldn’t be more grateful.”

Dean made a confused face, “You care a lot about her?”

“She’s had a rough childhood. She was brought to the home when she was little. I’ve watched her grow up.”

“‘The home’?” Sam questioned.

“The foster home,” the priest explained.

Sam looked as if he’d had a revelation, “She’s a foster child?”

“Mind if we speak with her?” Dean interrupted Sam.

“Of course. Just do what you can to find out who killed Jake. That way the town can rest easy again,” he said before calling Mary over, “these gentlemen would like to ask you a few questions about what happened.”

“Hello,” Mary tried to smile seeing Sam and Dean, “I’ll be okay. You go talk to Jake’s parents.”

“All right. Detectives, you’re welcome to come to dinner tonight. Sister Sarah is making lasagna.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Sam tried being polite. The priest left Mary with the boys to talk.

“What the hell are you doing here? I told you to get out of town,” Mary said, turning and walking away from them.

“We did, but we came back,” Dean shrugged, following her.

“Why?”

“We found a case,” he smiled.

“What case?” she curiously asked.

“Bartonville Insane Asylum,” Sam responded.

Mary let out a chuckle, “That’s empty. It’s just an old story the locals tell to bring people in.”

“That’s how most of them start,” Dean explained, assuming she’d never been on a real ghost hunt before.

“That’s why I looked into it. It’s empty,” she repeated.

“Then explain the recent deaths,” Dean tested.

“That… is none of your concern because I’m working on it now.”

“Let us help,” Sam insisted.

“I’ve got it covered,” she said.

“Oh, what like you had the other day covered? Sorry, sweetheart, what happens when your plans go south and you don’t have someone to bail you out?”

“I’ve been hunting for-” she began but was interrupted by Dean, again.

“You’re a kid. You shouldn’t be hunting at all.”

“Did you just come here to order me around as if you know me, or do you have an actual reason for bothering me?”

“Just like we told father, we have some questions to ask,” Dean said simply.

“Ask them then,” Mary said, “before I tell the cops, the real cops, that you were in the diner that night.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me. What do you want to know?”

“How did you-” Sam began to ask.

“Actually, hold that thought Sam,” Dean ordered, walking toward the priest, “Padre, my partner and I would love to come to dinner tonight.”

“Wonderful. I’ll have sister set out two more places.”

Dean returned to Mary and Sam and gave a smile before saying, “Looks like we’re having dinner together. So whatever you don’t want to answer now, I’m sure we can get your friends at 'the home’ to help out.”

“What do you want to know?” she repeated with annoyance in her voice.

“How do you know who we are?” Dean asked outright.

“What are you talking about?” she avoided the question.

“When we met,” Sam began, “you said to Dean, 'you and your brother’. How did you know that we’re brothers?”

“I…” she began to come up with and excuse, “I just assumed…”

“Bull,” Dean called, “you knew who we were.”

“I saw the articles on your table when you asked me to take your order. It’s not haunted house season so I figured you were hunters.”

“Mary,” the priest walked toward them, “you should get home so you can help sister get dinner started.”

“I’ll start home now,” she told him, “is Jake’s family still having you over for dinner?”

“Yes, remind Sister of that?” he asked.

“Sure.”

The priest and Mary said their goodbyes and he left Mary, Sam and Dean to finish their conversation. “So that’s really all you’re going to tell us?” Dean asked. Mary only shrugged. “Fine. What time then?”

“What time for what?” she asked, confused.

“Dinner,” Dean reminded.

“Six,” she sighed.

~~~~

“They’re just FBI agents that came by after mass. Father invited them to be nice,” Mary explained as she set extra plates out for Sam and Dean.

“Either way, they’re guests in this house. Go put on that new dress, it looks nice on you,” Sister Sarah told her.

“What happened to looks don’t matter?”

“These gentlemen are law officials,” Mary rolled her eyes. Sister Sarah continued, “You need to look more presentable. Now go change and call the others down before they get here.”

As Mary was headed up the stairs the doorbell behind her rang. She turned to answer it but was pushed away by Sister Sarah.

“Evening,” Dean said as the door was pulled open.

“Here, we uh… we brought this,” Sam said, handing a salad to Sister.

“Oh, that wasn’t necessary,” she smiled, taking the bowl from is hands. It was clearly a plastic one they had picked up at some store on the way over. They wouldn’t have bother with the diner at all had Mary not been so secretive. They were sure she was hiding something.

“We just… thought it polite. May we come in?” Sam asked.

“Oh, of course Agent…” she began, not knowing his name.

“Sam, just call me Sam. And this is Dean.”

“Welcome,” she smiled, “Mary will be down in a few minutes. She’s just getting the others.”

“The other kids?” Dean asked as he looked around the toy-filled living room. It was clear the nun had attempted to keep it clean but that at any moment a tornado of children would tear through. 

“How many others are you housing?” Sam asked seeing a line of little shoes near the staircase.

“Six others besides Mary,” Sister said, leading the boys into the kitchen, “they’re all younger than her.”

“All six of them?” Dean asked as small children began bounding down the steps. Two of them ran into the kitchen and shoved between Sam and Dean.

“Ruth, John,” Sister called, “Stop running!” The kids both ignored her.

“Hey, kid,” Dean said as the boy called John ran into him, “Sister told you to stop, maybe you should.”

“I wasn’t running,” the boy shook his head.

“I think we both know that you were. Now, maybe you should apologize,” he instructed.

“Sorry Sister,” John said hanging his head.

“Now go play in another room,” Dean smiled, patting John’s head lightly.

“So are any of them actually Mary’s siblings?” Sam asked seeing two more run into the room.

“Actually, no. We usually only take in family groups, but her story was heartbreaking.”

“Her story?” Dean questioned.

“She’s been in the system almost all her life. She was living in a foster home in Chicago when-”

“That’s enough about me,” Mary interrupted, entering the kitchen, “Sister, why don’t you try to gather the kids and I’ll get dinner served.”

“Shoes?” Sister questioned looking down at Mary’s bare feet.

“I told you there was no reason to dress up,” Mary shrugged.

“Sam and Dean wore suits,” she pointed out.

“Oh, no Sister, these are my day clothes,” Dean said sarcastically. A cry from a child rang out from the front hall.

“I’ll see who that is,” Sister said, turning to leave.

“You should really be nicer to her. Looks like she’s doing her best to take care of you and the others,” Sam said.

“So am I,” she sighed, pulling a tray of lasagna out of the over.

“Hey, you’ve got a good life here. Some kids aren’t so lucky,” Dean insisted.

“I never said I didn’t like it here. I know, it’s wonderful, but I would still rather be with my family.”

“You don’t know what your family was like,” Sam began, “it might’ve been worse with them.”

“The problem is I did know my father, and I knew by siblings by their pictures and the stories my dad told,” she said searching for a tool to cut the lasagna with. She finally found one and carried the meal into the dinning room.

“Did your father die on a hunt?” Dean asked.

“That I don’t know,” she began, “he left early from one of his visits and I never heard from him again.”

“You didn’t think to look for help?” Dean asked the obvious first response.

“Not long after the last time I saw him the foster home I was staying at burnt to the ground. I had no one. I was relocated and I haven’t heard from him since,” she said as she began putting pieces of lasagna on the plates.

“Maybe we can help. What was his name?” Sam asked.

“God damn it,” Mary cursed when she dropped a piece of lasagna on the freshly cleaned white table cloth. She thought she’d been quiet enough to get away with it, but she was mistaken.

“Mary Winchester!” Sister’s voice came from the hallway, “watch your language!”

Mary froze.

“Winchester?” Dean asked if he’d heard it right. He looked to Sam.

“Did she say 'Mary Winchester’?” Sam asked Mary.

“Its…” Mary started, not knowing how to answer.

“Who are you?” Dean ordered.

“I’ve already said-”

“No, 'Mary’ you haven’t said jack squat. We haven’t got the slightest idea of who you are. All we know is that you’re some kind of hunter who stole our last name,” Dean reminded, “Talk.”

Mary looked from Sam to Dean and sighed, realizing she would have no other option but to tell them the truth, “Follow my lead,” she instructed leaving the room, “Sister? Sam and Dean wanted to see my school yearbook, to see a picture of Jake.”

“Why don’t you bring it down? We can all take a look,” she suggested.

“That’s okay ma'am. We’ll only be a moment,” Dean reassured. She smiled in response, giving her permission.

They reached the top of the steps and Mary lead them to a closed door on the far side of the hallway. “What are we doing?” Dean asked as Mary opened the door.

“You won't believe me when I tell you,” she admitted.

“Try us,” Sam insisted.

“I didn’t 'steal’ your name,” she began, “Winchester is actually my name.”

“Then it must be a common name,” Dean decided.

“No Dean, not in this business,” Mary said, “it’s the same Winchesters.”

“The Winchesters were men of letters, not hunters. Why are you hunting?” Sam questioned.

“Men of letters? What the hell is that?” Mary asked.

“It’s…” Dean began, “it’s not important. What’s important is how the hell do you think we’re related?”

Mary hesitated, “I’m your sister.”


	4. Hard Stop

Sam and Dean stood in silence, not knowing what to say. “You’re delusional,” Dean finally decided, “so desperate for a family that you’re trying to force your way into ours.”

“I’m not forcing my way into anything. Believe me, this wouldn’t be my first choice family,” she began as she rummaged through a drawer of papers. “Here, see. My birth certificate, ‘Father: John Winchester’.” _What the hell_, Mary thought to herself, _why am I telling them this?_

Mary couldn't figure out why she was telling them who she was. It was as if something overcame her and she no longer had control over what she was saying. “Why is your mother not listed?” Dean asked.

“She didn’t put it on there. She dropped me off at Dad’s doorstep without so much as a word,” she said continuing to dig through the drawer.

“Well you have to have a mother. You were never curious as to who she was?” Sam asked sympathetically.

“Wait, Dad never questioned this?” Dean muttered more to himself than to the others.

“Of course he did, and yeah I was curious. Dad always said it really didn’t matter. I figured I was lucky I had him. Ah-ha!” she exclaimed, finding a little tin box in the drawer. She opened the box to reveal a picture of Sam and Dean from sometime when Sam was in high school. The box held other pictures of the boys and John.

“Where’d you get that?” Dean asked, seeing a particular photo he remembered from his father’s wallet. Mary pulled the photo from the box.

Dean took it from her as she said, “Dad gave it to me on my sixth birthday.”

“Hold on, you honestly expect us to believe that your father is John Winchester? That you’re our sister?”

Mary again felt something force her to speak, “Did you believe it when you found out about Adam?”

“He told you about Adam? He didn’t even tell us about Adam,” Sam said.

“He told me everything,” she shrugged.

“Everything?” Dean laughed, “sweetheart, there’s no way John Winchester told you everything.”

“He told me as much as he could when I asked,” she pulled a leather bound book from the drawer, “on his last visit, he gave me this.” She handed the book to Sam.

“What is it?” he asked as he opened it. His eyes scanned each page as he quickly flipped through it, “what the hell?”

"What is it?” Dean questioned, looking over at it.

“It’s dad’s journal,” Sam decided.

“A copy of his journal,” she explained, “with added information.”

“Added information? What kind of added information?” Dean asked.

“A couple of weeks worth of hunts. He said he didn’t have his so he kept notes in this until he gave it to me.”

“Dad never went anywhere without his journal,” Dean reminded Sam.

“Except after he gave it to us,” Sam remembered.

“See. I told you I knew what I was doing with that demon. Dad taught me everything I know.”

“Alright,” Dean started, “I’ve heard enough of this crap. Sam, let’s go.”

“Wait, what?” Mary asked.

“We’re leaving,” Dean clarified.

“You can’t leave! I just told you who I am,” Mary tried. She was still cursing herself for telling them at all.

“A delusional teenage girl who has read those dumb 'Supernatural’ books way too many times,” Dean snapped. He left the room without another word.

“Sam?” she tried, hoping he would show her a little compassion.

“I’m sorry,” was all he said before turning to leave.

“Wait!” she called after him, “he had something he wanted me to give you.”

“What is it?” he asked as she pulled two envelopes out of the bottom of the box that held the pictures.

“I don’t know. I never opened them.”

“Look,” Sam sighed, “I’m not saying I believe you, but you need to be careful. Hunting is dangerous, especially with a name like Winchester. If you need help with the asylum case, give us a call,” he pulled an old receipt from his pocket and scratched their phone numbers on it, “I don’t want you to get hurt. Goodbye Mary, it was nice meeting you,” he left her room before she could say goodbye.

“Wait,” she called again down the steps. Sam had reached the front door. Mary pulled him onto the porch so that Sister Sarah couldn’t hear them, “hex bags. It’s not ghosts, it’s witches.”

“How do you know? Do you have any suspects?”

“I found hex bags at the asylum. There’s no one in town that even knows what a hex bag is, much less how to use one.”

“Alright. Keep an eye out for signs. I’ll try to get Dean to stay in town to check it out.” Mary watched as Sam returned to the impala and stood quietly as they drove away.

_Why the hell did I tell them?_ Mary exhaled deeply, _They were never supposed to know._


	5. Letters of Import

“Dean, come on. It’s a case,” Sam insisted.

“Yeah, with that kid,” Dean pointed out, “I don’t care who she is. All I know is that I want to get out of this town.”

“What if she is who she says she is?”

Dean paused, “Then she’s better off here. She’s got a good home here.”

“In the foster care system? Dean, how is that good?” Sam asked.

“Everyone we get close to gets hurt, Sam,” Dean spit out, “and we sure as hell don’t need a kid running around. We’re done talking about this. We’re leaving. Let’s go.”

“At least read this,” Sam said, handing him the envelope Mary had given him before.

“What is it?” Dean asked, pulling open the seal.

“She said it was from Dad. I got one too,” Sam pulled his out of his pocket.

“Did you read it yet?” Dean questioned.

“Not yet.” They read their letters silently, each wondering what the other’s might say. Behind each letter was a different picture of Mary and their father. The pictures were from the day John brought Mary to the foster home in Chicago.

“Do you think he really wrote these?” Dean asked, folding his letter in half and looking at the picture.

“It’s his handwriting.”

“She could’ve forged it,” Dean suggested. Sam was quiet, considering the possibilities.

“Where’s dad’s journal?” Sam asked, going to a bag and digging through it.

“Front seat of baby,” Dean said, following Sam out the door of the motel room, “why are you looking for it?”

“Give me your letter,” he ordered, pulling the journal out. He flipped through the pages until he got to two torn pages. He took his letter and lined it up to the remnants of one page. Dean handed Sam his letter and it lined up exactly as well.

“It’s real?”

“The time fits. The letters say they were written right after he found her. The next journal entry was returning from Chicago,” Sam said glancing at the next page, “so now what?”

“What do you mean?”

“Dean, you made it pretty clear back there that you though she was crazy. We need to talk to her about what she wants to do,” Sam said, leaning against the impala.

“‘What she wants to do’?”

“The letter. Dad said he wanted us to take care of her. We can’t do that if we’re three states away.”

“Yes, Sam, we can. In fact, that’s the best way for us to keep her safe. She’s a teenage girl. She doesn’t need to go hunting.”

“Dean, she’s going to hunt no matter what. You know that. We need to make sure she doesn’t get hurt.”

“No. The answer is no. We’re leaving. Get in the car.”

“No, Dean, I’m not leaving yet,” Sam decided, walking away from the car.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Look, I get what you’re saying about how to keep her safe,” he started, “but that doesn’t mean I have to never speak to her. The least we can do is solve this case at the asylum.”

“I’m not getting involved,” Dean said when Sam turned to walk away again. Sam ignored him and continued walking. The town was small, so it wasn’t a long walk from their motel to the foster home. Being the beginning of summer it was warm and the days were starting to get longer. “May I speak to Mary?” Sam asked the child who answered the door. Mary appeared behind the child.

“Sister, it’s one of the agents. I’m going to speak with him outside,” Mary called before stepping onto the porch and letting the screen door slam behind her.

“We read the letters…” Sam began.

“What were they about?” she asked curiously. “Who you are and what we’re supposed to do when we find you.”

“And what’s that?”

“Well,” he started as they made their way over to the porch swing, “he wants us to 'take care’ of you.”

“Take care of me? Does that mean he wants you to take me with you or… what?”

“That’s what we don’t know. Dean seems to think that the best way to keep you safe is to leave you here and have no contact with you.”

“What do you think?” she cautiously asked.

“I don’t know. If you’re anything like Dad, nothing will stop you from hunting. You’ll keep putting yourself in harm’s way. If you come with us, you won’t be hunting alone.”

“So, wait, am I coming with you or staying here?”

“What do you want to do?” he asked, leaving the choice completely up to her.

“I… I don’t know,” she admitted, ignoring a tugging feeling.

“You’ve got time. We’re staying in town to help you with the asylum case, or at least I am.”

“Does Dean not believe that I am who I say I am, or does he just really not want to be around me?”

“Mary, he’s got your best interest in mind, you’ve got to know that,” Sam said.

Mary remained silent for a moment and then asked, “so when should we start?” Sam looked confused, “with the case?”

“Tomorrow,” Sam decided, “I’ll pick you up early and we’ll drive to the asylum.”

“Mary, come inside now. It’s getting late,” Sister Sarah requested, opening the screen door.

“Yeah,” Mary said standing, “is that all, agent?”

“For now,” Sam got right back into character, “have a good evening.” Sam left Sister Sarah and Mary standing on their porch and returned to the motel where Dean was waiting.

“What did you tell her?” Dean asked as soon as Sam opened the door. He didn’t answer, but sad down on his respective bed with his back to Dean. He began untying his shoes in silence, “Come on, Sammy,” Dean said with more force.

“What, Dean? What do you want me to say? That your little sister thinks you hate her? That I agreed to help her with a case? Whatever I tell you, you’re gonna get pissed so why say anything at all.”

“How are you so okay with this? You aren’t even questioning it. We don’t know anything about her.”

“Stranger things have happened then us finding another kid of dad’s.”

“Sam, we can’t start playing family with every random kid dad had in his life time. With as much as he’s traveled, they’re bound to be all over. The kid has a decent life. We can’t get ourselves involved.”

“She lives with six other kids, a nun, and a priest.”

“And she’s safe. What did you agree to help her with?” Dean asked, quickly changing the subject.

“The asylum case. It’s witches, not ghosts.”

“Is that all she knows?”

“Everyone in this town knows her. She can’t exactly put on an FBI badge and start asking questions.”

“Okay, so what do we know about the vics?” Dean asked, sitting at the little table by the window.

“You’re actually gonna help?”

“Of course I’m going to help. I’m not going to sit here with my hands in my lap while you work a case. Now, what do we know about the vics?”

“Two people that help run the haunted house went into the main building after hours and were found dead the next morning. Girl, age 18 named Casey McClelan. Senior at the public high school. The boy was 20, named Toby Brant.”

“Anything else?” Dean asked.

“Toby was a high school dropout with a history of bar fights, but then so are you,” Sam joked. Dean rolled his eyes, “So what, interview coworkers tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan.” The room fell silent again as the brothers worked to make themselves comfortable in the room. Dean walked in and out of the motel, once leaving to go to a local bar. When he returned he found Sam asleep and chuckled at the familiar sight. Two brothers, on the road, saving people, hunting things. That was what they had always been. Dean had no idea what a sister would do to that dynamic. _Who does she think she is?_ He thought to himself. _If she expects to be friends she’s got another thing coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have sent kudos and bookmarked the work! Hopefully you'll like what I have coming :)


	6. First of Many

“Why though? Why do we have to bring her?” Dean asked, pulling in front of the foster home to pick up Mary.

“Because I told her we’d work together on this.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean began, glancing over to see Mary approaching the car, “that doesn’t mean I have to trust her.”

“Dude,” she knocked on the window, “unlock the door.” Dean kept looking forward while Sam reached behind to unlock the door, “I didn’t think you were coming, Dean,” Mary said as she sat.

They waited for Dean to respond, but he never did, “He wasn’t going to,” Sam told, “but I… uh, I talked him into it.”

“Is he a good hunter?” Mary asked.

“Am I what?” Dean coughed out.

“Are you a good hunter?” she asked again.

“You saw me sack that demon in the diner.”

“Your murder skills don’t make you a good hunter, Dean,” she spat out, “I want to know if I can trust you to watch my back. Will you keep me safe if I’m in danger?”

“Yes, you can trust him,” Sam told her.

“I want to hear it from him,” they waited again for his response.

“Yes,” he decided, glancing back at her, “yes, you can trust me. We go in and I got your back.”

“Good. Now that’s settled, where should we start?” Sam asked, trying to change the subject as he caught Mary glaring at Dean and Dean glancing back at Mary through the rear view mirror with annoyance.

“Interviewing the coworkers,” Dean suggested.

“They won’t tell you anything,” Mary said, “they’re loving the attention. Plus, all of them hated Toby.”

“Why’s that?” Sam asked.

“High school drop out that does nothing but start fights. Last year he knocked up a girl and then left her. From what I heard, he never actually showed up for work.”

“They didn’t just fire him?” Dean asked.

“His father owns the entire site. They didn’t have a choice.”

“What happened to the girl?” Dean asked.

“She put the kid up for adoption and works part time at a grocery store in town. She’s pretty messed up.”

“Messed up enough to be our witch?” Sam asked.

“Girl get’s pregnant, years later she ganks the guy and his new girlfriend. Makes sense,” Dean decided.

“I mean, maybe,” Mary shrugged.

“Wait, this is the ‘haunted asylum’ that your town is so proud of?” Dean asked as they pulled up to it, “it looks more like an amusement park.”

“That’s basically what it is now.”

“There,” Sam pointed, “that’s where they found the bodies.”

“Let’s check it out,” Dean said putting the car in park, “you,” he looked at Mary in the rearview mirror, “stay in the car.”

“No way!” Mary argued, climbing out of the backseat.

“These people know you. You can’t walk up and flash an FBI badge. They’ll know it’s fake,” Dean reminded her.

“I couldn’t do that anywhere, I’m a kid. They will believe that I’m showing you around though.”

Dean rolled his eyes as the three of them climbed the steps leading up to the hospital. Sam followed close behind Mary, but Dean kept his distance.

“No one should be on the grounds this early. We’ll be fine to walk around,” Mary explained, stepping off the sidewalk. She walked through the overgrown grass along the side of the asylum, “You coming?”

“Yeah,” Sam called back, knowing it was aimed at Dean who was still lingering behind.

“I found the hex bag over here,” Mary pointed to a small hole by the foot of the tree.

“What did the report say about how they died?” Dean asked Sam. Since they got out of the car, Dean had acted as if Mary didn’t exist.

“They wouldn’t release it.”

“Employees are saying they cried themselves to death, because it fits with the legend,” she explained.

“We’re sure this isn’t a ghost?” Dean asked, finally looking at Mary.

“I think I know what a hex bag looks like, Dean,” Dean scoffed at her, “You think it’s a ghost? Why don’t you check. Or, if you don’t trust me on this, you can go back to your motel and wait for me and Sam to be done.”

“Mary,” Sam tried.

“Not happening sweetheart,” Dean warned.

“Fine. You know what?” she gave up, “Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe you two should take the case. If he isn’t going to respect me then what’s the point.” She began to walk away.

“Couldn’t agree more,” Dean said.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked as she walked down the steps and past the impala.

“Home,” she stated simply.

“You’re gonna walk all that way?” Dean was surprised.

“Let us drive you back,” Sam suggested. The sound of a loud, old car interrupted their argument.

“Shit,” Mary cursed, pulling Sam and Dean to a line of bushes to hide behind.

“What the hell?” Dean asked as he was yanked to the ground.

“The ex girlfriend, Gwen, that’s her coming up the hill. If she sees us here she’ll know we know something.”

“How do you know it’s her?” Sam asked, “You didn’t even see the car.”

“It’s made that noise for almost a year now. She won’t take it to a mechanic, she won’t even bring the damn thing to me.”

“Why should she bring the car to you?” Dean asked.

“Everyone’s got a hobby, Dean,” was all she said.

“You fix cars?”

“Shut up, she’ll hear you,” Mary whispered. The three fell quiet as they hid behind the bushes. The girl pushed the front door of the hospital open and slipped inside, “Let’s go.”

“Who breaks into a haunted asylum in the middle of the morning?” Dean asked, standing and brushing himself off.

“Someone who wants privacy,” Mary said, “now let’s get going. She catches us we’ll have a seriously pissed off bitch on our hands.”

“You mean witch?”

“That too.”


	7. Just Another Kid

“I don’t understand why you spend so much time on that car,” Sister Sarah said as Mary filled a glass with water. She had just come inside from working on her car, and was preparing to go back out.

“It’s relaxing,” Mary shrugged, setting the glass back in the sink, “plus, it reminds me of my dad.”

“Well I’m sure he’d be proud,” she smiled, leaving the kitchen to find the other kids. Mary left the kitchen and returned to the drive way where her car sat. The car had been a gift for her sixteenth birthday. Someone had left it, rusted and old, in front of the foster home with a note attached to it saying it was for Mary. No one knew who really gave it to her, the note had said it was from some uncle Mary had never heard of. It was months before she was allowed to go near it. When they decided it was okay if she had it, no one thought she could get it running. She proved them all wrong. Mary worked on the car until she heard footsteps coming toward her. 

“Excuse me?” a voice said. Mary rolled out from under the car to see Toby’s ex-girlfriend, the girl from the other day, “You’re Mary right? I’m Gwen.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mary extended her hand once she got to her feet.

“I heard you’re good with cars. My car has been making this weird sound for months, and I was wondering if you could take a look at it.”

“Uh, yeah sure. Mind if I ask why you can’t take it to a mechanic?” Mary questioned as she walked toward the car sitting at the end of the driveway.

“Do you have any idea how much that would cost?” the girl asked with a small laugh. Mary opened the hood of the car to try and see what was wrong with it, “How long you think it’ll take?”

“Stop by this afternoon and I should have it done,” Mary forced a smile. She didn’t like the idea of spending her time working on a murder suspect’s car, but she wanted to get inside to see what Gwen might be hiding.

“Okay, I’ll see you this afternoon,” Gwen said, turning and leaving down the drive. As soon as Gwen was out of eyesight, Mary turned and ran back into the house.

“Sam,” she began after dialing her brother’s number and getting his voicemail, “she brought her car over for me to fix. I’m gonna take a look at it. I’ll let you know if I find anything interesting. Call me back when you get this message.”

Mary got to work going through Gwen’s car. She didn’t find anything particularly interesting inside the car, so she opened the hood and got to work.

~~~~~

“Where’s the girl’s car?” Dean asked as Gwen walked down the sidewalk.

“Maybe she finally brought it in to be fixed,” Sam suggested, looking through files of papers. Sam and Dean had been following Gwen around for twenty minutes.

“There she goes,” Dean said as she entered the grocery store she worked at, “I’ll go in first.”

Dead headed into the store while Sam stayed in the car. Sam had every intention of taking that time to call Mary and apologize. He felt bad about the way things had ended the day before, but he know he couldn’t call her while he was around Dean. He tried once, but she didn’t answer. He tried a second time, but she still didn’t answer. After his second attempt he noticed that he had an unopened voicemail. It was from Mary. He listened to it, and then called back again, still with no answer. He scooted over to Dean’s side and dialed Dean’s number.

“Dean?” he said loudly into his phone when Dean picked up, “I’m going to the foster home. Mary’s not answering.”

“Maybe she’s out of the house,” Dean suggested as he continued following Gwen.

“Dean, she’s got the girl’s car.”

“Shit,” Dean muttered into the phone, “I lost her. I gotta go,” he hung up the phone without giving Sam the chance to respond.

Sam raced to the foster home, feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He could see Gwen’s car parked in the driveway. He stopped the impala and ran toward the car. On the ground in front of the car was Mary, holding her hands at her throat, clearly struggling to breathe. “Mary!” Sam yelled, bending down to help her. Mary tried to shake her head as she struggled to breathe. Then it clicked in Sam’s head. A hex bag. “Where is it?” he asked as he went to Gwen’s car to search.

While Sam was hunting for the hex bag, Dean was searching for the girl. He found her in a back room working on a spell. "Come any closer and the bitch will die,” Gwen said without looking up.

“Who?”

“The girl,” she began, “come any closer and she’s dead.”

“Come on, she’s just a kid,” Dean said as he slowly pulled his gun out.

“So was I… I don’t care who she is. If someone tells the cops what I did-”

“They wouldn’t believe you. I’m the real one you should be scared of,” he said, raising his gun at her.

“You’re the one they talk about, aren’t you? They warned me about you.”

“Did they also tell you I hate witches?” Dean said, aiming his gun at her. Without a second thought he pulled the trigger and shot her dead.

~~~

“Just hang in there, Mary! I’ll find it,” Sam called, still searching for the hex bag. Suddenly Mary got control of her lungs again.

“You found it?” she asked between coughs.

“No, Dean must’ve found the girl. Come on, let’s get you inside,” Sam said, helping her to her feet. He helped her into the house and got her a glass of water. Sister Sarah and the other children had been playing games on the top floor of the house and had missed the whole ordeal.

“Everything okay here?” Dean asked, letting himself in the front door.

“Yeah, you take care of the girl?” Sam asked.

“Yep. You okay, kid?”

“Her car is in the drive way. We’ll have to get rid of it,” she said, ignoring Dean’s question.

“What?”

She left the kitchen and started up the stairs, “Cover your tracks as best you can. I don’t want them tracing this back to me.”

“That’s it? Not even a thanks?” Dean asked, as she reached the top step.

“Thanks for murdering another teenager,” she said.

“Would you have rather let her kill you?” Dean asked, not picking up on her sarcasm.

“Dean,” Sam warned, “can the two of you just stop?” No one felt comfortable in the room.

“Why?” Mary snapped, “I’m sure he would’ve loved to let her. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with another ‘kid’.”

“You know that isn’t true,” Sam told her.

“Pretty damn close,” Dean muttered under his breath.

“Okay, that’s it. Get out,” Mary ordered, pushing them toward the door. Something tugged at her, almost as if something or someone was trying to stop her from kicking them out, “Don’t worry about me anymore.”

“Mary,” Sam began.

Mary pushed away that feeling that she should give them another chance, “No, go. This isn’t going to work.”

“Mary,” Sam stood his ground, “don’t do this.”

Mary glared at him.

“Just, promise me you won’t hesitate to call if there’s a problem.”

She paused, looking at the boys before responding, “okay.”


	8. Fire

**One Month Later (June 2016) **

“Have a good night, Mary,” the cook said as Mary left the diner. It had been nearly a month since Jake’s death, and the diner was once again a busy spot in town.

“Thanks, you too,” she waved. Mary’s life had gone back to normal when Sam and Dean left. Summer was a good time at the foster home. Even though they were busy, they were together and having a good time. There was no school to worry about and no big church events to plan. Mary hadn’t found any cases in town, and she was actually glad about it.

She turned her car onto the street where the foster home was and immediately she was hit by a wall of smoke. She stepped on the gas to find the source. “Oh my God,” she said, pulling up and seeing her own house up in flames. She jumped out of the car as fast as she could.

“Mary!” a little boy called, running from the house, “Ruth is still in there! And the baby!” he shouted before he started coughing.

“Johnny, listen to me,” Mary began, “I need you to go to the neighbors and make sure someone has called the fire department.” The boy did as he was told. From the trunk of her car, Mary pulled her old leather jacket. She put it on as a little protection from the flames and ran through the front door. “Ruth!” she called out, shielding her eyes from the blinding flames. Thinking they couldn’t be on the first floor, she took the steps two by two up to the nursery. Cautiously she placed her hand on the door knob to find it burning hot.

“Mary!” a voice cried from behind her. It was the little girl, Ruth. She was standing in a corner with flames all around her, “Mary, I’m scared.” The little girl was crying.

“Ruth it’s gonna be okay. Look at me, Ruthie, look. I’m not scared. Don’t be scared. You’re alright,” Mary began taking her leather jacket off, feeling the heat of the flames on her bare arms. She dropped the jacket on top of the flames to suffocate them so that Ruth could walk toward her, “Where’s the baby?”

“The nursery,” Ruth sniffed. Mary looked over her shoulder at the door.

“Okay,” Mary picked up the leather jacket and put it over Ruth’s shoulders, “go stand by the street and don’t come anywhere near the house.” Ruth followed Mary’s directions and ran out of the house. Once Mary knew Ruth was out of the burning building she went to the door of the nursery. She found the door knob hotter than it had been before. Still, she turned the knob and ran into the room to find the baby. Mary raced toward the child and lifted her from her crib as quickly as she could. As she turned to leave the room she noticed something on the window. Sulfur. Just like all those years ago, the smell of sulfur hung in the air. Mary hadn’t been able to recognize it when she was little, but when her chemistry teacher brought a sample for the class to study, Mary immediately recognized it. Her father’s journal had said that sulfur was a sign of demons. That’s how Mary knew. Whoever, or whatever, the figure in her room was that night when the fireman carried her to safety was still alive. It was still searching for her. Feeling the smoke thicken around her, Mary ran back through the door and into the hallway where she was met by a fireman.

“Is there anybody else?” the man shouted.

“I don’t think so.”

“Okay, we gotta move. This place might not hold much longer,” he led her down the steps and out the door. In front of the house was an ambulance and two large fire trucks. A paramedic ran to Mary and took the infant from her arms.

Another paramedic approached Mary, “Ma'am we need to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” she said, trying to hide the fact that she was struggling to breathe, “I’ve got to call someone.”

“No. Ma'am-”

“Mary! I’m so glad you’re okay,” a woman ran to Mary’s side. It was the mother of the demon possessed boy Dean had killed.

“Can I borrow your phone?” Mary asked her.

“Of course, sweetheart,” she said, pulling a cell phone from her jacket pocket.

Mary dialed the number she’d memorized the month before. “Sam?” she began, hearing his voice on the other end.

“Mary? Hi, is everything okay?” he asked, knowing she wouldn’t have called unless there was something wrong.

“Sam,” she began, trying again to catch her breath. Her lungs had filled so much with smoke that she could hardly breathe, “the house…” She couldn’t get another word in before she collapsed on the ground. People standing in the street gasped as they saw her hit the ground.

“Mary? Mary?” Sam yelled into the phone, not hearing her voice anymore. The woman Mary had borrowed the phone from picked it up in time to hear him say, “What’s going on?”

“There was a fire in the foster home.”

“Is Mary okay?”

“She ran in to get the kids out. She’s being taken to the hospital. Wait, who is this? You sound familiar,” she asked, remembering the FBI agents who had come to town the month before. She’d met them once, but they only spoke briefly.

“I’m her brother,” he said, the sound of papers ruffled behind his voice, “what hospital are they taking her to?”

“I’m not sure… why?”

“I’m coming.”

~~~~

“What did the doctor say?” Dean asked, looking at Mary sleeping in her hospital bed.

“Third degree burns on the hand, assorted burns all over,” Sam began.

“Doc say why she passed out?”

“Said it looked like an asthma attack,” Sam explained.

“Who the hell runs into a burning building when they have asthma?”

“She didn’t. It was undiagnosed. It just… showed up. My guess is she has Gwen to thank for that,” Sam went on.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” Dean said, seeing Mary opening her eyes.

“What?” Mary said groggily, “what are you two doing here?”

“You called me after the fire,” Sam reminded her.

“The fire? The fire! Where are the others? Were they badly hurt?” she started asking question after question as she tried to sit up.

“Whoa, slow down. The others are fine,” Dean said.

“Did they say what started the fire?” Mary asked, hoping her memory of seeing sulfur at the house was just a bad dream.

“They don’t know exactly. They’re saying kitchen fire,” Sam told her. Mary looked disappointed, “what?”

“I don’t think it was a kitchen fire…” she said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked this time.

“I don’t think it was kitchen fire,” she repeated, “when I ran into the house I found sulfur.”

“Sulfur? You think it was a demon?” Sam asked.

“Last time I found-” Mary began, but was quickly interrupted by Dean.

“Last time? When was last time?” Mary felt something forcing to talk again. As if she had no control over her body she said, “Chicago, a few days after Dad left. There was a fire. It’s why I got sent down here.”

“And you found sulfur?” Sam asked.

“In my room,” a knock at the door interrupted her. It was sister Sarah and some of the kids.

“They couldn’t wait any longer to see you,” Sister Sarah said as the children ran toward Mary, “Agents? What are you two doing here?”

“We heard about the fire and thought we’d come check up on everyone,” Sam said as the priest entered the room with another kid on his back.

“Well, Miss Mary Josephine, someone is very popular. Not a single one of them said no when we asked if they wanted to come,” he smiled.

“Josephine?” Dean asked.

“Her baptismal and confirmation name,” he answered immediately out of habit. He turned to Sam and Dean, “what are you gentlemen doing here?”

“Just checking up,” Sam said. The adults stood in silence as the children laughed and talked with Mary.

“Father, Sister, May I have a word with you?” Dean asked suddenly. Mary and Sam shared a confused glance.

“Of course,” Sister Sarah said, “Mary, we’ll be right outside.”

“Hi Sam!” one of the little kids said, recognizing Sam from when they had come over for dinner.

“Hi,” he smiled. Feeling uncomfortable towering over the boy he got down on one knee to be more eye level with him, “what’s your name?”

“I’m Elijah,” the boy smiled, “Mary says you’re like a cop. Do you have a gun?”

“‘Lijah,” Mary reprimanded, mostly out of habit.

“Uh, yes I do,” Sam laughed a little.

“Will you teach me how to shoot it?” Elijah asked.

“Why?”

“I wanna be a cop,” the boy began, “and shoot things and kill bad guys.”

“Elijah, I hope you never have to kill anyone,” Sam said quietly, more to himself than to the boy.

“Have you ever killed someone?”

“Elijah!” Mary called, “stop being so rude. Let’s not talk about killing anymore.” The boy instantly apologized to Sam and went back to Mary’s side.

“All right everybody,” Sister Sarah said reentering the room with Dean and the priest, “time to say goodbye to Mary.” The kids groaned, but gave Mary hugs and then left with Sister Sarah. The men remained in the room.

“Dean just showed me the letter he received from your father,” the priest began, sitting down in the chair next to Mary’s hospital bed.

“What?” Mary said in surprise, looking up at Dean.

“He and Sam feel it would be best if you came and lived with them until you’re 18.”

“They do?”

“We both agreed however, that we want this to be your choice. You can stay here the next couple of months, or you can go with them.”

“My choice?” Mary repeated, looking up at Sam and Dean. Dean had only his normal look on, but Sam looked just as confused as Mary.

“Entirely.”

“Can I think about it for a few days?” she asked, “sleep on it?”

“Of course,” Father agreed, “the Doctor says you’re free to go. I’ll just go sign you out.” Once he left, Mary looked to Sam and Dean still confused,

“Okay, what’s this all about?”

“Yeah, Dean, what is this all about?” Sam repeated.

“You wanna leave her in a foster home full of kids when she’s got a demon on her ass? We’re lucky no one was seriously hurt,” he explained.

“Do you think it’s the same one?” Mary asked.

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to take any chances,” he said.

“Alright, Mary Jo, ready to go?” the priest asked as he reentered the room.

“Definitely.”


	9. A Choice Made

“They call you, ‘Mary Joe’?” Dean asked as they rode to the church.

“Just Father, occasionally Sister will. The kids just call me Mary,” she said, looking out the window of the impala.

“MJ,” Dean laughed a little, “like Spider-Man.”

Mary ignored his comment, “Can we get my car? It’s parked in front of the house.”

“Your hand is completely bandaged, how do you expect to drive?” Sam asked. He looked in the rearview mirror to see her face drop, “But I can get it if you need it that badly.”

“Dad’s journal and all my hunting stuff is in there.”

“So? It’ll be fine,” Dean said.

“With a demon coming after me?”

“Right, let’s go check the car,” he agreed, pulling toward her street.

“It looks awful,” Mary said, seeing the destroyed house for the first time since the fire. Dean pulled the impala to a stop and Mary stepped out to look at it. “Was anything saved?” she asked.

“Not sure, no one has gone in but the firemen,” Sam said, joining her outside the car.

“I wanna go in,” Mary decided, walking toward the house.

“You don’t know if it’s safe.”

“When has that ever stopped me?”

“Mary?” a voice called, “Mary!” the voice belonged to the mother of the boy Dean had killed, “It’s so good to see you’re out of the hospital!”

“Yeah, it’s good to be back,” she smiled as she was pulled in for a hug.

“I’ve got something for you,” the woman said, “come on, it’s at the house.”

“Oh, uh… you met Sam and Dean, didn’t you?”

“I saw them speak with you after Church. What are you doing back in town, detectives?”

“Well, ma'am-” Dean began, only to be interrupted by Mary.

“They’re my older brothers.”

“What?” the woman asked in surprise as they walked toward her house.

“We found out a little while ago,” Mary explained.

“Well, congratulations,” she said, leading them to her front porch, “the firemen managed to save a few things from the fire. No one else has come to look at the house, so they’ve just been sitting here.”

“Thank you,” Mary said, shuffling through the box holding old pictures and toys.

“There’s another thing,” Jake’s mother smiled, disappearing into the house. She reappeared moments later with another box.

Mary opened it and pulled out a mass of fabric, “My leather jacket!”

“The inside lining was destroyed, so I replaced it. I know how important it’s always been to you.”

“Whoa… is that?” Sam began.

“One of Dad’s leather jackets,” Dean answered, recognizing it as one of his father’s favorites.

“Thank you so much,” Mary gave the woman another hug.

“You’re welcome. Give the others my best,” she smiled as they left. Sam carried the box for Mary as they walked back toward her car. She unlocked the trunk and tossed the box inside.

“Ready to go?” Dean finally asked.

“Yeah,” she shrugged.

“You still want me to take the car?” Sam asked.

“Uh, yeah. Just bring it over to the church,” she decided, tossing him the keys.

“Alright, you ride with Dean. I’ll meet you guys there.” Mary and Dean climbed into the impala to drive to the church.

Dean looked over at Mary a few times during the drive, his eyes fell immediately to her burns. “Why would you run into a burning building?” he asked, feeling sorry for the pain she must have been in.

“If Sam was helpless and alone in a burning building you’d run back in to save him, wouldn’t you?” Dean was quiet. “It’s the same reason for me. I care about those kids. They’re the closest thing to family I’ve ever had,” she explained. Dean didn’t know how to respond. She was right. He knew exactly why she ran in.

“If you really want to keep them safe,” he began, “you need to come with me and Sam.” Mary remained silent. “I know it’ll be hard, but we’ll take you somewhere safe where no one can hurt you.”

“You’re not even giving me a choice, are you?” she muttered. Dean looked at her and then he thought of himself. He knew that at her age if he had been asked to leave his family, he would’ve chosen to risk staying with them. “No,” he looked back at the road. Mary’s jaw clenched. Whether it was to stop herself from telling Dean off or crying, she didn’t know. She was upset. The kids at the home were more like siblings then Sam and Dean would ever be, and now she would have to say goodbye.

The strange feeling in her gut returned. Something was keeping her from talking again but then a warmth overcame her, telling her things would work out. She was reluctant to believe it. They pulled up to a small building connected to the church that Mary and the rest of the children would stay in. “Let me get your door,” Dean said, seeing her injured hand was on the door side.

“I’m fine,” she retorted using her free hand to open the door and pull herself up. Sam pulled up in Mary’s car as she was walking toward the building.

“We’ll leave in a few days. Our place is out of state, so it’ll be a long drive,” Dean tried. Mary ignored him and kept walking.

“You got her to agree?” Sam asked once she was our of earshot.

“She was reluctant,” Dean shrugged, going back to the impala.

“Can you agree not to start something, Dean?” Sam asked as he followed him.

“Excuse me?”

“I know you’re not thrilled with the idea of a little sister, but, Dean, this is a big change for her. And it was your idea in the first place.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Dean, she’s leaving the only family she’s ever really know.”

“I got it, Sam,” he said. He had made the choice. Dean knew that Mary needed to come with them, even if he didn’t want her to.


	10. Just You, Me, and Dean

“So I guess this is goodbye,” Sister Sarah said to Mary after hugging Mary, “call, anytime you need anything.”

Mary gave her a small smile, “Will do. Thanks Sister.”

“Mary Josephine,” the priest who had come to care for Mary like his own daughter began, “I have a gift for you,” he pulled a bible out from behind his back, “promise me you won’t lose your faith? You were always one of the best students in Sunday school.” Sam and Dean exchanged a questioning glance. 

“No worries,” Mary said, taking the book from him, “thank you so much.” The two embraced in a hug. The other foster children came running out the door to see Mary, each with homemade cards in their hands. As they stood in the church parking lot they exchanged final goodbyes, while Sam and Dean hung back by the two vintage cars. When Mary finally finished with her farewells, she turned and approached her brothers. 

When Mary was finally close enough to hear Sam and Dean, Dean insisted, “you’ll ride with me, and Sam will follow behind in your car.” Mary ignored his order and went to the passenger side of her car. She wanted to stay as far away from Dean as she could. If it wasn’t for him, she would not have had to say goodbye to the place she had called home for nearly a decade. Riding next to Dean for several hours was the last thing she wanted to do. 

“Is she ever not pissed off?” Dean muttered. 

“Give her time, Dean,” Sam warned, “don’t forget, you’re the one who made her think you wanted nothing to do with her.”

“Yeah, and then I told her foster parents that I wanted her to come live with us,” he tried defending himself. 

Sam rolled his eyes, “yeah, taking her away from the people she literally ran into a burning building for.”

“You’d think this is what she’d want, considering the way she just announced to us that she’s our sister,” Dean responded as he walked to the driver’s side door of his impala.   
Sam thought about his brother’s words, but decided to shake them off, “whatever. I’ll see you back at the bunker.”

“Yeah, see you then.”

As Dean started up the impala, Sam approached Mary’s car and prepared himself for what would likely be a mentally exhausting car ride. He was prepared for one of two things: he’d either face dead silence, filled with awkward looks and nonverbal communication, or he’d deal with one seriously pissed off teenage girl, ready to let loose on her oldest brother. 

“Ready to go?” he asked after situating himself in the driver’s seat. He looked at Mary, who was sitting with her knees against her chest and looking out the window. She acted as if she hadn’t heard him, “earth to Mary,” he waved a hand in front of her face. 

“Yeah, sorry,” she jolted back to attention. She blinked a few times to bring focus back to her eyes and looked at her brother. He raised his eyebrows at her, questioning why she’d spaced out, “sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Sam cleared his throat as he started the engine. “Something the matter?” he asked. 

Mary let out a low chuckle, indicating to Sam that though she was distracted, she was in generally good spirits, “got a demon coming after me, a brother that hates me, and no idea where the hell you’re taking me.”

“Dean and I live in an underground bunker,” Sam began, “it was once home to the Men of Letters.”

“Men of Letters?” she interrupted him. 

“Yeah, it’s like a secret society. They don’t exist anymore but it turns out my gra- well, our grandfather, was a part of it. Dad didn’t know anything about it,” he began explaining to Mary where they were going and why they lived there. The car ride was surprisingly comfortable for Sam, who spent most of it telling stories of hunting with Dean.

After running out of stories with happy endings to tell Mary, she brought up the one thing that hung over both of their heads. “Where’s Dad?”

“Dad is…” Sam’s voice trailed off as he focused on the road. 

“Dad’s dead, isn’t he,” Mary finished for him, looking away from Sam and out her side window. 

“Yeah,” he confirmed. 

Mary took a breath. The news shouldn’t have surprised her. She always knew the odds were that he had died a long time ago. “And Adam?” she asked. 

“Adam too,” he sighed. 

The car fell silent again. 

“So it’s just us then?” she asked, “You, me, and Dean?”

“As far as we know,” Sam nodded.

The rest of the car ride stayed silent. Mary watched as trees and hills flew by her window as they sped down the highway. She wasn’t necessarily sad, but rather taking in all of the new information she had learned about her new life. “Let’s just drive straight through,” she suggested, “if that’s okay with you. I’d rather just get there.” 

Sam looked over at his sister, making eye contact before looking back at the road, “works for me.”

The silence resumed as the ride continued. As the sky began to darken, Mary felt her eyes growing heavy. She leaned her head against the cool window, and felt the way the car drove across the bumpy highway. “Sam?” she said as her eyes began to fall closed. 

“Hm?”

“Thanks,” she said with a yawn before falling asleep. He looked over at her and smiled, glad that she could get some much needed rest


	11. Chapter 11

Mary woke with a start, her eyes blinking quickly to adjust to the bright sunlight. Sam glanced over at her from the driver’s side. 

“You okay?” he asked, looking back at the road, “we don’t have much longer ‘till we’re there.”

She let her eyes adjust and took a moment to realize where she was, “uh, yeah… just a, uh, nightmare.”

“Nightmare?” Sam’s eyebrows rose. 

Mary squeezed her eyes closed and opened them again. She let out a sigh, “yeah… hey, where are we?” 

“Just outside of Lebanon, Kansas,” Sam said.

“Lebanon?” she asked, “that’s not a full day’s drive. That’s what, nine hours?”

Sam cleared his throat, “yeah but we got a late start. Plus, Dean figured you wouldn’t want to drive straight through.”

Mary rolled her eyes at the assumption and looked back out the window. It was early morning still, “you drove all night?”

“Stopped for coffee here and there,” he confirmed. The car slowed as he took an exit off the highway that was long and winding. The road turned into a small, two lane road, and Mary couldn’t help but notice the lack of civilization. It wasn’t much longer when they pulled up to an old, abandoned power plant. Mary gave Sam a confused look. “Welcome home,” he smiled. 

“This is home?” she asked in disbelief. 

“Trust me, there’s more to it,” he insisted, turning off the car and beginning to climb out. Mary watched him exit and released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. With the bible in hand that she had been gifted the day before, she climbed out of the car. Sam was at the trunk, gathering a few items in the box that her old neighbor had given her. She watched him as he closed the trunk. He gave her a small smile with his lips still pressed together as he approached her. 

Without another word, Mary followed Sam toward the hidden door to the facility. Sam opened the door to reveal a surprisingly large space. Mary’s eyes widened as she saw down the stairs into the bunker. Sam couldn’t help but smile at her reaction. He thought to himself about how maybe, just maybe, the three of them could make this work.   
Dean cleared his throat as he emerged from the hallway, “there you guys are.” Mary’s face dropped seeing her oldest brother down below, Sam sighed watching her. They descended the stairs, and Mary stood face to face with Dean, willing him to say something. 

When they both stood silently, Sam decided to take the lead, “let me show you around, Mary.”

Mary followed him without a word as he brought her around the bunker, giving brief descriptions as he walked of the different rooms. Midway between Sam and Dean’s room, he stopped at an empty one and pushed open the door. He switched the light on, revealing the somewhat dull, empty bedroom. 

“It isn’t much,” he said, setting the box with Mary’s few belongings on the bed, “but feel free to change it however you need. Make it feel like home.” Mary stayed quiet as she stepped into the room. “Anyway, like I said, my room is just past here, so if you need anything-”

“I got it Sam,” she strongly interjected, “thanks.”

“I’ll just leave you to get settled,” he said, quieter than he was speaking before. He shuffled past Mary and out of the room, leaving her alone to collect her thoughts. 

She sighed as she sank onto the bed, looking at the bare walls of the lonely bedroom. All of her life Mary had shared a bedroom. Growing up in foster care, she didn’t know what it was like to have a space all her own. Other than her car, that is. She looked to the box sitting beside her to see what few of her belongings had survived the fire. She was surprised to see the little tin box filled with pictures had survived. Along with the box, a few other personal items from her bedroom remained. One of them, being the stuffed bear her father had given her at her third birthday. It was even more tattered than before, but seeing it now gave her comfort, and reminded her of a time when things were simpler. 

“Hey,” a voice at her door brought her out of her thoughts. It was Dean. He didn’t dare step in, but stood looking at her as she held the raggedy toy in her hands. 

“It was a gift from Dad,” she said, looking at the bear. The mention of their father was all Dean needed to coax him into the room. He leaned against the wall in front of where Mary was sitting on the bed. Mary shifted the way she was sitting, pulling her feet up under her “you know, I always knew it was a possibility. I mean, I knew it was likely, but…” her voice trailed off. 

“Sam told you?”

She nodded her head, “I had always hoped I’d see him again. I thought maybe he’d tell me why he left all those years ago when he saw you two.”

“What do you mean?” Dean questioned, standing a little straighter. 

“The last day I saw Dad,” she looked up at him, “I also saw you and Sam. I looked out the diner and there the two of you were, walking toward us. Dad immediately picked me up and bolted. He didn’t want us to meet. I always thought if I saw him again, maybe he’d tell me why I couldn’t meet you or why he left.”

Dean sighed, “listen, kid. Dad did a lot of things without explanation.”

“He was different with me,” Mary disagreed. 

“Maybe,” he nodded, “maybe not. Sounds to me like he was treating you the same way he treated me and Sam. Dad disappeared. It’s what he did. You’re just lucky he found you a place to stay with a family instead of leaving you in some motel room to fend for yourself.”

Mary looked at him in disbelief and scoffed, “you’re an ass.”

“I’m just telling you the truth.”

“Whatever,” she rolled her eyes, “I knew Dad.”

“Not as well as I did, kid,” Dean insisted. 

Mary stood up, dropping the bear on her bed while she lifted the box and set it on a nearby dresser. She turned her back on Dean and began silently removing items from the box. Dean watched her for a moment before stepping out of the room and leaving her alone again. 

Once again, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She didn’t want to let Dean’s comments under her skin, but she couldn’t deny that it bothered her that he had a real chance to get to know their father. Trying to push the thought out of her head, Mary began to unpack the box of items from her old life. As she pried open the tin box of pictures, she felt a sharp pain in her head. The pain was so intense she dropped the photos and doubled over in pain, holding her hands against her temples. The pain lasted only a few seconds, but for Mary it felt like an eternity. When the pain finally subsided, she slumped onto the floor, breathing heavily. 

While Mary was alone in her room, Sam and Dean sat together at the table in the main room of the bunker. They each had a beer in their hands, but neither knew how to start talking about what Mary’s moving into the bunker would change for them.

“She thinks you hate her,” Sam finally said. Dean looked up from the label he’d been peeling off the beer bottle in his hands.

“Well…”

“Seriously, Dean,” Sam interrupted him before Dean could finish his thought, “she’s going to be miserable here if you don’t smooth things over.”

“The kid’s got an attitude,” Dean started, “and don’t just tell me to be patient…” his voice trailed off, but Sam waited for Dean to finish his thought, “she worships Dad. She doesn’t want to listen to a single thing I have to say about him. What, are we just supposed to ruin this image she has in her head about him? Isn’t that worth… I don’t know, preserving?”

“Why?” Sam asked, “I mean, the guy was kind of a dick, maybe she’d be better off knowing the truth.”

“It’s our dad we’re talking about here. She didn’t know her mother, do you really want to ruin the image of the only family she’s ever had? She still has a toy bear he gave her when she was a kid, I mean, she still wears his leather jacket.”

Sam nodded his head, “sounds like someone else we know.”

It took Dean a moment to realize what Sam meant. 

~~~

The hours slowly turned into days, and the days into weeks. Mary had scarcely left the bunker since her arrival. Sam and Dean had neglected to find cases, not wanting to leave Mary alone in the bunker and not wanting to bring her with them on a hunt. Most of their days were spent doing research or finding ways to busy themselves in the bunker. Mary took to reading as much as she pleased, while Sam made every effort to research what demon could possibly be coming after his sister. It had been weeks since anyone had heard from Cas, and Dean had hardly spoken to Mary about their father or anything in general.

It seemed to Mary that time passed impossibly slow at the bunker. Her nights were sleepless, as her nightmares had become more regular. The searing pain she had felt on the first day she had been in the bunker had only returned once since. She thought nothing of her nightmares, chocking it up to a serious case of post traumatic stress resulting from the fire. It was on one sleepless night when she decided to wander the bunker late at night that she had her first real conversation with Dean in weeks. 

“You’re still up?” he had asked her, seeing her on the floor surrounded by books in the bunker library while he walked through with a beer. 

“Yeah,” she answered, not looking up from what she was reading, “can’t sleep.”

He tilted his head to look at her, wondering what could be plaguing her sleep, “how come?”

“Nightmares.”

“Nightmares?” he stepped toward her, “what kind of nightmares?”

Mary finally looked up at him, attention leaving whatever text she had immersed herself in. He stood wrapped in a robe, hair disheveled from tossing and turning on his bed. “The normal kind,” she shrugged, not knowing how to explain to him what she had been experiencing, “why are you up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” he shrugged back. He groaned as he sat down on the floor across from where Mary sat. He crossed his legs and looked at her, “thinking about something Sam said to me.”

“What’s that?” she asked, looking back down at the heavy book she held in her lap. 

“I owe you an apology for the way I talked to you about Dad,” he began. He’d had a lot of time to think and plan what he would say when he finally got up the courage to talk to Mary about what he had said, “I know you probably look up to him, and to be honest when I was your age I did too. I just…” he sighed, “Dad had a lot going on in his life. He didn’t necessarily leave that day because he didn’t want you to meet us or because he didn’t want to stay with you any longer.”

Mary glanced up at Dean with a confused look on her face. A few weeks ago, Dean would have done anything to crush the heroic image of her father that he thought Mary held. Mary wondered what changed in how he felt. 

Dean took a sip of his beer before continuing, “deep down, he was a good guy. His life was just… complicated.” 

“I know that, Dean,” Mary finally said, shutting the book she held in her lap, “I was pissed when he left. I looked up to him because he was my father, not because he was perfect.”

“Well… I,” he started, only to have Mary interrupt him. 

“Dean, Dad was always honest about how much of a shitty guy he was,” she smiled a little at Dean’s surprised face, “he knew he was a shit father to you guys. It’s why he left me at the foster home in the first place.”

“But I thought you-”

She interrupted him again, “things were different between him and me because of his honesty.”

Dean blinked a few times as he processed the information. Mary waited for him to apologize for what had actually upset her that first day in the bunker. It wasn’t that he had a low opinion of their father that had upset her, it was the fact that he was so insistent that she didn’t know him at all that hurt her. Mary constantly felt like Dean was trying to prove that she wasn’t really a Winchester. Before she’d met Sam and Dean, it was Dean she really looked up to, not her father or Sam or even the foster parents she’d had over the years. Any time John would tell stories of hunts he’d go on with Dean, or stories of Dean taking care of little Sammy, Mary would hang onto every word. Dean had assumed that Mary grew up thinking her father was without fault, when really up until now that was the image she had of Dean in her head.

“Well…” Dean finally said, “good talk.” He nodded at Mary and stood up from his place on the floor, “try to get some sleep.” With that he left Mary to her books. 

She sighed. Her brothers were nothing like she expected them to be. She thought back to the day at her foster home when they had come over for dinner. It was the day that they had found out she was their sister, and it was safe to say Dean did not take it well. She remembered the way that day, it felt as if some outside force had made it impossible for her not to tell Sam and Dean who she was. Whatever it was, she was thankful. Though her life was different at the bunker, she knew that she was protecting her foster family by living there. Mary decided that she’d had enough with reading and began to return the books to their rightful places on the shelves. She was getting ready to return the last book when the sharp pain returned to her head. This time the pain was unbearable and she crumpled to the floor, dropping the book as she fell. It took all of her might not to scream out in pain. She remained on the floor until the pain subsided, but before she could get up she found herself falling into a deep sleep. 

~~~~

“Mary?” Sam shook her unconscious body in an attempt to get her to wake up, “Mary?” She started to stir but remained asleep. Sam had come across Mary early that morning. Dean had yet to make an appearance, and if he hadn’t entered the room looking for his brother at that moment he might have missed the excitement. 

“Sammy?” he called, not knowing where in the bunker Sam could be hiding. 

“Library!” Sam responded. Dean entered and saw Mary on the floor just as she began to wake up. 

“Wh… what?” she mumbled, confused by the sight of Sam leaning over her.

“Hey,” he finally smiled when she looked at him, “you okay?”

“Why am I on the floor?” Mary asked, observing the room around her. Her body was stiff as she sat up, revealing the book she had fallen asleep on top of. 

“I was about to ask you the same question,” Sam chuckled. 

Dean looked more concerned than Sam and asked, “did you really not make it back to your room last night?”

“I guess not,” Mary said, rubbing her forehead as she remembered the night before. 

“How late were you up?” Sam asked as he helped her to her feet. 

“I don’t… I don’t actually know.”

“Find anything interesting?” Dean asked, picking the book she had fallen asleep on top of, “why are you reading about monsters that cause sleep paralysis?” Dean questioned as he skimmed through the book. 

“Is this about your nightmares?” Sam asked, concerned. 

“Wait, how long have the nightmares been happening?” Dean interjected. 

Mary rolled her eyes, taking the book back from Dean, “it’s about a lead on a case that I found.”

“A case?” Dean asked in disbelief. He exchanged a look with Sam, wanting to avoid the day she started asking to go on hunts for as long as possible. 

Mary pushed past Dean and started to walk in the direction of the kitchen, “I can’t just sit here doing nothing all summer. You guys haven’t gone on a hunt since I got here.”

Sam and Dean followed closely behind. “We’ve been trying to figure out what demon is coming after you,” Sam reminded her. 

“And we’ve got jack squat,” she sighed, “we might as well save some people in the meantime. I mean, if you guys don’t want to go I will happily take my car and head out on my own…” 

“No,” Dean loudly asserted, “no one here is hunting alone.”

Mary gave him a cunning smile, “so I guess we’re going on a hunt together then.” Dean looked at Sam and then back at Mary. 

“A word?” Dean muttered, pulling Sam by the arm to the other side of the room, “are we really about to take her on a hunt?”

“Why are you so surprised, Dean?” Sam asked, confused, “She was hunting before we came along. What made you think she’d quit cold turkey?”

“I just…” he looked over Sam’s shoulder at her where she stood pouring herself a cup of coffee, “she’s a kid. Why does she want to go hunting so bad?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Seriously? This argument again? She’s a Winchester.”

“Barely.”

“Dean!” Sam stopped Dean before he could say anything he’d later regret, “I think we should go.” Dean gave him a look of shock, “we’ll be right by her side, we’ll know she’s okay.”

Dean looked at Sam and then back at Mary, “fine.”

When Sam and Dean returned to where Mary stood they told her they’d go on the hunt with her, “but you have to play by our rules,” Dean had insisted. Mary smiled and ran out of the room filled with excitement. The boys exchanged another glance before taking the book she had left and returning to the main room to catch up on the research she had already done.


	12. Nipple Sucking Vampire

“Gering, Nebraska,” Sam said, explaining the case in detail to Dean as he drove, “several people have died in their sleep, having been crushed to death.”

“Anything else?” Dean questioned. 

“Most of the vics were women,” Sam said, struggling to comprehend what he was about to say, “there were two men though. When they were found… well the report said they were bleeding from their nipples.”

“Gross.”

“It’s an Alp,” Mary interjected from the back seat of the Impala. Dean looked at her through the rear view mirror, “it’s like a type of vampire.”

“A vampire that drinks blood from a dude’s nipple?” Dean asked in disbelief. He shook his head at the thought, “how do we kill it?”

“The lore’s not really clear on that,” Sam admitted, “none of the stories tell of a hunter actually managing to kill one of these guys.”

“Great,” Dean sighed, “a nipple sucking vampire that we can’t kill.” 

The three stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say next. It was rare that they came across creatures they had absolutely no idea how to kill. Usually when that happened, Castiel or Crowley was around to give them some sort of an answer. As it was, they still hadn’t heard from Cas since before Mary moved in. Without saying anything, Dean pulled out his phone and dialed his number. 

“Who are you calling?” Sam asked, knowing more than likely it would be their angel friend. 

“Cas.”

“Who?” Mary interrupted, unaware of anyone with that name. 

“Castiel,” Sam began to explain as Dean waited for an answer, “he’s a friend of ours. He’s… um, well he’s an angel.”

“Angel-” Mary started to ask before Dean’s voice interrupted her. 

“Cas,” Dean grunted into the phone, being met by Cas’ voicemail yet again, “where are you? It’s been weeks. We’re working a case in, uh… Gering, Nebraska. What do you know about alps? Just uh, give me a call.”

“Still no answer?” Sam gave Dean a regretful look. 

“An angel?” Mary asked before Dean could respond to his brother, “like, wings, messengers of god, angels?”

“Sort of,” Sam said, looking over his shoulder at her, “they’re not exactly what you’d expect-”

“They’re dicks,” Dean interjected, “mostly.”

“And Castiel?” Mary questioned. 

“He’s cool,” Sam assured, “he helps us out with cases.”

Mary nodded, leaning back against the seat, “cool.”

“Really? That’s it?” Dean furrowed his eyebrows, “no more questions?”

“Weirder things exist, Dean,” she said, arranging herself in the back seat of the Impala so she could get a little shut eye. Dean looked at her in the rearview mirror, still wondering why she came into their lives when she did. For someone who was once so secretive about herself and her life, she revealed herself rather bluntly to them. 

“We got like, six hours, so you might as well settle in,” Dean said, glancing at Sam. 

Sam rolled his eyes, “I know, Dean.”

Dean sighed, recognizing the way the dynamic between he and his brother had already changed. Dean had a habit of taking over a fatherly role when he met young hunters, particularly young female hunters. He could already see that, though they fought, he was going to do the same with Mary. His attitude toward Mary would in turn bring him back to the way he was when he had to raise Sam. He looked again at the sleeping girl in his backseat, wishing he had a way to stop her from hunting. 

“You’re never going to get her to stop,” Sam said, without looking up from his research, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking, “it’s personal for her, same as it was for us.”

“You stopped,” Dean commented, “when you went to school. Maybe she can do the same in the fall.”

Sam looked up at him, “and I came back. I’ve never been able to stay away, not really. Dean, normal life isn’t an option for hunters, you know that.”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t have to be a hunter.”

“There’s a demon after her,” Sam reminded, “she doesn’t have an option to not be a hunter at this point.” 

Dean glanced back at Mary and sighed, “you’re right. I know, you’re right.”

Sam and Dean sat quietly again for a moment. Sam went back to his book on alps, Dean focused on the road ahead. Once Sam felt like he had exhausted the book, he closed it and set it at his feet. He stretched his arms in front of him and let out a deep sigh, settling in for the six hours ahead of them. 

“Did you talk to her?” Sam said after checking to make sure Mary was asleep in the back seat, “Apologize?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “Apparently she always knew Dad was an asshole.” Sam let out a short chuckle, “seriously, she said that.”

“Well, she’s not wrong,” Sam cracked a smile, “I just can’t believe he never mentioned her.”

“Well, he never mentioned Adam,” Dean reminded. They paused thinking about their brother they’d never truly known. 

“Do you think…” Sam’s voice trailed off a moment, “do you think Dad named her?”

Dean glanced at Mary in the rearview mirror before answering, “Maybe it was one of the foster homes. I mean, does ‘Mary Josephine’ really sound like Dad?”

“Kinda does,” Sam shrugged, “maybe he picked ‘Mary’ because of Mom…” 

The brothers sat in silence again. Pauses in conversation weren’t awkward anymore on their long car rides, they were moments to think. Sam and Dean were familiar with each other’s silent company. 

“Hey, how long have her nightmares been going on?” Dean suddenly asked. 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, “I’m not actually sure. She had one on the way to the bunker when we first brought her home, but I’m not sure how long they’ve been going on. Why?”

“The nightmares, the fire started by a demon,” Dean started. 

“Oh…” Sam finally understood. 

“Maybe it’s time you had a talk with her,” Dean suggested, mirroring the talk Sam had previously had with him, “I mean, it’s not just some coincidence, is it? What if it’s Azazel all over again?”

“Azazel is dead.”

“Yeah, but what if it’s a different Prince of Hell?” Dean asked, “What if these nightmares are premonitions, like yours were?”

“You think she’d tell us?” Sam asked, looking back at his sister again, “Do you think she’d even know she needed to tell us?”

“I don’t know,” Dean he shook his head, “we gotta figure out what the hell is coming after her though. There’s a ten year difference between the fires.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sam sighed.

Dean once again, glanced at Mary through the mirror. He sighed, and pulled his phone out again. “Cas,” he grunted, “call me.”

The rest of the car ride was nearly silent. Mary woke up when they stopped to fill the impala with gas, but she stayed quiet for majority of the car ride. The three or four hours of sleep she’d gotten while on the road was the most sleep she’d gotten in days. She found, more often than not, she would rather absent mindedly watch trees pass out the window than talk with her brothers. Dean and Sam exchanged concerned glances when she was awake, and while she slept they continued to discuss what could be coming after their younger sister. 

After the long drive, the three Winchesters pulled into a small motel in Gering, Nebraska. Out of habit, Dean only booked one room, so the three dumped their bags in the room and began prepping for their latest case. 

“Still no word from Cas?” Sam asked, scrolling through search results on his computer, still hunting for a way to kill an alp.

“No,” Dean sighed, taking a sip from the beer bottle in his hand. Mary sat on the opposite bed, reading the book Sam had dissected in the car. 

“If it’s a type of vampire,” Mary concluded, still not looking up from the book, “maybe we can just decapitate it.”

“It’s worth a shot, I guess,” Sam said, leaning back from his computer.

Dean looked over at Mary, “you ever hunted a vampire before?”

“Sure,” she shrugged, looking up. Dean looked at her in disbelief, forgetting for a moment how she too was raised studying lore, “only once though. After I got rid of the nest in Peoria, not many vampires showed their faces in the city again.”

Dead nodded, understanding now, “well, we’ve never hunted an alp, so this is new territory. I’m not sure how aggressive this thing will be.”

“With three of us though,” Sam interrupted, stopping Dean from voicing the way he underestimated Mary, “we should be okay.” 

Dean looked back at Sam, “right. Well, let’s get to work.” 

~~~~

Sam dropped his hunting bag on the floor of the motel room as the trio of hunters trudged in. Mary began peeling off the large flannel button down she wore over a plain t-shirt. Even after living with her brothers for several weeks, she still had not made an effort to replace her clothes that had been destroyed in the fire. Sam had dug through his closet and found old hand-me-down shirts that no longer fit him. The shirt she currently wore was torn in several places and now covered in blood, it would have to be thrown out. After shedding her flannel she plopped herself face first onto the bed, not even bothering to remove her shoes. Dean was the last one in the room, having dumped his bloody machete in the trunk before following the others. He closed the motel door with a sigh, but continued into the room without a word. Sam sat on the empty bed and began removing his boots. After he set them on the floor neatly beside the bed, he ran his hands through his hair letting out a deep sigh. 

The three had managed to successfully kill the alp, but not before it could kill yet another man and woman. That was at least seven people who had been killed before they could get there. Sam and Dean were familiar with the feeling of being too late to save everyone, for Mary, however, it was a new feeling. She remained silent while Sam looked at her, wondering what he could say to make her feel better about the way the hunt had ended. Mary’s machete had been knocked from her arms, but thankfully Dean managed to kill the alp while he went after Mary. Mary was frustrated, feeling as if she had let Dean down. Sam recognized the feeling. 

Dean grunted from his place in the chair by the window, “there’s only two beds so… I’m gonna go sleep in the Impala.” This made Mary look up. 

“Dean, you don’t have to-” Sam tried. 

“No, it’s fine,” Dean said standing, “you guys have some stuff to discuss anyway.”

Mary gave Dean a confused look and then turned to Sam. Sam watched as Dean left the room and then looked back at Mary. “What’s he talking about?” Mary asked, sitting up. 

Sam cleared his throat, “I wanted to um… to ask you about your nightmares.”

“My nightmares?”

“Yeah,” he shifted, “Dean and I are just a little… well, concerned.”

“A lot of people have nightmares, Sam,” she tried, still not understanding why Sam and Dean would be so concerned about her. 

“Yeah, but…” Sam struggled to find his words, “so, a few years ago I was having nightmares.”

“Okay…”

“But they weren’t just nightmares, they were premonitions,” he continued, “when I was a baby, there was a house fire started by a demon that killed my mom.”

“I know, Dad told me,” Mary reminded, “well, not about the premonitions…”

“What I’m saying is, if these nightmares of yours aren’t just nightmares… me and Dean, we need to know.”

Mary nodded, “yeah, of course.”

“We need to figure out what it is that’s been starting these fires, and why it’s following you,” Sam tried to explain, “if the nightmares are connected it can help us figure it out. It’s just that-”

“I get it, Sam,” she interrupted, “if anything in the nightmares turns out to be true, I’ll let you know.”

Sam stiffened at her sudden hostility. He was used to his sister’s attitude being directed at Dean, but was unfamiliar with how to handle it directly. 

“Is that all?” she asked impatiently, “I’m kind of exhausted.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” he shrugged. Mary turned her back to him and laid down again on the bed. Sam watched as she curled her legs up against herself and kept herself isolated from him. He let out a sigh as he stood to go to the bathroom to clean himself off before he too retired for the night. When he returned to the room, he found Mary still had not moved from her tight position. 

“You did good tonight, Mary,” he said, using the name he and his brother regularly avoided using. He wasn’t sure if she was awake or not, but he knew that if she was anything like him, she would be. 

She was. 

Sam switched the lamp between their beds off as he climbed into his respective bed. Mary shifted slightly, knowing Sam would not notice in the now darkened room. Sam fell into a deep sleep quickly, unaware of the things going on in the room around him. Being that Sam was a sound sleeper, especially after an excruciating hunt, it wasn’t until Dean entered the room late at night to use the bathroom that someone noticed Mary thrashing about in her bed. The blankets twisted around her were soaked in sweat when Dean found her in the faint light that was still shining from the bathroom. Besides low whimpers and heavy breaths, Mary didn’t let out a sound as she suffered through her dream. Dean took hold of her shoulders and tried to wake her by shaking her, but to no avail. Mary was deep in sleep after the long hunt. 

“Come on, MJ,” Dean muttered as he switched the light on, still attempting to wake her. He looked over at his younger brother sleeping soundly in the bed. “Sammy!” he shook his brother’s shoulder. Sam’s eyes opened instantly, hearing his brother’s voice.

“What?” he quickly responded, waking from his dream state, “what’s going on?” Dean had already turned his attention back to his sister, who still tossed and turned in her bed.   
“No, no!” she muttered as her face contorted in pain. 

“Mary!” Sam jumped out of bed, joining Dean at Mary’s bedside. Dean moved to sit on the mattress beside her. He tried to pull her toward him in an attempt to stop her violent movements. 

“No!” she said again, this time louder as her fists pounded against Dean’s chest. 

“Shhh, MJ,” Dean tried again, this time in an attempt to sooth rather than wake her. He held her arms tightly, stopping her from hitting him again. Mary still shook, but she quieted once more. Sam sat back on his bed as he watched his sister begin to calm down in their brother’s arms. 

“Did you talk to her?” Dean asked Sam, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, “she said nothing so far has come true.”

Dean sighed, “did she at least tell you what they were about?”

Sam shook his head, “no.”

“God, what the hell is going on with you, kid?” he directed the question at Mary. The violent nightmare had finally subsided to a gentle shake, but she was still drenched in sweat. 

“You really think this is another Prince of Hell?” Sam asked after a moment of silence. 

Dean looked at his sister, “I don’t know, but we gotta call Cas.”

When Mary woke the next morning she found Dean slumped over in the chair closest to her bed and Sam passed out in his own bed. She sat up, confused, and looked about the room. Everything seemed to be the same as it had been left, with the exception of Dean now sitting beside her bed rather than in the Impala where he had said he’d sleep. Mary yawned and climbed out of bed before stumbling to the bathroom to take a well deserved shower. The sound of the shower running was enough to wake Dean from his sleep. He was startled to see Mary’s bed empty, but upon registering that the shower was on and Sam remained in bed he relaxed, knowing she was still safe. 

The night before came to Dean’s mind as he checked his phone, hoping for a message from Castiel. They still hadn’t heard from him. Dean had called him several times in the past couple of weeks, about all sorts of things, but it was complete silence from Cas. No one knew what happened to him or where he was. Dean dialed his number again, but when it went to voicemail he found that Castiel’s voicemail box was full, undoubtedly by messages from the Winchesters. 

“Dammit, Cas,” he muttered to himself, not realizing the shower had been turned off and Mary had reentered the room.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, drying her hair with a towel. 

Dean tucked his phone away when he saw her, “I should be asking you that. How are you feeling?”

“What do you mean? I feel fine,” she gave him a confused look, “I just got knocked down last night, nothing major. I wasn’t even hurt.”

“I’m not talking about the hunt,” he shook his head, “I meant the nightmare. It seemed like a pretty bad one.”

“Nightmare?” Mary’s eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t remember a nightmare.”

“You don’t remember it?” she shook her head in response to his question, “I couldn’t get you to wake up you were in so deep.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I… we were worried about you, kid.”

Mary looked down at the floor, unsure of what to say in response. Though her relationship with Dean had been improving in recent days, moments like this were still challenging for the two of them. The sound of Sam shifting in his bed brought an end to the awkward silence. Sam let out a groan as he stretched his arms. He opened his eyes to see Mary standing at the foot of her bed. He sat up almost immediately, remembering the events of the night before. 

A sudden phone ringing caught everyone’s attention, as Dean reached for the phone he had put away only moments before. Sam and Dean both hoped it would be Cas calling with answers to all of their questions, while Mary just hoped it was something good that would bring them progress on the hunt for whatever it was that had been coming after Mary. Dean let out a disappointed sigh when he read the caller I.D.

“Jody,” he said into the phone. Mary looked at Sam confused but Sam failed to notice. “No, I am excited to hear from you I was just hoping Cas would call to help us out with some stuff… well, it’s complicated… kind of an in person complicated, Jody. Anyway, what’s up?… how big we talking?… yeah, okay we’ll head up today…. Yeah, talk to you soon.”

“What’ve we got?” Sam asked, understanding what the call was just based on Dean’s half of the conversation. 

“Pack of werewolves,” Dean answered, “Jody wants back up.”

“Cool, let’s hit the road,” Sam said, standing. The three avoided talking further about Mary’s nightmare for the time being. Mary couldn’t help but wonder if she had missed that nightmare, how many others had she slept through? The brothers exchanged a worried glance after seeing Mary stand completely still staring at the disheveled bed.


	13. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The section in italics is a flashback. Enjoy!

Mary straightened her shirt as she stood from the Impala after the long car ride. The car sat parked in the driveway of a home in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The home was familiar to Sam and Dean, but completely foreign territory for Mary. Sam had told her about Jody while they drove. He told her about how she became a hunter and how she came to take care of two teenage girls that were only a little older than Mary. Dean knocked on the door as Sam stood beside him, with Mary behind the two completing the triangle.

“Sam,” the woman smiled when she pulled the door open, “Dean.” The boys both stepped into the house and offered her a hug, while Mary hung back at the door, “You must be Mary,” the woman smiled and pulled Mary into a hug. It surprised Mary, but she found herself quickly relaxing into Jody’s arms. It wasn’t until then that Mary realized just how long it had been since she’d been hugged. “I’m Jody,” the woman continued, ushering Mary in with her arm still around her shoulder, “Dean told me a bit about you.”

Mary looked toward Dean standing beside Sam. He avoided making eye contact with Mary. “Really?” she smiled up at Jody.

“I’m sorry the girls couldn’t be here,” Jody apologized to Mary, “but I’m glad to have you join on the hunt.” This made Mary smile. She was typically met with resistance when she tried to hunt. It was a nice change to have someone supportive of her. Jody released Mary from her arms and lead the three Winchesters into the main room of the house. Sam and Dean made themselves comfortable on the couch while Jody went to the kitchen to retrieve a few beers. Dean was grateful when Jody returned with only three, knowing that it’d likely cause a fight if Jody offered one to Mary and Dean were to oppose it.

“So werewolves?” Sam began, leaving no room for small talk.

“That’s what it looks like,” Jody nodded, “but it’s not a full moon.”

“So, pureblood,” Dean assumed. Jody nodded again. Mary just took in the situation. She had dealt with werewolves before, but never purebloods. “How many we talking?” Dean asked before glancing at Mary to see how she was doing.

“When I scoped out the barn the pack was staying at it looked like as much as twenty.”

“Twenty?” Sam asked in disbelief.

“Twenty pureblood werewolves?” Dean asked for confirmation. Jody only nodded, “okay, so how are we going to do this?”

“Well,” Jody began, “there’s four of us. We’ll each need to cover at least five.”

Dean looked at Mary before speaking, “you think you can handle this?” he asked her.

Mary spoke without hesitation, “yeah, of course.” She was less confident than she let on. Sam looked at his two siblings, sharing Dean’s concern but knowing fully that they needed Mary’s help on this. The more hunters the better to deal with a pack of purebloods.

“Tomorrow,” Jody insisted, “you three look exhausted, you can’t go after the pack tonight.” Mary glanced up at the clock on the wall, noticing for the first time since they arrived just how late it was. She immediately felt herself yawn, drawing the attention of Jody and her brothers to her. “Mary, you can stay in the girls’ room,” Jody stood, beer still in hand, “I’ll show you to it.” Mary followed Jody as she led her to the room she would stay for the night. She didn’t argue that it was time for bed as she felt exhaustion start to overcome her. “The bathroom is the third door on the right,” Jody said as she flipped the light on in the bedroom. Mary continued in without a word, “and Mary?”

“Yeah?” Mary turned back to look at Jody, speaking for only the third time since arriving.

“I really am glad you’re here,” she offered with a smile, “and I’m glad the boys finally met you.” Mary returned Jody’s warm smile, but it fell when Jody continued. “Bobby mentioned you once a long time ago, and we always fought about whether or not the boys should know. Bobby wanted to keep you away from hunting, but I really do think they deserve to know about you.”

“Wait, what? You- you knew about me?” Mary asked in disbelief.

Jody nodded, “John told Bobby a long time ago, but swore him to secrecy. Bobby kept tabs on you, but after you were sent to a different foster home it was a lot harder.”

“Who’s Bobby?”

“An old hunter we used to know,” she continued, “Bobby always said the best thing for you was to keep you away from hunting, away from your brothers. I didn’t know enough about you to do anything about it.”

“But you knew my father?” Mary asked, hoping she could tell her more about him.

“No,” Jody said sadly, “Bobby let it slip one day, accidentally, that Sam and Dean had a sister. I didn’t know your dad.”

“My dad really didn’t want him to tell my brothers about me?”

“I don’t know what he wanted. Bobby just thought-”

“Can I meet him?” Mary interrupted Jody before she could defend her old friend, “Can I meet Bobby?”

“I’m sorry. He… well, he died a while back,” Jody informed, “Look, I’m sorry that I couldn’t do more to connect you with your brothers sooner, but I’m really glad you’re here now.” Mary nodded, sitting back on the bed. Her mind was flooded with thoughts about all the ways her life would be different if Sam and Dean had known about her sooner. The room was silent, until Jody continued, “they may have just found out about you, but I know Sam and Dean. It’ll take a little while to adjust, but you’re family. Family means everything to them. They will always be here for you from now on.”

Mary nodded again and offered a smile, “yeah.” She started to pull her shoes off as Jody watched, expecting she would say something else, “thanks Jody.” Jody took that as her cue to leave. They exchanged goodnights before Jody returned to the living room where Sam and Dean still sat, speaking in low voices about Mary. The boys looked up and abruptly stopped their conversation when Jody reentered the room.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Jody said, relaxing into a chair near the sofa.

“Nah, it’s… it’s nothing,” Dean said, returning to his relaxed position from before.

“Dean, you forget I’m raising two teenage girls. I know those looks, it’s never nothing.”

Sam sighed before beginning, “she’s been having these nightmares.”

“Nightmares?”

“She had one last night,” Sam continued, “we’re not sure how many she’s had, but it’s been going on for a while.”

“Well, her entire life just got flipped upside down,” Jody suggested, “think it could be a result of that? I mean, the fire and suddenly meeting your long lost brothers, it takes a toll on a person.”

“Yeah but these are intense,” Dean insisted, “last night we couldn’t get her to wake up. We’ve watched her go days without really sleeping.” Jody stayed quiet, waiting for the boys to continue.

“We’re just worried because not too long after the fire at my apartment, I started having nightmares,” Sam explained, “Mary thinks it was a demon that started the fire at her foster home.”

“And the one that Dad put her in,” Dean added.

“A fire? That’s why she was moved?” Jody asked, “Bobby never said-”

“Bobby? What’s he got to do with this?” Sam interrupted.

Jody sighed, she had yet to tell the boys about her previous knowledge of their sister. “Bobby knew.”

“About Mary?” Sam asked for clarification. Jody only nodded.

“Why the hell didn’t he say anything?” Dean asked angrily.

“He wanted Mary as far away from hunting as possible. He said after she switched homes that he lost track of her,” Jody explained, “any time I told him that he owed it to you guys to tell you, he’d just say he didn’t know where she was, so he couldn’t do anything even if he wanted to.” Sam and Dean shared a knowing look. “I had no idea she switched homes because of a fire. I’m sure if Bobby knew anything about a demon coming after her he would’ve done something right away, would’ve told you about her.”

“No, I get it,” Dean said with a sigh.

While they continued to discuss Jody’s previous knowledge of the Winchester sister, Mary lay wide awake in bed. Regardless of the fact that she was exhausted, she found that sleep would not come as she reflected on her life. All the years she had spent in a foster home could have been spent with her brothers. She might not have ever lived in Peoria if Bobby had come to find her after the fire, or after John had died. Bobby. That name sounded familiar to Mary. She thought back to all of the people in her life, but could never once connect a face to the memory. Uncle Bobby. That was the way she remembered the name.

~~~~

_It was a hot summer day in Peoria. The middle of July was a busy time for Sister Sarah, as she began preparations for the new school year. She taught several classes at the local parish school and in an effort to relieve the tension at the foster home, newly sixteen-year-old Mary frequently took the smaller children from the foster home to a local park. She was walking hand-in-hand with one of the kids as they marched home when she came upon Sister standing in their driveway with an old beat up convertible. _

_“_ _What’s this?” Mary asked as she approached the nun. _

_Sister Sarah looked at the young girl, “it says it’s for you. I walked outside and here it was.” She handed Mary a piece of paper that had been tucked under the windshield wiper. _

_“Mary, Your dad would’ve wanted you to have this. Happy Birthday kid. -Uncle Bobby” _

_“I have an uncle?” Mary questioned after reading the note, “I’ve never heard about an uncle.” _

_Sister Sarah shook her head, “I’m going to have to talk to Father about this, decide if you can keep it. We’ll see if we can figure out who it’s from.” _

_“I have an uncle?” Mary repeated with wide eyes. _

_“This thing looks like a piece of junk. Who knows if it even runs,” she continued, “it’s probably not safe to drive.” _

_Mary stepped toward the car, still in awe, “what if I can make it run?” _

_“What?” _

_“What if I can make it run?” she asked again, “I’ll fix it up, make it safe.” _

_“Do you know how to do that?” Sister asked, doubting the young girl had any knowledge on cars. _

_“Well, no,” Mary admitted, “but I can learn. My dad used to talk about cars. Come on, please?” _

_“We’ll talk.”_

~~~~~

Mary smiled to herself. Though he’d never connected her with her brothers, Bobby had always looked out for Mary, even if she didn’t know it. Her beloved car, that she spent months fixing up and learning about, had actually been a gift from one of her father’s old hunting friends. The happy memory of her summer at the foster home helped her fall into a deep, nightmare-free sleep.


	14. Know When to Step Back

Mary woke for the first time in weeks with a smile on her face, having slept soundly through the night. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light shining through the window. She had nearly forgotten what it felt like to wake up to sunlight after her weeks cooped up in the bunker. She looked at the clock positioned beside the bed and decided to remain in the comfort of the soft blankets for as long as possible. 

Her relaxation ended when her oldest brother threw the door open, “rise and shine, we got work to do.”

“What?” she asked, still groggy, “I thought we weren’t going after the pack until tonight.”

“We aren’t,” Dean confirmed, “but I want to make sure you’re ready.”

Mary sighed, sitting up, “Dean, you’ve seen me hunt. I’ll be fine.” She wasn’t in the mood to fight with the oldest Winchester. No matter the number of the arguments the two had, she still looked up to him and wanted nothing more than his approval and support in her hunting abilities. 

“Uh uh, this ain’t small town anymore-”

“Dean,” she tried to interject but he continued anyway.

“I wanna see you shoot. You can’t pull this ‘he was once a human’ crap tonight. These dogs go down. Tonight.”

Mary grumbled as she stood from the bed and pushed past Dean, choosing to ignore his comment referencing the forgiving nature she had shown when he first met her. She was frustrated that she still had to prove even her very basic abilities. She rolled her eyes as he followed her, continuing to talk about how she could show no mercy. 

Jody and Sam both sat at the dining room table, Sam on his computer and Jody drinking her first cup of coffee for the day. They both looked up when Mary walked past them and into the living room, ignoring the cereals Jody had placed on the counter for Mary to chose from. When she returned from the living room, she held a gun in her hand. Taking the empty beer bottles from the night before that sat on the counter, she stepped out the back door. Sam, Dean, and Jody followed behind the barefoot teenager as she placed the bottles on the far side of the backyard. They rested securely on a tree stump, and Mary walked back to where her brothers stood. The silence continued as Mary took aim and shattered each bottle easily. 

Dean scoffed, “I want to really…” His words faded as Mary walked past him again. Her eyes were drawn to a bright yellow frisbee partially covered by leaves near the back steps. She picked up the frisbee and wiped it on her pants before handing it to Sam. 

“Throw it,” she demanded. Sam looked to his brother and then back at Mary. He sighed, realizing Mary was serious and threw the frisbee as hard as he could.   
Before the frisbee could disappear beyond the line of trees, Mary took aim and shot it out of the air. The plastic toy shattered when it was struck. She turned back to where Dean stood in surprise. “I know how to shoot,” she began, “I know how to hunt.”

“I-”

“I know that werewolves are monsters and that this pack needs to be killed.” Sometimes, Mary had realized, Dean just needed to be told what was true and he would eventually come around. It was then that Mary finally began to realize that his hesitancy to let her hunt was related more to their relationship than her abilities. Sam and Jody continued to watch in silence. “I would appreciate it, if you’d give me a little more credit here, Dean.” she finished before brushing past him again and returning to the kitchen. The older three remained outside while she poured herself a cup of coffee. 

“She’s a good shot,” Jody commented, noticing the way Dean still hadn’t turned back toward the door. 

“It doesn’t mean she’s invincible,” Dean grumbled. 

“I know,” Jody nodded before taking a step toward the back door, “and so does she.” Jody returned to the house, leaving only Sam and Dean outside.

“You’re nervous,” Sam spoke Dean’s emotions for him, “but she’s got a good head on her shoulders, and she’ll have us there.”

“Dad told us to take care of her.”

“That’s what we’re going to do,” Sam agreed, “we’ve all got her back, but she needs to know you believe in her or this’ll never work.”

Dean finally turned to look at Sam. He knew his brother was right, he just wasn’t ready to admit it. This was the only way he knew how to show that he cared about someone, keeping them as far away as possible from the things they hunted. Agreeing to let Mary come on the hunt was putting her in the most dangerous and unpredictable place he could think of, no matter how talented a hunter she was. Dean nodded silently, but never actually said anything. He clapped his hand against Sam’s arm as he walked by, not having the energy to continue the conversation. 

While the boys were outside, Jody stood with Mary in the kitchen. Jody leaned against the counter as Mary sipped her coffee. “You’re a good shot,” Jody broke the silence, “I’m impressed.” Mary’s glance stayed directed at the ground, “Bobby would be too.” This drew Mary’s attention to Jody. Jody could see already that Mary shared the Winchester trait of giving family a dangerously high value. Family was everything to the Winchesters. She had seen the way Mary reacted to her words about Bobby the night before, and after watching the tension between her and Dean, Jody knew that much of Mary’s frustration came from a place of confusion. She only wanted to know more about the family that she had been kept from, and it seemed to Jody that Dean was pushing her as far away from the family as possible. 

“Really?”

Before Jody could respond, Dean had reentered the house and Mary’s eyes dropped back to her coffee. MJ was a capable young woman, but Jody couldn’t help but notice the way she avoided Dean’s eye. It was as if Mary was avoiding the interaction that would inevitably end in conflict. 

“Since when do you drink coffee?” Dean asked, glancing at the mug in Mary’s hands. 

Mary gave him a confused look, “I drink coffee every day, Dean.” Dean didn’t say anything when he turned and left the kitchen. Mary looked toward Sam, who still stood by the back door. Mary and Sam had spent many mornings in the bunker making idle conversation over their morning cups of coffee since she had arrived, but Dean was never there. Interactions such as this with Dean only made her feel like she was invisible. Mary broke eye contact with Sam without saying anything. 

“Mary,” Jody cleared her throat, “I’d like to show you something. It’s a little drive from here, so maybe get dressed and meet me outside in ten, fifteen minutes?”

Mary stood confused for a moment. She hadn’t expected to interact one on one with Jody more than once or twice during her stay, let alone spend a day driving somewhere with her. She looked to Sam before looking back at Jody, “uh, sure, sounds good.”

Once Mary had left the room, Jody turned to Sam and gave him a disappointed look, “what’s up with Dean?”

“He doesn’t want Mary to hunt,” he answered. 

“I don’t want her to get hurt,” Dean interjected, reappearing in the room. Jody and Sam both looked at him, “I don’t know that she’s ready. She needs to train before a hunt like this. It’s too big for her.”

“She seems pretty ready to me,” Jody said honestly. 

“Dean, we’ve talked about this.”

“I know, Sammy, but I just don’t think she knows what she’s walking into.”

“None of us do,” Jody reminded him, “Dean, I know you’re nervous about her helping with a hunt this big, but part of raising a kid is knowing when to step back.” Dean gave her a pointed look. She returned a knowing one and he sighed. “We need her help, whether you like it or not,” she continued. Dean nodded, “I’m taking Mary for the day, you two do whatever you need to in order to prepare for tonight.”

Dean gave her a confused look, “you don’t have to do that. She’s our re-”

Jody immediately interrupted him, “I want to.”

As if on cue, Mary reappeared in the kitchen, ready for the day. The three adults turned toward her. Mary offered a small smile, having calmed down from her frustrating interaction with Dean that morning. “Ready to go?” Jody asked. Mary nodded and Jody grabbed her car keys from the kitchen counter. “We’ll be back later,” she said to the boys. 

~~~~

“So, where are we going?” Mary asked as Jody drove them down a small road outside of Sioux Falls. The landscape was vacant of houses, and Mary couldn’t even begin to guess where Jody was taking her. It wasn’t until they pulled off the road to an old, abandoned junk yard that Jody finally answered her. 

“I told you that I knew Bobby,” Jody said, as she turned the ignition off, “I thought you might like to see where lived.” Mary looked out the window confused, but opened the door and stepped out nonetheless. “Your brothers spent a lot of time here, back in the day.” Mary approached the gates of the abandoned lot and stopped, letting Jody lead her in. “It doesn’t look like much now,” she said, referencing the remains of a house that once stood, “but this was the only home the boys knew for a long time. Bobby used to tell me stories about when John would drop them off here before leaving for a hunt.” 

“What happened?” Mary asked as she began to wander off the main path. 

“Leviathan burnt the place to the ground,” Jody said, holding back the emotions she felt at returning to her old friend’s home for the first time in years. The route back to the old lot felt natural to her as she drove, but seeing the place in its state of abandonment was harder than she had expected, “he was killed not long after.”

“He liked cars?” Mary asked, noticing the remains of several noteworthy models in the yard. 

“Not like Dean does,” Jody said with a small laugh, “but sure, he didn’t mind collecting an assortment of different ones throughout the years.” Jody watched as Mary pulled branches off the remains of one of the only cars still fully intact. 

“When I was sixteen,” Mary said with a grunt as she pulled a piece of scrap metal off the hood of the car, “a beat up old Mercury Cougar was dropped off in front of the foster home I lived in.” Mary lifted the hood of the car to look at its engine. “The nun who owned the foster home found it, when I got back she gave me a note that had been attached.” Mary fiddled with parts inside the engine, noticing that it was almost fully intact. She looked at home under the hood of a car. Jody couldn’t help but smile at the similarity she shared with her oldest brother. It was the most relaxed she had seen Mary since they met. “It said it was from my ‘Uncle Bobby’ who up until then I had never heard about.” Jody was surprised to hear this, as she had been under the impression that Bobby didn’t know where she had been moved to after she left her first foster home. “I was only allowed to keep it if I got it running.”

“Did you?” Jody asked, watching her wipe her hands on her jeans before closing the engine. Mary sighed looking at the car that had once belonged to Bobby. 

“Yeah,” she nodded, “she’s a beauty too. ‘73 Mercury Cougar convertible.”

Jody offered a chuckle, “I’ve never been all that into cars, but I’ll take your word for it.”

Unbeknownst to Mary and Jody, while they talked a familiar black Impala passed by the lot several times. When he first pulled up alongside the lot, Dean noticed Jody’s car and decided to continue driving, only to turn around and backtrack. He was unaware that this was where Jody had decided to take his young sister, as it was a place he went to reminisce when he was in Sioux Falls. With a grunt he returned to the main road and drove away from where the two women were. He returned to Jody’s house and entered without offering a word up to Sam, who sat in the living room still on his computer. 

“Mary?” Jody began when they had both climbed back into her car. 

“Hm?”

“I know that things are hard with your brothers, but they’re trying. I want you to know that.”

Mary sighed, “I know. I do.”

“It’s a transition for you, but it’s also a transition for them. They didn’t know about you for a long time.” Mary only nodded in response. “I want you to know that you can call me whenever you need,” Jody insisted, “I’m not just here for Sam and Dean.”

Mary smiled at Jody, “really?” 

“Absolutely. You’re a Winchester. You’re family.”

Mary smiled as she looked out the window. Jody finally turned on the engine and they began the short drive back to Jody’s house. Jody had been a complete surprise to Mary. She had shown her more kindness than she was used to, and Mary couldn’t be more grateful. For once, she was really beginning to feel like a Winchester. She felt like she was really a part of the family. 

~~~~

“Sam, you and Jody take the front,” Dean ordered as he loaded his gun with silver bullets. He looked at Mary, “stick with me. We’re going in the back.” Mary nodded in response. Dean left Jody and Mary standing at the trunk of the Impala, while he and Sam stepped to the front to observe the terrain. 

“You got everything you need?” Jody asked Mary in a low tone. 

“I think so,” Mary nodded, fiddling with her gun. She was always nervous immediately before a hunt, but she felt an added pressure to impress her oldest brother that night. She tucked her gun into the waistband of her jeans as she bent down to adjust a large silver knife she had strapped to her right leg. 

“You’ll do great,” Jody reassured her, “keep your eyes open and stay close to Dean.” Mary gave a slight nod before closing the trunk of the Impala and joining Dean at his side.   
Dean looked down to where his sister stood. She rolled her shoulders, loosening herself up to stay relaxed. 

“Good luck,” Sam said, giving Dean a pat on the shoulder. He cleared his throat before he and Jody hiked toward the front entrance. Mary silently followed behind Dean.   
When they made it to the door, Dean gave Mary a look instructing her to take the other side of the door. The pair may not have been good at verbal communication, but their non verbal communication was more or less impressive. 

Dean tried the doorknob and found the door to be unlocked. He gave Mary a look before pushing it open, being as quiet as possible. They were met with a dark room. Dean stepped carefully into the house, with Mary close at his heels. A stirring sound in the far right corner caught Dean’s attention, while movement to the left caught Mary’s. Dean was surprised to hear a shot ring out behind him as Mary shot and killed a werewolf. Her quick actions brought the other werewolves further into the room, growling and baring their teeth at her. Dean was quick to kill another two, before the werewolves’ movements became more advanced. 

Mary ducked out of the way as a werewolf lunged at her. A different one grabbed her from behind, but she was quick to send an elbow against the beast’s stomach to force him off. In a smooth motion she shot the wolf in front of her and then shifted to shoot the one who had come up behind her. 

As Dean and Mary fought the werewolves in the back half of the building, they could hear shots coming from the front, signaling that Jody and Sam had also met a collection of monsters. The ruckus started to die down as Mary and Dean waited for more werewolves to emerge from the shadows. They counted the bodies on the ground, seeing eleven laying lifelessly. 

“Let’s keep moving,” Dean said, stepping over a body and going toward the door leading to the front half of the building. When he stepped into the shadows, another werewolf revealed himself, using his claws to slice a deep cut into his abdomen. Mary saw the beast shift and was quick with her gun. She didn’t wait for the body to drop as she ran toward her brother. 

“Dean!” she shouted, seeing him laying on the floor holding his stomach. She dropped to her knees to assess the damage. He gritted his teeth in pain. “Shit,” she muttered, pulling her oversized flannel off of her and pushing it against to wound to slow the bleeding. Dean’s eyes opened wide as he spotted motion behind her. 

“MJ,” he tried pushing her away so that she could see the werewolf coming up behind her. She had stupidly dropped her gun on her way to Dean’s side, and it was slightly more than arms length away. 

“Shush, Dean,” she said in a low tone. It was then that out of the corner of her eye she saw the werewolf moving. Without another word she reached for the silver blade strapped to her ankle. Almost a second after she had retrieved her knife the werewolf lunged at her. She quickly turned to it and held the knife up. She caught the werewolf with the blade horizontally at its neck. She pushed the monster at arms length, letting its weight and movements being to severe its head from its body. Blood seeped from the werewolf’s neck as she pushed the silver blade deeper into it. With one last push the head came tumbling off and the body fell limp against her own. She pushed the lifeless form off of her just as Jody entered the room. 

“Dean?” She called before seeing his body on the ground, “shit, Mary?” She didn’t even look up to see the blood soaked girl return to her brother’s body. 

“Where’s Sam?” Mary asked as she returned to assessing Dean’s wound. Dean groaned in response. His worried eyes traveled over his sister’s body, trying to find out if she was injured. Thankfully, Dean’s wound would not be life threatening as soon as it was sewn up and the bleeding had stopped. He couldn’t move, for fear he would make it worse. 

“Got a big gash in his leg,” Jody began, “I’ll need help moving him.” 

Mary shook her head, “We can’t leave Dean here.” She pulled her now blood soaked flannel away from the wound to look at it, “he needs stitches or he’ll bleed out.” 

Sam appeared suddenly at the door, exhausted from hopping on one foot to the back half of the house. “Dean!” he shouted, dropping to the ground. He grimaced in pain after hitting the floor. 

“I thought you said he couldn’t walk,” Mary said, looking at Sam’s bloody leg. 

“I jumped,” Sam explained, “I could hear you talking.” He looked again at Dean, “there’s a first aid kit in the trunk.” Sam quickly assessed his brother’s wounds, thankful that Dean would more than likely survive. 

“On it,” Jody said, standing and running toward the door. 

“Hey,” Sam tried to get Mary’s attention, “you okay?” 

“Yeah,” she answered quickly. 

“You ever given someone stitches?” He asked, leaning back against the nearby door frame. He was in far more pain than he let on, and knew his hands would be too shaky to sew his brother up. 

Mary shook her head, “no.”

“It’s just like sewing clothes,” Sam assured her, “but you gotta have a steady hand.”

“Why can’t Jody do it?” she asked. 

“Jody’s hands aren’t steady enough,” Sam lied. Jody was capable of stitching Dean up, but Sam wanted Mary to do it. 

Dean was still quiet, but listening to every word. His hand moved silently to where Mary’s sat on top of the wound. He gave it a light squeeze and Mary looked down at him. Just then Jody entered the building, holding a first aid kit and a bottle of alcohol. Mary looked at Sam and then back at Dean. Dean nodded to confirm that he trusted Mary to sew him up. Following Sam’s instructions exactly, Mary began the process of stitching up the wound on Dean’s abdomen. Thankfully, the wound wasn’t deep enough to cause more damage than a few stitches could solve, but the bleeding had to be stopped before he could be moved to the car. 

“Good,” Jody nodded once Mary had finished. Mary let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and looked down at her brother. Dean nodded and took another drink from the bottle of alcohol he held. He still sat quietly, but was able to relax more now that the wound had been closed. Sam sighed and offered his little sister a smile. “I’m going to drive the car up closer to the house,” Jody said standing, “it’ll be easier to move them.” 

Mary nodded before wiping some of the blood from her hands on her pants. The blood that had splattered on her face from the werewolf had already dried, and would need to be washed off. Her flannel was ruined, but the verdict was still out on the dirt and blood covered jeans. 

Dean shifted and sat up on his elbows, “you did good, kid.” He looked at the well sewn wound on his side and then at Mary. His eyes moved past her and landed on the body of the werewolf she had decapitated. “That was pretty badass,” he nodded toward it. Dean’s kind words caught Sam’s attention, and he followed his brother’s gaze toward the headless figure. 

“Dude,” Sam gave Mary an impressed smile. 

Mary couldn’t help but be proud of herself and how impressed her older brothers were of her. Mary picked up the knife that sat by her to show Sam what she had used. She hid the cut on her hand that she had as a result of the knife, fearing that if they noticed the injury that was largely her own fault they wouldn’t be as proud of her. 

“The werewolf jumped at her though and she frickin’ sliced its head off,” Dean laughed as he recounted the story. 

Jody heard the Winchester sibling’s shared laughter and stopped at the entrance to the building, smiling. Sam had made the right choice in having Mary take care of Dean’s wounds, as it drew the fighting siblings closer together and helped show Dean how capable his sister really was. Jody let the three enjoy their moment together before returning to help move the older two.


	15. Cas comes back

Sam and Dean were doing well enough to travel after a few days of rest at Jody’s house. Mary enjoyed herself thoroughly as she and her brothers exchanged stories in the comfort of the police sheriff’s home. Jody had taken Mary shopping for clothes the moment she learned most of her belongings had been destroyed in the fire. Sam and Dean could not be more pleased at how their sister seemed to be getting along with their old friend. After learning how to give someone stitches the night of the werewolf hunt, Mary was able to stitch up her own wound without Sam and Dean finding out. She had to be careful of the way she maneuvered her hand when she was around them, but she felt confident that they were unaware of her injury. 

It was a nice change for the Winchester siblings, but Mary secretly worried that things would go back to the way they were before the pureblood hunt as soon as they returned to the bunker. Her nightmares had come back and nearly every night before going to bed the intense pain returned to her head. She had yet to tell her brothers about the returning nightmares. 

“Don’t be a stranger,” Jody had said as she hugged Mary before the three drove off in the black Impala. Sam was at the wheel, and Dean was stretched out behind him, attempting to sleep through the car ride with the assistance of pain killers. For once, Mary found herself seated in the front of the Impala, a welcomed change to the cramped backseat. 

Sam looked to his younger sister. Before the hunt he and Mary had spent many mornings chatting, just the two of them. As he drove, he realized that the last time he got to talk one on one with his sister was when he asked her about her nightmares. She smiled out the window as she watched the trees go by. Sam thought she seemed more carefree than she had before, he was thankful for whatever it was that Jody had said that changed her attitude. “How, um,” Sam began, “how are your nightmares?” Mary looked at him, her smile faltering. 

She looked down at her hands before tucking her hair behind her ear and saying, “pretty much the same.”

“Anything come true so far?” he asked hesitantly, meeting her eyes when he glanced over at her. 

“Not that I can tell,” she shook her head, “I don’t know what you’re expecting, Sam. When I wake up, all I remember is that they’re horrible. I can’t tell what actually happens in them.”

“You can’t?” he asked, surprised. 

Dean shifted in the backseat, causing Mary and Sam to pause and see if he would wake up. When he didn’t, they continued. “How often are they happening?” Sam asked. 

Mary answered in a quiet voice, “every night.”

“Every night?” he was surprised, “Why didn’t you say something?”

“They just became regular. It wasn’t like this before,” she insisted, “I swear.” Sam stayed quiet. “Sam, I didn’t want to ruin everything.” 

“Ruin everything?”

“Me and Dean, all three of us, we were getting along. No fights. Dean finally trusts me to hunt, he doesn’t look at me like I’m some helpless disappointment. Sam, you don’t know what it’s like to have someone you’ve looked up to all your life look at you like you’re helpless.”

“Trust me, I do.”

“If I had said something, it would’ve gone back to the way it was before the pack of purebloods.”

“I know,” Sam agreed, “but you still gotta tell us about this kinda thing, Mary. You know we’re worried about it.”

“But they’re not premonitions, Sam. They’re just normal nightmares.”

Sam sighed, “just, tell me. If you can’t tell Dean, you gotta at least tell me.”

Mary waited before nodding and saying, “okay. I will.”

“How’s your hand?” Sam asked, “Let me see it.”

“What?” she was surprised, she thought no one had noticed, “how did you-”

“You honestly thought neither of us would notice?” he scoffed, “let me see it.” Mary stretched her hand out for him to see, “you did a good job,” Sam commented on the stitches, “we’ll take them out when we get back to the bunker.”

“Thanks,” she pulled her hand back tentatively

Sam looked Mary over, “try to get some sleep. You look exhausted.” 

Mary nodded her head before leaning against the window to try and get some shut eye. Sam was left to the silence of his own mind for the rest of the drive home. He was thankful for the time spent at Jody’s, as visits with her were always refreshing for him. Knowing that Mary was keeping both her nightmares and her injury a secret however, was beginning to worry him. 

When the three arrived back at the bunker they each went quietly to their rooms, thankful to have their own beds back. None of them seemed at all interested in socializing after the long drive. As Mary had suspected, the Winchesters fell back into their old routines. Mary and Sam continued to have their morning coffee together but Dean was mostly antisocial. He wasn’t consciously avoiding his siblings, but while his wound healed he found himself staying in his room instead of making conversation with the other two. He still hadn’t heard from Cas and was worried about him. 

It was the middle of July when the pace at the bunker began to change. Sam had been called by a friend asking for assistance on a case, but Mary and Dean had elected to stay home. Dean was nearly fully healed, but wanted to get in at least a week of hard training before he was ready to start hunting again. If Cas had been home, he could have healed Dean and made the recovery process much quicker, but without him Dean had to get better the old fashioned way. It was Sam’s suggestion to Mary that she stay back with Dean, as it was an opportunity for the pair to grow closer. Mary loved the idea, and hoped equally as much as Sam that she and Dean could get closer the week Sam was away. Dean was just glad she hadn’t fought to go on the hunt with Sam, saving him from extensive worrying on her behalf. 

Mary was disappointed as the week went on. She and Dean still didn’t speak much, and she began to worry that they would never be close the way she wanted to. When Friday came around she was met with even more disappointment. “Hi, Dean,” she smiled at her older brother as he entered the bunker library. Mary had woken up early that morning, but Dean was emerging from his room for the first time that day. It was already the middle of the afternoon. He only grunted in response. Mary’s smile faltered before she continued, “any plans for the day?”

Dean finally looked at his sister, “I’m actually gonna go out tonight, hit the bars.” Mary didn’t respond, “I haven’t been out in weeks.”

“Oh.”

“No offense,” he said, noticing her disappointment, “it’s just that I want to be around some people of legal drinking age for a night.” Mary couldn’t help but be upset at his words. 

“No, I understand,” she nodded. Their conversation was interrupted by Mary’s phone ringing on the table. When she picked it up to answer it, Dean left her to be alone. “Hi, Father,” she smiled, recognizing the friendly voice. 

“Happy Birthday, Mary Josephine,” he said happily, “is this a bad time? The kids all want to say hello.” Mary smiled at his words. It was the first time she’d heard from her old foster home since coming to live with her brothers. It was also the first ‘Happy Birthday’ she’d gotten that day. 

“Not at all,” Mary said, obviously thrilled to speak with them. Deep down, Mary knew that there was no reason to expect her brothers to remember it was her birthday. Sure, they’d seen her birth certificate, but it was unlikely they would remember the date. Mary gave up hope when Dean told her he’d be going out that night and leaving her alone in the bunker. 

After a long call with her old foster family, Mary found herself brainstorming ways to spend the rest of the afternoon. She reminisced on her old birthdays and how she had spent them. A thought came into her head and she stood with a smile. She grabbed a beer from the kitchen before she made her way to the garage where her beloved Mercury Cougar had sat since she moved in with the boys. She couldn’t help but smile as she looked at the beautiful car in front of her. The smile faded when she heard a voice behind her. 

“Planning on going somewhere, sweetheart?” Dean asked, seeing his sister and the bottle of beer in her hand, “cause if you’re drinking that I’m gonna have to take your keys away.” Mary rolled her eyes almost immediately. For someone who drank as frequently as her oldest brother, he was annoyingly strict about when and what she could and could not drink.

“Not really,” she said, bringing the bottle to her lips without turning to look at him, “I’ve got nowhere to go.”

“Then what are you doing in here?” he asked, coming to her side, “Get lost?”

“No, Dean,” she sighed, “I came to check on her.” She motioned to her car, surprising Dean. 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, stepping toward the car and opening the hood, “it’s been awhile since she’s been out, and I’m not even the last person who drove her.”

“Where’d you even get a car like this?” he asked, looking it over, “I didn’t know kids in foster homes could even have cars.”

“It was a gift.”

Dean was surprised, “From who?”

Mary took another sip of her beer, “Uncle Bobby, on my sixteenth birthday.” 

“Damn,” he looked the engine over, “where was he hiding this beauty all my life?”

His sister couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, “It was a piece of junk when I got it. It could barely run.”

“You mean you did this? Fixed it up?”

She nodded, “spent almost every penny I made at the diner fixing her up.” 

Dean clicked his tongue, shaking his head at how impressive his little sister was. He looked at her, “I never would have pegged you as someone who knew about cars.”

“Why?” she gave him a playful look, “cause I’m a girl?”

“No,” he shook his head, “you just… you’ve always seemed like more of the book worm type of person… like Sammy.”

Mary laughed at his response, “I mean, yeah I like books, I didn’t have much else to entertain myself with for a long time, but…” Mary paused to think about what she would say next. 

“‘But’ what?”

“I would’ve given anything, to feel closer to Dad… and to you guys,” she said hesitantly, “when he first disappeared, that meant reading all the lore I could. When this car showed up with a note saying Dad would’ve wanted me to have this… it took over my life.”

“Sixteenth birthday?”

Mary nodded, “At that point, I kind of assumed I’d never see him again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” she was surprised at the seemingly random apology from Dean. 

“For not coming for you sooner,” he said, “I mean, we didn’t know about you, but it must’ve sucked not even getting to see Dad. Not knowing what happened.”

“It was all I knew.”

“Yeah, but, to have him disappear like that,” he sounded like he was beginning to get angry, “to know you have family out there but you have no way to find them. You must’ve felt so-”

“Alone?” Mary finished his sentence for him, “rejected? Yeah, sure, but that’s what most kids feel like in a foster home.”

“How are you so positive about this?” Dean asked, surprised. 

She sighed, “I stopped being angry a long time ago, Dean.” Mary knew that if she was going to tell her brother about her birthday, now would be the time. But for some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to. It wasn’t like they would do much to celebrate anyway. Mary didn’t want Dean to feel any worse than he seemed to already feel. 

Finishing the last of her beer in a long swig, Mary handed the bottle to the oldest Winchester, “I’m going back to my room, maybe watch a movie.” Dean looked down at the empty bottle in his hands, confused as to why she had given it to him. She clapped her hand against his arm as she walked past him, “have fun tonight, Dean.”

“You too, kid,” he nodded. Dean remained in the garage as Mary exited. He looked down at the bottle again and then at the car in front of him, a subtle smiling emerging on his face. 

“You called?” a gruff voice sounded behind him. 

Dean turned around, recognizing the voice immediately, “Cas, what the hell? Where have you been?” His smile had faded, and he now wore a look of anger and concern. Castiel stood near Dean’s Impala, completely unharmed. He looked just as he had the last time Dean saw him. 

“There have been recent surges of power that I’ve been looking into,” he said, as if it was obvious. 

Dean shook his head, “Cas, you can’t just go MIA on us. How were we supposed to know what the hell was going on?” Cas remained silent, waiting for Dean to explain his numerous phone calls and prayers. “It’s been two months, what’s going on?” he asked, beginning the short walk back to the war room. 

“I think there may be a new profit emerging,” Cas began to explain. 

“Another? Why?”

“We’re not sure,” he followed closely behind Dean, “the power surges are unlike any I’ve seen before. They’re almost god-like, but they’re similar to that of a profit.”

“So it’s not a profit?” Dean set the empty bottle on the table in the center of the room before taking a seat in one of the chairs. 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

Dean sighed, “any omens?”

“No,” Cas shook his head. 

While Castiel and Dean were discussing the recent power surges, Mary was walking from the kitchen back to her room with a freshly popped bowl of popcorn. Before she could reach her room however, the immense pain in her head came back. It was so strong she dropped the bowl of popcorn and fell to the ground, gripping her temples.   
The sound of the bowl crashing to the floor caught Dean’s attention. 

“MJ?” he called out, standing almost immediately from his chair, “you okay?”

He got no answer, as Mary still sat on the floor, curled up in pain. Dean exchanged a glance with a confused Cas before heading in the direction of Mary’s room. When he caught sight of Mary hunched over on the floor, he ran toward her. “Kid,” he said, trying to pull her hands from her head, “what the hell’s going on?”

When Castiel caught sight of the girl he stopped, keeping his distance. “Dean,” he tried. 

Dean ignored him as he focused on his sister. Her face was still contorted in a look of pure agony. As the pain began to subside her grip on her temples loosened. “Hey,” Dean tried again, “what the hell was that?” Mary was left panting, trying to recover from the most intense pain she’d experienced so far. Dean tilted her head up with his hand under her chin, but pulled back slightly when he saw the blood dripping from her nose. 

“Dean,” Castiel tried again. 

“What, Cas?” Dean turned angrily, upset that the angel was trying to distract from his obviously hurt sister. 

“She’s-”

“My sister,” Dean finished for him, “you would’ve known that if you had showed up when I called you.”

“No, Dean-”

“Not now, Cas,” he stopped him, turning his attention back to Mary, unsure of what was happening with her. Mary was still silent, but her eyes were trained on the angel in front of her. As her breathing slowed, she looked back to her brother who still held a concerned look. “Come on,” he said, quietly, “let’s get you up.” Mary allowed Dean to help her to her feet. He held most of her weight as he helped her stumble back to the war room. Castiel stood and watched his friend without offering assistance. He stood with a scowl on his face, unwilling to break his gaze on the girl. Once Dean had gotten Mary settled in a chair, he asked again, “what happened?”

“I-”

“Dean,” Castiel forcefully interrupted again. 

“What?” he practically yelled in response, fed up with the angel beside him. 

Castiel finally moved his eyes from Mary to the oldest Winchester, “she’s not human.”


	16. Chapter 16

“She’s not human.”

Dean’s eyes moved quickly from Castiel to Mary, and then back to Castiel, “What?” He took a step back from his sister and toward Cas. 

“Dean,” MJ tried. She was still breathing heavily from the pain that had moved through her moments before. Unlike the other times, the pain Mary felt traveled through her whole body and left her shaking. 

“No,” Dean snapped angrily. Mary stopped talking abruptly, seeing the hurt in her brother’s face. “What the hell do you mean, ‘She’s not human’?”

“She isn’t a normal human,” Cas said again. 

“Isn’t a normal human or isn’t human, Cas?” he said with gritted teeth, “Which is it?” Dean was yelling now, prompting his sister to curl up into herself, wanting to look as small as she felt. Cas’ eyes had not moved from the girl curled up in her chair. 

“Trouble in paradise?” an English voice sounded behind Cas. All eyes went to the man dressed in all black. 

“Not now Crowley,” Dean warned. Mary looked up to see who her brother was now talking to. 

Crowley scoffed as he walked toward the man, “Now, Squirrel, I was only coming to check in on the love birds. I can hear you two fighting from,” his mocking sentence ended before he finished his thought when he saw Mary, “oh, hello, I’ve not seen this one before.” With commanding steps he circled the girl’s chair. Mary didn’t know why or how, but she could sense that something was off about him. She pulled back when he reached his hand toward her face. Dean took a protective step toward her, regardless of his uncertainty about her moments before. “Interesting,” Crowley mumbled, looking the girl over. 

“Crowley,” Dean warned. Crowley looked over his shoulder at the man. He raised an eyebrow seeing Dean’s concerned look. A glance at Castiel standing behind Dean was all Crowley needed to know that it was the girl they had been fighting about only moments before. 

He turned back to Mary before continuing, “Another Winchester, I’m guessing,” Crowley clicked his tongue, “Can none of them keep it in their pants?” The back of the chair made it impossible for her to pull back from him any farther, and he gripped her chin roughly. Mary couldn’t help but spit at him in disgust as he brought his face closer to hers, trying to get a closer look. The action caught Dean by surprise as he had never mentioned the King of Hell to his sister before. Crowley pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the spit from his face. He smirked at the girl’s feistiness, “Finally, a Winchester with a bit of personality.” He turned back to Dean and Cas before placing a hand on Mary’s shoulder. Dean’s jaw clenched at the contact. “You two won’t mind, right?” he said before he and Mary disappeared in a flash. 

Dean instinctively lunged toward the chair Mary had sat in, even though he knew it would do no good, “Dammit, Crowley.” He hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, contemplating what to do next. Cas was still oddly quiet, frustrating Dean even further. Angrily, Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed his younger brother’s number.   
“Sam?” he grunted getting his brother’s voicemail, “Crowley showed up at the bunker and took Mary. Call me… oh, and Cas is back.” 

~~~

After being flashed out of the bunker by Crowley, Mary found herself in a dark and dirty room. The man she had met only moments before hand cuffed her to one of the damp walls without saying anything. The only doorway in the room was flanked by two tall men, they looked at Mary with black eyes, signaling that they were demons. 

“Just a little insurance,” Crowley said to her, referring to the restraints, “You Winchesters are surprisingly resourceful.” Mary remained silent. She took in everything about the room that she could, as the only light source was emitting from the door that would no doubt be closed moments after Crowley left. “Now,” he said, stepping back to look her small form over, “where have they been hiding you?” he asked himself more than anyone. He, like Castiel, saw something unnatural in her. He cocked his head to one side, “that’s… interesting.” He had never seen anyone with the type of celestial glow that surrounded her, “What the hell are you?” 

Mary scooted closer to the wall, unsure of what he was referring to. He and the angel Mary had met previously looked at her in a way that made her grossly uncomfortable. It was as if she was a new play thing for the monster in front of her. 

“Well,” he said, turning to leave, “I’m sure the boys will be knocking on my door soon enough.” Mary couldn’t help but scoff at his words. This caught the demon’s attention. He turned back to look at her, surprised. “What?” Mary met his gaze hesitantly. She stayed silent when she looked away from him. Crowley quickly took a step toward her, eliciting a surprised noise and a quick movement away from him by Mary. 

After regaining her composure, and regretting the moment she let her nerves show, she looked him in the eye again, this time confidently, “Good luck.” There was a small pause between each word, and it was the only thing she offered to him before shutting her mouth again and leaning against the wall. Crowley was surprised by her words, as only moments before she had seemed scared of him. Her sudden burst of confidence told him that even if the Winchester brothers didn’t arrive quickly to rescue her, he’d be able to have a fun time with his new prisoner. 

~~~

“But why the hell would he have taken her?” Sam asked as he paced the war room of the bunker. The second he had listened to Dean’s voicemail he rushed back to the bunker. Dean sat at the table, his head in his hand that rested on it. He rubbed his forehead in thought. Cas stood on the opposite side of the table, watching the brothers’ movements. 

“He showed up not long after Cas,” Dean said, shaking his head. 

“Can you find her?” Sam stopped pacing to look at the angel. 

Cas shook his head, “he must have put a spell on her so I wouldn’t be able to find her.” 

Dean leaned back in his chair, “great.”

“She is-” Cas began before Dean interrupted her. 

“Mary,” he stated, trying his best to remain calm, “her name is Mary.”

Cas began again, “Mary is not human. There’s something different about her.”

“Different how?” Sam asked, wondering if it really was something like he had gone through years before.

“I can’t tell,” was all Cas said. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “You can’t tell? A few hours ago you were telling me she isn’t human.”

“She doesn’t look human, Dean,” his gruff voice responded, “I’ve never seen a human who looked like her. There’s celestial power all around her. I can see it coursing through her, but it isn’t her own.” 

“A nephilim?” Sam asked, trying to understand what the angel was saying.

Cas shook his head, “No.” Cas finally took a step toward the brothers, as if he was only now engaging in the conversation, “this is unlike any nephilim I’ve ever seen. There is a power running through her that does not compare to any angel.”

Dean sighed, “Whatever she is, Crowley is interested. Let’s just focus on finding her before she gets seriously hurt.”

Sam agreed, sitting down at the table on his laptop, hoping that by some small chance he’d find something that would lead to his younger sister. Castiel disappeared without a word, going on what he knew would be a wild goose chase. Dean cursed himself for the momentary distraction that lead to his sister’s kidnapping. 

~~~

What was only hours on earth felt like days where Mary was being hidden. Crowley had been in and out of the room, trying to find out what he could about her. He was getting frustrated with the Winchester’s inability to find their sister. In his anger he threw a fist at Mary, immediately drawing blood from her nose. She spat back at him, unafraid of his actions. The change of location had done little to stop the intense, inexplicable pain Mary was experiencing. If anything, it made it worse. She was lucky in that it had yet to come at a time when anyone else was in the room. If Crowley had witnessed it, he might have sped up his experiments. 

Crowley was unaware that she couldn’t be tracked by Castiel. The angel had assumed that Crowley had made her unable to be tracked, but she was like that before she had been kidnapped. It was the same reason that Castiel had been unable to detect where the power surges were coming from and why he was so surprised when he first saw her. It was not Mary that drew Cas to the bunker that night. Similarly, it was not Mary that drew Crowley to the bunker. 

As days passed on earth, Mary began to give up hope that her brothers would come looking for her. The last thing she had seen before being transported to the dark room was the look on Dean’s face when his angel friend told him that she wasn’t human. It was a look of both disgust and disappointment. Mary found herself silently praying the way she had been taught to do in her previous foster home. She prayed that she would escape Crowley’s grip alive and that somehow she could mend her relationship with her brothers. 

One day, a completely fed up Crowley entered the room she had been locked in. Aside from the first punch, Crowley had left her mostly unharmed, though underfed and alone. He yanked her to her feet before removing the cuffs around her wrists. She looked at him in surprise. Before she could say anything, he was pulling her by her arm out of the room and down a long corridor. The hall was dark, much like the room, but instead of silence she heard distant screams of agony. At the end of the hall, two demons flanked a door. One of them opened it and the demon king threw Mary into the room, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. Before she could stand two other demons grabbed her by the arms and yanked her to her feet. 

“Sorry, love,” Crowley began, watching the girl fight against the tight grips of the demons, “those brothers of yours are a little slow to respond.” Mary continued to fight against the demons as they pulled her against a table, where they strapped her down. She was laying flat on the table with leather straps across her wrists, ankles, and stomach. She pulled at the restraints but found them as secure as the metal ones that had held her before. “We’re just going to give them,” Mary watched Crowley as his hand hovered over a table with an assortment of knives and tools, “a little… encouragement.” 

Mary continued to struggle against her restraints as Crowley approached the table where she lay. Her eyes widened when she saw the knife he held in his hand, prompting her to fight harder. He clicked his tongue looking at the fear in her eyes, seeing that she was one of the few Winchesters left to be broken. “This’ll be fun,” he said as he began to drag the knife along her cheek, light enough that it would not draw blood, “for me.”

Mary held back a scream as he sliced the skin at her cheek. Crowley was impressed by her resilience, but if anything it encouraged his actions even more. He squinted his eyes at her, wondering what he should try next. He turned his back to her as he looked over his other tools. It was then that she let out a long, painful scream as the attack within her body began. Crowley turned in surprise, seeing how she fought against the restraints and her face twisted in agony. 

When she stopped moving and was left panting, Crowley stepped toward her with a raised eyebrow. Drops of blood still sat on her face, but the cut he had made mere minutes before was almost completely healed. “What the bloody hell?” he muttered, running his rough hand down her face. She tried to pull back from him, but her movement only prompted him to grab her face tightly to look into her eyes, “Well,” he decided, looking as deep into her soul as he could, “let’s see just how much you can handle.”   
Mary did her best to withhold her screams of agony, but Crowley was well trained in the art of torture and he knew every way imaginable to cause pain. 

~~~~

Sam let out a disgruntled sigh as he leaned back in his chair in the war room. For nearly a week the boys had been searching for any signs of Crowley. He ran his hands over his face and then through his hair, debating what to do next. Dean’s gaze never moved from the laptop he was using to search for any sign of recent omens.

The sound of Mary’s phone brought both the Winchester’s attention away from their digging. Mary had dropped the phone before Cas and Dean found her on the ground. The day after she was kidnapped, Dean had found it in the hallway outside her room. They placed it on the war room table, and it had sat there all week taunting them in silence. 

Realizing the phone couldn’t ring forever, Sam reached for it, hoping that whoever was on the other end would have an answer as to where Mary was. “Hello?” he spoke clearly into the phone. 

“Hi there,” a familiar male voice answered, “where’s Mary?”

“Father,” Sam said, looking up at Dean to clue him in as to who was calling, “uh, she’s… she’s on a run.” Sam told the first lie he could think of. 

The priest on the other end couldn’t help but let out a light laugh, “Mary Josephine? On a run?”

Sam tried to match the priest’s joking manner with a chuckle, “yeah, yeah. She starting running a few weeks ago.” For someone who practically lied for a living, Sam was really struggling. 

“She didn’t take her phone?” he asked, a hint of concern showing in his voice. 

Sam widened his eyes, “oh, no… she uh, she forgot. I keep telling her she needs to remember.”

“She can be forgetful at times,” the priest agreed, “anyway, did she have a good time last week?”

“Last week?” Sam glanced at his older brother, confusion evident in his voice. 

“At dinner,” he filled him in, “she told me that you boys were taking her out to dinner for her birthday.”

Sam sighed when he realized what the question was actually about, “uh, yeah. It was really nice.” The pair sat silently for a minute, neither of them sure how to continue their already awkward phone conversation. 

“Well,” the priest finally said, “why don’t you see if she’ll call me once she’s back. A couple of the kids weren’t here when I called Friday and they were hoping to get a chance to talk to her.”

“Absolutely,” Sam nodded though he knew the priest couldn’t see him, “Will do. Bye.” He hung up the phone and set it back on the table before sighing. 

“What did he want?” Dean finally asked, seeing Sam visibly upset but resisting talking about it. 

Sam cleared his throat, “He wanted to know how her birthday dinner went.”

“Birthday dinner?”

“She told him we were taking her to dinner for her birthday,” he explained, “I guess he just wanted to check and see how it went.”

“Did you know it-”

“Of course not, Dean,” Sam interrupted his brother before he could finish his thought, “If I had known I wouldn’t have left for the week.”

Dean shook his head, “why didn’t she say something?” 

The brothers’ conversation ended when Cas appeared at the entrance of the war room. He looked the same as they had last saw him, but he wore a look of concern now. “I’ve scoured the earth,” he said, not waiting for traditional greetings, “I can’t find her.”

“Well she’s gotta be somewhere,” Dean insisted. 

That’s when Sam made the connection. “Dean,” he stopped his brother, “what if she’s not on earth.”

Dean looked to Sam, understanding as well. He then shifted his attention to Castiel, looking for confirmation. “I spoke to a few crossroads demons,” Cas began, “all they know is that Crowley has a new ‘plaything’ but no one knows who or what.”

“‘Plaything’?” Dean muttered in disgust. He shook his head at the thought. 

The three stood silently before Sam spoke up again, “She’s been gone for a week…” 

“That’s gotta feel like months,” Dean finished his brother’s thought, “We gotta get her back.”

~~~~

Mary did her best to not give Crowley the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She was soaked in blood, and though her injuries were healing quickly she felt the pain of each of Crowley’s tortuous actions. 

“Come on, love,” he said, setting yet another blood soaked tool down. Even he was getting tired of the endless torturing without answer, “what the hell are you?” Mary spit out a mouth full of blood in response. 

Crowley rolled his eyes and picked up another tool. It was one he had been holding back from using, not knowing if even she could withstand its pain. As he approached her Mary fought back against her restraints. It was the same as every time he came toward her before. She would fight, sometimes spit at him, and he would continue his psychotic game. This time however, things changed. Mary fought against the restraints. The only thought in her mind was how she would much rather be in the bunker. She would take her brother’s judgments over this torture any day. Her body was weak, and it was miraculous that she had lived as long as she did. Before Crowley could make contact with her skin again, in a flash her body disappeared in front of him. 

“What the-” Crowley was shocked when the young girl vanished from the table in front of him, “find her!” he ordered the demons standing beside him. 

Mary was even more surprised when in a fit of coughs she landed on the table of the bunker’s war room. She landed with a thud and she immediately curled up as tightly as she could as she felt the pain of the last week in full effect. 

Ironically, this was one of the few moments in the past week that the war room was empty. She kept her eyes closed tight as she was curled up on the table. 

Sam was the first person at the door of the room, “Mary?” he said, shocked at seeing her. Her bloodied state immediately caught his attention and he went running toward her. He called out to his brother in another room, “Dean!” Dean could hear the urgency in his voice and ran to follow the sound as quickly as he could. When he got to the war room he was met with the image of his brother holding his tortured younger sister in his arms. 

Mary was shaking in Sam’s arms. She kept her eyes focused down, not wanting to meet her brother’s disappointed gaze again. When Dean stepped toward her, she shifted closer to Sam. The movement did not go unnoticed by the older two. Instead of trying to comfort Mary, Dean retrieved his phone from his pocket and began calling Castiel. 

Dean was still on the phone when Sam noticed Mary’s breathing begin to even. He saw that she was silently crying, and continued to rub soft circles on her back. Mary had spent so long hiding any response to Crowley’s torturing that her freedom brought with it a wave of repressed emotions. “You’re safe,” Sam whispered, trying his best to reassure her, “I gotcha. You’re not going anywhere.”

Cas appeared in the room, drawing everyone’s attention immediately. Mary didn’t look up, and instead tried to bury herself deeper into her brother’s arms. 

“Cas, wait,” Dean tried. Cas was quickly approaching the girl and attempting to pry her brother’s arms off of her. Mary was immediately filled with terror, not knowing why the angel was still so angry with her. 

Before Cas could say a single word, Crowley’s form flashed into the room. When she saw him, Mary gripped tighter to her brother’s form, fearing that he would take her away again. “Took you long enough,” Crowley said with a scowl. Dean stepped protectively between Crowley and the table where Mary sat. Both Cas and Crowley kept their gazes focused on the table, and the power they could see seeping out of the girl. 

“You take another step toward her and I swear to god,” Dean warned, glaring at the demon. 

A voice from the doorway interrupted the escapade, “Chuck will do.”


	17. Vessel of the Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SuzyQ for the sweet comments! Also thank you to everyone who has left kudos :)

“Chuck will do,” came from the doorway, surprising everyone in the room. Dean, Castiel, and Crowley turned their attention to the voice, while Sam found himself still focused on his little sister. At hearing Chuck’s voice, Mary had loosened her grip on Sam. She seemed calmer, and her change in disposition did not go unnoticed by Sam. 

“What the hell?” Dean stared, Cas shifted awkwardly behind him. Wordlessly, Chuck stepped into the room and approached the youngest Winchester. Unlike when she had been approached before, she remained calm. Sam watched Chuck’s actions closely and waited to see how his sister would react. 

“Child,” Chuck muttered disappointedly, placing a soft hand on her cheek, “what have they done to you?” Mary’s eyes flicked over Chuck’s shoulder to where Crowley stood. Chuck followed her gaze to see the demon standing beside the angel. 

“That’s my cue,” Crowley said quietly before he disappeared. 

Chuck turned his attention back to Mary before Dean spoke, “Not that we aren’t glad to see you and all, but what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your sister?”

Chuck ignored Dean and placed his hand caringly on Mary’s forehead. A warmth spread through her body as Chuck healed her. When he was satisfied that her wounds both inside and out were fully healed, he turned to Dean and said, “Last time, I sent my messenger, but I’d forgotten that he’s dead and I’m still not exactly on the best of terms with most of my sons and daughters in heaven.”

“Your messenger?” Dean asked. 

Castiel answered for Chuck, “Gabriel.”

Dean looked from Castiel to Chuck, processing what had been said, “Wait, what do you mean, ‘last time’?”

While they spoke, Mary released her grip on Sam and sat on her own. She rolled her shoulders at her painless freedom. MJ’s movement brought the group’s attention back to her. She glanced between each of them before looking at Chuck, “um, who are you?”

Chuck smiled at her bluntness, “I am God the Father, but you can call me Chuck.”

“God the Father?” Mary asked in disbelief, “Just like that? What about the burning bush and all the ‘be not afraid’ bullshit?” she thought back to the stories she’d heard growing up with a priest and a nun for foster parents. 

He chuckled, “I’ve toned down a bit since you last read anything about me.” Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, both fully aware of how extravagant Chuck could be when he wanted to. Castiel kept his eyes glued to Mary, who hadn’t stopped looking at Chuck. She didn’t look at him in disbelief, but rather curiosity. 

“If you’re really God…” she began hesitantly. She glanced at Castiel before looking back at Chuck and continuing, “what’s wrong with me?” Sam and Dean were both surprised by her question, “Castiel here seems to think I’m not human. So… Chuck, what am I”

Chuck cleared his throat, “Well… you are human.”

Mary looked Cas in the eye and sarcastically asked, “Really?” Dean gave Castiel a pissed off look. He cursed himself for allowing the angel to make him doubt his sister. 

“But you’re not really… normal…” Chuck continued. 

It was Dean’s turn to speak up this time, “What?”

“What do you mean I’m not normal?”

“Well…” Chuck looked at each of the Winchester siblings, knowing the older two would not be happy with what he was about to say, “you’re a vessel.”

Sam finally spoke up, “Whose vessel?” Sam had watched for weeks as his sister showed similar characteristics to those he had shown years ago. He was less than pleased to now find out his sister was also a sought after vessel. 

“Mine.”

“Wait, what?” Dean was the only one capable of forming words. Even Castiel was caught off guard by Chuck’s words. 

Mary’s eyebrows were knitted in confusion, so Chuck continued, “I only have a handful of true vessels throughout history.” MJ remained silent as he continued. “Centuries ago, the Virgin Mary was the vessel who ushered my son into the world.”

“You’re not about to tell me I’m the next virgin freaking Mary,” she interrupted. 

“No, no, no,” he insisted, seeing her concern, “she was the Ark of the Covenant vessel. You are a vessel for the Holy Spirit.”

“The Holy Spirit?” she repeated after him, “like, tongues of fire, white dove, Holy Spirit?” Chuck nodded in response. Mary leaned back against the table, taking in everything she’d just been told. 

“Is this why she’s been having nightmares?” Sam asked, no more relieved knowing she was the Lord’s vessel rather than an angel’s. Chuck nodded in response. Mary gave Sam a confused look. She didn’t understand the implications being a vessel could have. Mary grew up being told that angels and god could do no wrong, but Sam and Dean were less likely to believe that. Sam cleared his throat before continuing, “I thought she couldn’t be a vessel without consenting to it.”

“She can’t,” Chuck confirmed. 

Dean spoke up, “so she’s not really a vessel yet?”

“Technically, no, she only has the potential to become one, but-” Chuck further explained. Before he could say anything else, Dean interrupted him again. 

“Well she’s not doing it.”

“Dean,” Cas spoke up, trying to reign in the angry hunter. Like Dean, Sam had reservations about Mary being the Holy Spirit’s vessel, but he knew that now might not be the best time to voice his opinion. 

“That’s not your decision,” Chuck said, remembering Dean’s resistance to being Michael the Archangel’s vessel. 

“She’ll do it,” Castiel insisted. He looked at Dean, “Very few people are the vessels of the Lord. If she is being revealed as one, she is needed. This is something she needs to do.”

“Excuse me,” Mary said, but Cas and Dean argued over her, “Excuse me.” Her volume finally got the attention of the other four, “This is my decision to make.”

“No, kid-” Dean interrupted her. 

“Dean,” she tried again. 

“No,” he stopped her, “you’re our responsibility. We’re not about to let you do this. You have no idea what being a vessel means.”

Mary rolled her eyes, “I can handle myself, Dean,” she said his name pointedly, “and in case you forgot, I’m not a kid anymore. I’m not your responsibility.” 

Dean found himself answering back with something he never expected to hear himself say, “You live under my roof, you-”

Mary interrupted him with a groan before stomping out of the room. Never in her life had Mary been able to stomp out of a room angrily and with so much attitude without the fear of foster parents sending her away. Similarly, Dean had never had a real opportunity to discipline anyone. 

When Mary’s footsteps could no longer be heard from the war room, Sam found himself once again stepping in as the mediator between his brother and sister, “Dean,” he sighed. 

“What?” Dean asked angrily. Sam only shook his head before following in the direction Mary had walked before. Chuck gave Dean a disappointed glare, “What?!” Dean asked again, failing to see his mistake. Chuck didn’t say anything else before he disappeared from the room. 

~~~

“Mary!” Sam called, stepping into the garage. He spotted Mary near her car, “Hey, Mary, wait up.” Mary stopped at the driver’s side door and turned to face him, “Where are you headed?” he asked, avoiding upsetting her more by talking about Dean. 

“Out, Sam,” she sighed. 

Sam could tell she just needed a little space after everything that had happened, “Just,” he quietly began, “be careful.” He reached into his jeans pocket to dig out Mary’s cellphone, “Keep in touch.” Mary offered up a small smile before taking the phone and turning back toward the car. “Oh, and Mary,” she turned toward him again, “I know I’m a little late, but Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks,” Mary couldn’t help but smile, now at least one of her brothers had wished her well. 

After she climbed into her car, Sam stood at her open window and said, “don’t be out long. Dean and I were thinking maybe we could celebrate, now that you’re home safe.”  
Mary only nodded in response before she put her car in drive. Sam watched as the Mercury Cougar pulled out of the bunker’s garage. Once the car was out of his sight, he returned to the war room where Dean and Cas still sat bickering.


	18. Chapter 18

Mary drove for a solid hour before pulling into a roadside bar. Even after traveling with the boys for just a short amount of time, she was already oddly familiar with the type. She would enter in with Sam and Dean, usually being pushed to a booth with Sam before any sleazy men could hit on her. It was the type of place she never would have entered before she met her brothers. Tonight, it didn’t matter that she was alone or that she wasn’t twenty-one. All that mattered was that she was away from her brothers. Mary had thought that after everything that had happened in the past week, which felt more like a month to her, she’d want to spend time with Sam and Dean. She didn’t expect to return to find out that she was one of the Lord’s “true vessels.”

“Hey there,” an alcohol soaked voice brought Mary away from her thoughts.

“No thanks,” she said without looking up at the man. She had taken a seat at the bar but had yet to order herself a drink.

The man persisted, “come on, little lady. Let me get you a drink. Just one.”

Mary rolled her eyes, “I said no thank you.” The man wouldn’t take no for an answer. Mary felt the eyes of the bartender as well as some of the patrons at the bar begin to watch the ordeal. The man snaked his arm over the back of Mary’s chair and leaned in even closer. She pushed the man off her and stood from her seat, “leave me alone.” She walked to the other side of the bar and took another empty seat. The man grumbled in annoyance before taking his drink to a table on the opposite side of the room.

“You okay?” a female voice asked her. Mary looked up to see the bartender standing in front of her, giving her an easy going smile.

“Yeah,” Mary nodded, “can I just get a, uh, whiskey sour?”

She gave a genuine smile this time, “sure thing.” While the bartender made her drink, Mary observed the rest of the bar. It was empty for the most part, aside from a few drunk men dotted throughout the place and a man and woman at the bar.

“What brings you in?” the bartender asked as she slid Mary’s drink to her, “I’ve never seen you before.”

Mary took a sip before answering, “I was out for a drive, figured I’d stop by for a drink.” The bartender didn’t say much more before she left to take care of the other customers. Mary was alone only momentarily before another drunk man approached her at the bar. This one was even harder to reject, as it was clear very few women had turned him down.

“Now, I know you’re not trying to pick up this little lady,” a male voice with a thick Texan twang said from the other side of Mary’s bar stool. The drunk man on her right finally removed his gaze from Mary’s chest to look up at the man the voice had come from.

“What’s it to you?” the drunk man slurred out.

The tall Texan let a laugh ring out, “what’s it to me when a man tries to pick up my girl?” his tone was more serious at the end of his sentence. Mary stayed silent, waiting to see how the man’s lie would turn out.

“My mistake,” the drunk muttered before excusing himself. Mary couldn’t help but scoff. It figured, a man would only accept her ‘no’ when it came from another man.

“You alright?” the Texan’s voice softened when he spoke to Mary. She noticed the way he stepped away from her now that he was no longer posing as her boyfriend.

It was the second time she’d been asked that question since she arrived, and her answer was as much of a lie this time as it was before, “I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry to-”

“It’s fine. I appreciate it,” Mary interrupted him. She dug into her jeans’ pocket to pull out cash to pay for her drink.

“Let me,” the man insisted, “you deserve it after not being able to enjoy your drink in peace.” Mary downed the last of her whiskey before standing. She thanked the Texan and stomped out the door of the bar.

~~~~~

While Mary was at the bar, Sam and Dean discussed the fate of their younger sister. “She can’t do this, Sam,” Dean insisted. He was pacing around the war room while Sam sat at the large table. In the time since Mary had left, they had switched spots several times. Even though it had been several hours, they had yet to see Mary return nor had they come to a conclusion on what to do.

“She’s being chased by several demons, who knows if Crowley is still coming after her. Maybe if she lets Chuck take the reigns, she’ll be safe,” Sam suggested.

“But it won’t be Chuck. It’ll be some Holy Spirit dude.”

Sam cleared his throat, “I mean, technically, it’s the same god.”

“What?”

“One god, three persons,” he explained.

Dean paused momentarily, “whatever. She’s not doing it.”

“Come on, Dean,” Sam pleaded, “it’s the best way to keep her safe. Having God on our bad side really isn’t a great idea.”

“And have her sign away her free will? No way,” Dean huffed.

Sam started to interrupt him again, but another voice jumped in first, “Seriously? You’re deciding my future without even including me in the conversation?” Mary stood in the entrance of the war room with her arms folded across her chest.

“Where the hell have you been?” Dean asked angrily.

“Out.”

“Not good enough,” Sam surprised everyone by interjecting.

Mary paused a moment, taken back by her brother’s anger, “I went for a drive.”

“It’s not safe,” Sam insisted. Mary rolled her eyes, “you’re being hunted. You can’t just disappear on us.”

“I can handle myself, Sam.” MJ couldn't believe the tone her brother was taking with her, considering how calm he'd been when she left. Whatever he and Dean had talked about clearly set him off, as his new attitude toward the situation was strikingly different. 

“No, you-”

“I’m not a baby,” she snapped, interrupting him.

Dean was quiet as he watched the exchange. Mary’s claim that she could handle herself was all too similar to the ones Sam had made when he was her age. Dean had heard the conversation between Sam and their father a million times. It destroyed Sam’s relationship with their dad. Dean had even been a part of the conversation after their dad disappeared, but Sam seemed blind to the similarities.

“We were just worried, MJ,” Dean said softly. Mary and Sam both turned to look at him.

There was a moment of silence before Mary rolled her eyes and said, “Whatever. I’m going to bed.”

“Mary, wait,” Sam called after her.

“Sam,” Dean stopped him, “let her cool off.”

“What?”

“Give her a little space,” he sighed, “she’s right. She’s gotta be part of this.” Sam was surprised by the new stance his brother seemed to be taking, “I’m not saying she should do it, but we can’t decide for her. We gotta give her a chance to hear us out and decide for herself.” Sam nodded, but remained silent. “Give her some space,” he said again, “she’s pissed off. You’ll just make her more angry if you push tonight.” Sam knew his brother was right, though he was still hesitant to leave Mary alone that night.

“We should all get some sleep,” Dean suggested, “it’s been a long week. Let’s just be glad she’s safe.”

Sam cleared his throat, “yeah, yeah… g’night.”

“Night.”

Once Sam had gone to his bedroom, Dean went to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. With the water in hand he walked to Mary’s room where he knocked on the door softly, “MJ?”

“What?” he heard her quiet voice call back.

He nudged the door open ever so slightly before asking, “can I come in?”

He heard her sigh before she answered, “sure.”

Dean's head hung low as he stepped in the room. When he made eye contact with her he raised the glass and said, “I thought you could use this.”

“Wh-”

“You smell like cigarettes and booze,” Dean clarified. She surrendered and took the water. Dean hesitantly sat on the edge of her bed, while she positioned herself upright against the headboard.

“Are you mad?” she asked quietly. Dean was surprised by the way she humbled herself with him.

“About the bar?” he offered a light chuckle, “I did worse than that when I was younger than you.” Mary smiled at his casualness. “You take off like that again though, Sammy won’t be so easy to calm down.”

Her smiled lessened, “he’s pretty pissed at me.”

“We both were,” Dean stated honestly, Mary pulled her legs up against her chest, fearing he’d start yelling again. “MJ, you gotta understand… this past week, not knowing where Crowley took you… it’s been hell on us.”

Mary scoffed, “hell is one way to put it.”

“That’s where you were,” she looked at him, surprised, “you do know that, right?”

“I wasn’t positive…”

“That was hell, sweetheart.”

“It felt like I was there for weeks,” she said, looking over her knees at her older brother, “I thought it would never end.” Mary’s honesty surprised her brother. He was used to the Winchesters who bottle up all of their emotions and refuse to talk about anything. Dean was most familiar with the strong, unbreakable façade she wore around him, but the way she spoke allowed him to see her honestly.

“Sammy and I,” he began, carefully choosing his words, “we’re not great at talking about what we’ve been through,” he relaxed when he saw his sister crack a small smile, “but with a job like ours, we’ve both been to hell and back. Literally.” This elicited a light chuckle from Mary, “Crowley is a dick. A royal dick. I don’t know what exactly he did to you, but I know it wasn’t good. When you’re ready, you can talk to us.” Dean surprised himself with his own words.

“When did you get so nice?” Mary asked with a laugh.

Dead chuckled, “when I was terrified my baby sister was dead.” They both paused at his affectionate words, each unsure of where their relationship stood. Dean finally broke the silence, “I’m sorry, about the way I yelled at you.”

“Dean-”

“No,” he wouldn’t let her interrupt, “you were right. Being a vessel, it’s your decision. I can’t really stop you.”

“I never said I was going to say yes,” Mary tried to interject, but Dean continued to speak over her.

“MJ, I just think it’s a bad idea. You’d be signing your life away. Me and Sam, we’ll keep you safe,” Mary tried again but he continued to ramble, “they make it sound like you’re so important because you’re a possible vessel… but to them, you’re just a disposable meat suit.”

“Dean!” she finally got his attention, “I haven’t made up my mind about anything. I didn’t even know what a vessel was until today, much less that I am one.” Dean sighed in relief. “Can you and Sam, please, just give me some time to process all this? I just got back from a week in hell and suddenly God is telling me I’m one of his vessels, it’s a lot to take in.”

Dean nodded, glad that at least for now she hadn’t decided to consent to being a vessel, “yeah, okay,” he stood from the bed, “get some sleep, you must be exhausted.”

Almost as if on cue, Mary yawned, “G’night, Dean.”

Dean walked to the door, “Goodnight, MJ,” he stopped when he reached the door and turned back to face her, “oh and kid.”

“Hm?”

“No more bars.”

Mary rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”


	19. Chapter 19

Mary was awake for another hour or so after Dean left her bedroom. She pondered the way life had drastically changed since she met her older brothers. No on could have predicted that she’d spend her 18th birthday in hell. Mary never really expected any of the things that had happened to her in the past few months. She knew that once she moved out of the foster home she’d likely pick up bigger cases, but she never expected to be dealing with angels and demons. To say that Mary was overwhelmed by the new family figures in her life would be an understatement. After the countless times she had to prove herself to her brothers and the constant belittling, Mary was beginning to feel stifled. She had always wanted to know her real family, but she truthfully didn’t expect it to be as complicated and dramatic as it was. Rather than brothers, she felt like she’d gained new parental figures. 

Likewise, the boys were beginning to feel a little in over their heads after an exhausting phone call with Jody the next morning. Each brother took their turns expressing their concern for the youngest Winchester. Jody was grateful to hear that Mary was safe, but she could tell that the whole ordeal was stressful for the lot of them. The brothers ended the phone call abruptly when Mary entered the kitchen. She stood in pajamas while Sam and Dean hovered fully dressed for the day. 

“Who was that?” Mary asked of the quickly ended phone call. 

“No one,” Sam answered quickly, “coffee?”

Mary looked confused, “sure.”

“We were just catching up with Jody, letting her know you’re okay,” Dean explained, receiving a look from Sam. 

“Why didn’t you just say that?” she looked at Sam. 

Sam shrugged, “she couldn’t talk for long, I figured it didn’t matter.”

“Oh.”

“How’d you sleep?” Dean asked when she tiredly rubbed her eyes. 

“Fine. Guys, I’ve been thinking," she abruptly started. 

Sam cleared his throat, “about?”

Mary hesitated before she said, “I want to go out on my own for a little while. I had plans for when I turned 18. This,” she motioned to the three of them, “is just a lot and not at all what I expected.”

“What?” Sam began in disbelief, “why would you-”

Dean interrupted him with a question of his own, “Where do you want to go?”

Mary was surprised that he didn’t immediately reject her idea, “uh… I’m not exactly sure. I’d stay close, only pick up simple salt and burns.”

“You want to go hunt on your own?” Sam stopped her from finishing, “Mary, I don’t-”

“Sammy, let her finish,” Dean tried. They both looked at him in surprise, “you’re 18. Most kids your age are getting ready to go to college. So let’s hear it, where do you want to go? What’s your plan? How you gonna pay for food, motel rooms, gas?” Sam softened when his brother began asking logistical questions, assuming Mary hadn’t thought any of it out.

“Like I said,” she began, “I’d stay close. Midwest, no more than a day, day and a half’s drive from here. Simple salt and burns. If I run into problems, I know to call you.”

“And paying for it?”

“Again, I had plans for when I turned 18. I’ve got money saved up from working at the diner.”

Neither of the boys expected her to actually be able to support herself living on the road. They shared a look of concern with each other. Sam cleared his throat, trying to take a calm, reasonable approach, “Mary, you’re a good hunter, and it’s not that we don’t think you’re responsible-”

“You know you can’t actually stop me from doing this, right Sam?” the brothers were taken back by how serious she was about leaving, “I don’t need your permission.”

“Wh-”

“Sam,” Dean stopped him from arguing, “remember what Jody said, stepping back.” Sam gave his brother a hopeless look. As if by using mental communication Dean was able to quiet his younger brother. Mary watched the silent exchange between her brothers. She was hopeful seeing the way Dean seemed to support her idea. “If,” Dean began cautiously. Mary’s eyes lit up at the word so he emphasized it by repeating himself, “if, we agree to let you go, there’s gonna be a few rules.”

Mary nodded, “sure.”

Dean gave Sam another look before continuing, “no more than two day’s drive from the bunker. You find something more than a salt and burn you call us and you wait.”

“Sure.”

“Call one of us, or both, every day. Keep us updated on where you are and what cases you’re working.”

“I can do that,” she smiled. 

“Give us a couple days though,” Sam asked with a quiet voice, “you just got back.”

Mary’s smile faded, but she softened when she saw the concern on his face. She nodded, “yeah, okay.” The three were quiet before she spoke up again, “I’m gonna go look for hunts,” she gave Dean a look, “salt and burn only.”

When she left, Dean turned back to Sam. Before he could speak, Sam jumped in, “you’re really okay with this?”

“No,” Dean shook his head. 

“Then why did you-”

“I wasn’t okay with it when you wanted to leave for college.” Sam stopped himself from interrupting Dean as he continued. “You fight her now, she’ll leave and never speak to us again,” he said more quietly than before, “learn from my mistakes. Learn from dad’s mistakes.”

“College and hunting alone are totally different.”

“You wanted all your life to be normal, she wanted to be a Winchester.”

“But-”

“Sam, the fact is she’s gonna go either way. At least this way we know she’s okay.” Sam remained quiet and looked at his brother. “I’m not experiencing another week of not knowing if she’s okay,” Dean looked down at his feet awkwardly. 

Little did the brothers know that Mary was standing outside the kitchen door. Hearing their conversation come to an end, she scurried away to the war room to hide her eavesdropping. Sam cleared his throat after the moment of silence, “I’m not okay with this… but you’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. 

“We’re telling Cas to keep an eye on her,” Sam decided before walking toward the exit. 

“Oh absolutely.” 

~~~~

“No, I caught wind of a vamp about an hour from here, I want to take care of that,” Mary stated into her phone as she threw clothes into a duffle bag. 

“MJ,” Dean sighed on the other end, “you haven’t been home in weeks.”

“I’m working, Dean,” she rolled her eyes at his complaint, even though he couldn’t see her. 

“You can take a few days off,” he insisted. 

She remembered the hundreds of times she had said the same thing over the phone to their father. Mary zipped the duffle bag as she interrupted him, “hunters don’t get a day off, you know that.” The same excuse John used to give. 

Mary had been hunting on her own for nearly three weeks. She’d mostly picked up simple salt and burns, but an occasional vampire would come up and she’d take care of it, usually without telling her brothers. Sam and Dean had adjusted to the feeling of never knowing if their sister was safe. Dean was more fortunate, in that Mary typically called him rather than Sam. Any time she would call, Sam sat beside Dean, hoping she would ask to talk to him. The few times he asked to speak to her, she would make up an excuse about needing to focus on the road. She wasn’t angry at Sam, she just didn’t know what to say to him. At least with Dean she could talk candidly about the cases she was working or make small talk about her car. 

“Okay,” Dean sighed again, “why don’t you come work a case with me and Sam? We always appreciate your help.”

She scoffed, “since when?” Dean didn’t answer, “you and Sam can take care of yourselves.”

“MJ-”

“I gotta go, Dean.”

“Just,” he interrupted her before she could say goodbye, “call Sammy. He misses you.”

“Yeah Dean,” she sighed, “I’ll talk to you later.”

Mary hung up the phone before Dean could get another word in. Sam entered the room as Dean was setting down his cell phone with a sigh. For once, Sam hadn’t been there for the duration of the call. “You okay?” Sam asked, sitting across the table from Dean. They were meeting in the war room, hoping to find a nearby job. 

“Yeah, just talking to the kid,” he shook his head, pulling his laptop closer to him. 

“She okay?” he asked, his interest piqued. 

Dean nodded, “she’s fine, picked up another case is all.”

Sam’s hopefulness was evident in his voice, “she need our help?”

“She said she’s got it under control.”

Sam sat back in his chair. He wasn’t surprised, but deep down he was disappointed. Dean was right, they should have learned from their father’s mistakes, Sam should have learned. Dean appeared to be on good terms with the youngest Winchester, but the events of her eighteenth birthday made it difficult for Mary to forget the barriers between her and her brothers. 

“Got anything?” Dean asked after a few moments of silence. Sam looked to his now open laptop. 

“Vampire in Colorado,” Sam said, clearing his throat. 

“Colorado?” Dean asked, mentally calculating the distance in his head. 

“Yeah,” Sam looked closer at the screen, “looks like a nest,”

“A nest?” Dean wondered if this was the vampire Mary had caught wind of, “let’s get a move on.”

Sam was surprised at the quick response, “that’s it? You don’t want me to make some calls? She if any other hunters have picked it up?”

Dean was standing at the doorway by the time Sam was finished, “It’s a job. People need our help. Let’s go.”

~~~~~

Mary sat in her hotel room, prepping her tools for the night’s hunt. The vamp had been taking girls from a local bar. Mary figured she fit the vic profile well enough to serve as bait.   
Unbeknownst to Mary, Sam and Dean were on their way to the small town in Colorado where the vampire was thought to be. Mary however, was unaware that there was likely a whole nest. 

That night, Mary approached the bar, wearing a fake smile on her face. She observed her surroundings, hoping to pin point the vampire. The bartender’s eyes were drawn to her when she rested her elbows against the wooden bar. “What can I get for you?” he asked, tracing her body with his eyes. 

“Whiskey sour,” she said with a smile. Flirting with the bartender was all a part of the game. 

“Coming right up,” he responded. 

Mary sat back against the bar while she observed her surroundings. It was late in the evening, and slowly people were beginning to file out of the crowded space. Across the room she spotted a man, leaning against the wall, observing the room. He seemed oddly familiar to Mary, but her attention was pulled away from him when a second man came up beside her. 

“You here alone?” the voice asked her. She turned her head to look at him, immediately playing her part as bait. 

“For now,” she said after looking him over. 

The man smiled at her, “what’s your name?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she spoke flirtatiously. The man waved the bartender over and ordered Mary another drink. 

~~

“How much further?” Dean asked as he drove. The later it got, the more worried Dean was that Mary would get herself into serious trouble with the nest. 

“About thirty more miles,” Sam said before looking up, “you okay, Dean?”

Dean glanced over at his brother, “just want to get there before they manage to snatch someone else.”

Sam closed the book he was reading, “there’s something you’re not telling me.” He could always tell when his brother was lying. 

Dean looked at Sam again, deciding if he should share his anxiety or not. He sighed when he looked back at the road, “I think this is the case MJ was telling me about.”

“What?”

“The last time she called,” he clarified, “she told me she had picked up wind of a vamp around here. I don’t know if she knows that it’s an entire nest.”

“Seriously, Dean?”

“What?!”

“You didn’t think that was worth telling me?” Sam shook his head at his older brother, “Dammit, I’m calling her.”

“Sam-.”

He interrupted Dean as he found Mary’s contact in his phone, “how could you just not tell me you thought our kid sister was walking into-.” 

“Sammy,” Dean snapped, not allowing Sam to finish his sentence, “I already tried calling her. It went straight to voicemail.”

“Shit,” Sam muttered. His call had also gone straight to voicemail. There was a brief pause before he continued, “you think she already went after them?”

“I don’t know.”

Sam sighed, “Dean.”

“I don’t know, Sammy,” he said again, “how am I supposed to know this shit if she doesn’t talk to me?”

“Talk to you?” Sam scoffed, “she calls you almost every day. I haven’t heard from her practically since she left.” Dean didn’t respond. He knew it couldn’t have been easy on his brother. Though he heard from her every day, Dean felt just as out of the loop when it came to his sister as Sam did. Neither of them knew what to do to convince her that they wanted what’s best for her. It was like every day she came up with some new reason to be mad at them. 

~~~

“You want to get out of here?” the man asked, leaning close to Mary. 

Mary gave the bar a once over, determining if there was anyone else who fit the bill for the wanted vampire, “sure,” she smiled deciding he was it, “lead the way.” He took her hand to guide her through the small crowd of people. She looked over her shoulder once more before exiting with him. His hold on her arm tightened once they were out of sight from the rest of humanity. “Want to loosen the grip, buddy?” she asked, trying to twist her hand out of his grip. 

His tone was soft, but he held tight to Mary, “you’re not having second thoughts, are you?” he didn’t stop walking. 

His aggression made Mary nervous, “you’re walking too fast,” she made up the first excuse she could think of, “I can hardly keep up.” 

The man stopped. They were hidden in the shadows behind the bar. Mary knew he would not need to take her much farther before attacking. She prepared herself to reach for the blade strapped to her leg. “I’m sorry,” he said sweetly, frowning when he saw her step away from him, “hey now, don’t be like that.” He backed her into the exterior wall of the bar.

Mary gave a hesitant smile, “like what?” she didn’t like feeling trapped against the wall. 

Instead of answering, he forcibly kissed her. He pinned her arms against the wall while she fought his grip. Hunting, Mary was familiar with. Men, not so much. With all the strength she had, she forced her knee into his groin. He took a step back, giving her an opportunity to reach for her knife. Before she could grab the blade, the vampire lurched forward and seized a handful of her hair. He yanked her head to the side to gain access to her neck before a third voice interrupted him. 

“What are you doing?” the man asked asked authoritatively, “your instructions were clear.”

The vampire took a step away from Mary, but kept hold of her hair, “she’s just too tempting.” He shook his head as if he was cursing his friend’s appearance. 

The second vampire took a deep breath after stepping toward MJ, taking in her scent, “all the more reason to save her for the others.”

That’s when Mary realized it. There wasn’t just one vamp, there was an entire nest. Dean would kill her when he found out. That was, if she managed to live long enough to see him again. Without another word, the second vampire grabbed her by the arm and dragged her behind him. He was leading her to what she feared would be her death. 

~~~

“We’re almost there,” Sam said looking at the map. Dean accelerated even more, “I can’t believe you let her do this alone.”

“Me?” Dean quipped back, “how was I supposed to know it was a nest?”

“We said salt and burns. You knew she was gonna pick up a vamp and you didn’t say anything.”

Dean paused, “I know.”

There was a moment of silence while Sam waited to see if his brother would make another excuse. Sam sighed, “We can’t let her keep hunting on her own. She’s had her fun, it’s time she came home.”

“I know,” Dean said again, “I hate not knowing.”

“You’re the one who insisted we let her go,” Sam reminded him. 

“She was gonna go either way. At least this way she’ll talk to us.”

“To you, Dean, to you. I’ve hardly spoken to her since she left.”

It was Dean’s turn to sigh, “look, what matters now is that she’s okay. Let’s find her and we’ll worry about everything else once we know she’s alive.”  
The drive was silent after that. Each brother imagined the myriad of scenarios they could encounter once they arrived in Colorado. 

~~~

Mary fought against the ropes that bound her to a small wooden chair in the dimly lit room of an abandoned motel turned nest. The feeling of captivity immediately brought her back to her time as Crowley’s prisoner. Her heart rate quickened as she heard footsteps approach the door. She was seated with her back to the door, so she had no way of knowing who was coming for her. 

The footsteps stopped and silence filled the room once again. A deep inhalation pierced the silence, followed by a low chuckle, “where did you find her?” It was a voice Mary didn’t recognize. When the vampire circled her, Mary was surprised to see a young woman, only a little older than herself. The vamp’s eyes danced over Mary’s frame, finally connecting with her eyes before ordering her accomplice out of the room. Silence filled the air again as the vamp slinked toward Mary. She traced Mary’s pale face with a surprisingly delicate touch. Mary shuddered away as much as she could before the vampire straddled the Winchester’s small frame. She was memorizing every detail of Mary’s face when a sudden thud drew both of their attention to the area just outside the room. 

Without a word, the vamp climbed off Mary and cautiously tip toed toward the door. Her entire demeanor changed, as if she knew what she would encounter on the other side before she opened the door. Mary couldn’t see what was happening but craned her neck as best she could when she heard the vampire grunt in frustration. A body was pushed against the outside wall so hard it shook before she heard the familiar whoosh of a blade and the unmistakable double thump of a head and a body crashing to the floor. 

“Are you okay?” a voice asked, running into the room. The figure dropped to his knees in front of Mary, cutting the ropes and setting her free. Mary looked down to see a familiar dark face. 

“Thanks,” she said, standing as she rubbed the place on her arms the ropes had bene. She reached down to her leg to find the knife she’d brought. 

The man looked at her, “Darling, you’re gonna need more than that to take on a nest of vamps.” It was then that she recognized the familiar Texan voice. He pulled a machete out that had been strapped to his waist and handed it to her. 

She took it gratefully, “you’re a hunter?” Only a hint of disbelief was visible in her voice as he led her out of the room. 

“You’re surprised?” he asked, almost with a laugh. Before she could respond he abruptly stopped walking and shushed her. Voices could be heard in a nearby room. 

The Texan ushered her to follow as he silently slid toward the room. A sliver of the interior was visible through the mostly covered window. He counted five vamps lounging in the room, discussing their latest steal. The hunter gave Mary a look as if to ask if she was ready and she responded with a nod. The pair burst into the room, immediately each decapitating an unsuspecting vampire. The remaining three jumped into action. The two Mary had encountered before leapt toward her. She was swift with her blade and ganked one before it could even place a hand on her. The second wasn’t as easy as he pinned her to the wall. He knocked the machete form her hand and tightened his grip at her throat. He wasn’t expecting a second blade however and jumped back when Mary was once again armed. Before she could take a swing at him, the other hunter sliced through his throat and sent the head tumbling to Mary’s feet. His blood splattered Mary’s face as she took a deep breath, relieved they’d all been killed. 

“Thanks,” she said again, retrieving the machete that had been knocked from her arms. 

“Stephen,” he offered his hand with a smile. 

“Mary?” Dean’s voice came from the doorway.


	20. Give it a Rest, Dillweed

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, assessing her from where he stood behind Dean. 

“I thought you were hunting alone,” Dean glared at the man standing beside his sister. 

“I’m fine, Sam,” she answered. 

“You told us you wanted to go out and hunt on your own,” Dean started again. 

Mary rolled her eyes, “he was just giving me a hand with the nest, Dean. I wasn’t gonna try to take on an entire nest on my own.”

“Wait a minute, you knew?” Dean stopped her, “you told me it was just one vamp.” Sam remained quiet behind his brother. 

“Wait,” Stephen interrupted. He’d been watching the exchange quietly until he put everything together, “Sam and Dean? As in Sam and Dean Winchester?” Mary roller her eyes and Dean continued to glare. Sam watched anxiously. “You guys are legends,” he said with a smile, taking their silence as confirmation. 

“What are you doing here?” MJ asked. 

Sam finally spoke up, “When I found out there was a nest and showed Dean, he was worried it was the vamp you had mentioned.” He seemed to be the only calm one in the room. 

“You broke our deal,” Dean interrupted his brother, “salt and burns only. Anything bigger you call us and wait.”

“I did call you,” she reminded. 

Dean shook his head, “MJ, we had a deal.”

Mary sighed, “I-” before she could finish her thought, Sam interjected. 

“We’ve been worried sick, Mary. When we found out you might be walking into a nest alone, we jumped.” Mary softened at Sam’s tone. She was reminded of the conversation she’d overheard before leaving to hunt on her own. 

She nodded, “Yeah. You’re right, I’m sorry. I’ll be better about keeping in touch next time.”

Sam accepted the answer, but Dean was less willing, “no. There won’t be a next time. You’re coming home and you’ll hunt with us.”

“What?” Sam was silent, not opposed to the idea of Mary returning home. Stephen shifted awkwardly, feeling like he was invading personal matters. 

“Say goodbye to your friend and meet us outside,” he exited with Sam close on his tail. 

The room filled with silence before Mary simply said, “so those are my brothers.”

He spoke almost with a laugh, “you’re a Winchester.”

She rolled her eyes, “I should go, they’re pretty pissed.”

“Wait,” he stopped her, “how come you’re hunting alone? You’ve got two of the best partners any hunter could ask for.” He had stopped her from walking away by placing his hand on her arm. She glanced down at it before shrugging and answering. 

“It’s just something I needed to do,” she turned to leave. 

“That’s it? You’re just leaving? Just like that?” 

She gave him a small smile, “just like that,” she motioned to the bodies littering the floor, “thanks for the help.”

Sam and Dean were waiting near the impala when Mary exited the abandoned motel. Dean was standing with his hands in his jacket pockets wearing a smug look on his face. The dynamic had changed drastically in the few moments Mary had been in the room alone with Stephen. It was obviously the brothers had calmed themselves down. “If I’d known you were gonna be on a date I would’ve come sooner.”

“Shut up,” Mary walked past the impala. 

“Where are you going?” Dean asked, annoyed she wasn’t in the same playful mood he was. 

“My car,” she answered, as if Dean had asked the dumbest question imaginable. 

“Well-”

“You coming, Sam?” Mary interrupted Dean with a smile, “we both know I have better taste in music.” Dean feigned hurt while Sam let out a light laugh and joined Mary, “see you at home,” she called over her shoulder. Dean stood dumbfounded as his younger siblings sauntered away. 

~~~~

“So,” Sam cleared his throat from the passenger side of Mary’s beloved Mercury Cougar, “how come you were so willing to come home with us? It isn’t like you to not put up a fight.”

Mary glanced at her brother, unsure of what to say, “you guys looked really scared back there.”

Sam scoffed, “we were.”

“I didn’t know there was anything left that could scare you,” she admitted, “and… I know neither of you really wanted me to hunt on my own. You just did it because you didn’t want me to stop talking to you guys completely.”

“How-”

“I heard you,” she didn’t let him finish, “that day in the kitchen. I know how worried you were about me hunting on my own, about not knowing if anything bad happened to me.”

“If you knew,” he interjected, “why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t know what to say,” Sam remained silent, as if he too was at a loss for words, “I’m sorry.”

“Mary-”

“No. Would you let me say this,” she stopped him once again, “I’m sorry for dropping the ball and for not telling you where I was and if I was okay, I just… it doesn’t surprise me when Dean gets mad or when he fights me. I just didn’t know what to say to you. I didn’t want to give you another reason to hate me.” Her grip was tight on the steering wheel. She spoke so quickly Sam wasn’t sure if she stopped to take a breath. She didn’t dare look at her brother, afraid that he would be mad after hearing her confession. 

“I… Mary, I could never hate you.” She seemed to let out a deep breath at that, “I got upset because I care about you.”

“It’s-”

“This is what family does. We yell and fight and sacrifice everything we have for each other. Dean and I, yeah, we were pissed. We weren’t pissed at you, we were pissed about the situation you’re in and how utterly helpless we are.” Mary waited for him to continue, not wanting to interrupt him again. Silence filled the car. 

“Thank you,” Mary finally said, her voice more quiet than usual. 

Sam gave a small smile, “for what?”

She reciprocated the smile, “I don’t know. For being my brother.” 

~~~~

Mary had been back at the bunker no more than two nights when her brothers started asking about Stephen. 

“So, who’s the boy?” Dean asked as Mary took a sip of her beer. She had just sat down in the war room with the boys and their laptops to look for cases. 

Mary nearly choked on her drink, “what?” Sam looked up from his computer. Though he didn’t initiate the conversation, he couldn’t hide his interest. 

“The guy you were hunting with.”

Mary rolled her eyes, “just a hunter.”

Sam joined in on the teasing, “does this hunter have a name?” Mary couldn’t help but groan. 

“Come on! Who is he?” Dean asked again, “he practically wet himself he was so excited to meet us.”

“Oh, shut up,” Mary insisted, taking a longer gulp from her beer. Playful moments such as these were few and far between in the life of a hunter, and Sam and Dean planned to milk if for as long as they could. 

“He must’ve been pretty special if you chose to hunt with him instead of us,” Sam used his puppy dog eyes to further torment his sister. 

“I didn’t choose to hunt with him,” she finally admitted, “I went in alone and he saved my ass. Happy?”

“Wait -”

“Yes, I lied. I didn’t know it was a nest,” she stood and prepared to leave, “now, would you give it a rest you dillweed.” 

“Dillweed?” Dean mouthed, sharing a look of confusion with his brother as Mary stormed out, “did she just call me ‘dillweed’?”

Sam cracked a grin, “I think she did.”


	21. Chapter 21

“MJ, up and at ‘em!” Dean shouted, knocking on his sister’s door as he marched through the hallway toward his own room to pack his bag. 

“What?” she groaned, pulling her door open. It was clear she had just rolled out of bed. Suddenly Sam appeared in the hallway with a travel coffee cup filled to the brim with what Mary considered liquid gold. 

“We found a hunt,” he handed her the mug, “girls are going missing outside of St. Louis.”

She sipped her drink before speaking, “we know what’s knabbing them?”

“Got a few ideas. Get ready and I’ll explain on the way.” 

“Hm,” she nodded, “hey, can you stall Dean? Give me enough time to wake up.”

He smiled, “Sure.”

“Thanks, Sammy.”

In the weeks after the vampire hunt the Winchesters had fallen into a routine. Most days were spent searching for hunts or lounging in the bunker. Mary was slowly but surely working her way through the Men of Letters library, while Sam and Dean spent any free time they had researching the Holy Spirit. The brothers were feeling stuck as far as research was concerned when the St. Louis case popped up on their radar. 

“Dude,” Sam laughed as he entered the war room. Dean stood at the table with a beat-up shoe box full of cassettes. 

“Road trip, Sammy,” he said, “MJ’s gonna eat her words.”

“What?”

“I have the best taste in music in this family. Everyone knows that,” he added another cassette to the small pile beside the box. Sam shook his head but didn’t contradict his older brother. Within a few weeks of first traveling as an adult with his brother, Sam had learned not to fight Dean’s music choices. “She coming?” Dean asked, his attention still focused on the tapes. 

“Packing her stuff.”

That’s when Dean had a thought, “we drove through St. Louis when we first brought MJ home, didn’t we?”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought, “yeah, I think so. Why?”

The older brother smiled, “she hasn’t been back to Peoria since then.” Sam still looked confused. Dean rolled his eyes, seeing his brother still didn’t understand, “don’t you think she’d like to see her old foster-siblings?”

“Sure.”

“And her foster dad… the priest… who should know about -”

“The Holy Spirit!” Sam finished for him once he understood. 

“Bingo,” Dean patted his brother’s shoulder before picking up his pile of cassettes and heading toward the garage. 

Dean stopped when Mary crossed his path, bag in hand. “what are those?” she eyed the cassettes.

“Proof,” he said. Mary gave him a questioning look, “that I have better taste in music.”

She looked at the tapes with visible names, “Journey? Asia? Dude- ”

“Classics,” he clarified, “not some teeny bopper Dustin Beaver crap.”

“First,” she started, clearly revving up to prove him wrong, “Fleetwood Mac, The Beatles, The Stones. Those are classics. Journey is an 80s sob story only popular now because acapella groups sing their biggest hits at high school competitions. Second, who said I listened to ‘teeny bopper’ music anyway. And third, his name is Justin Bieber. You don’t have to like him to know his name, he’s one of the most well-known musicians of my generation. Well known doesn’t mean good, which is obvious based on what came out of the 80s, so get with the program, old man.”

The pair didn’t realize Sam was standing at the end of the hall until they heard him laugh at the scuffle, “please tell him he needs to update his collection and get an iPod.”

Mary looked as if Sam had come at her with a knife, “Cassettes are one of the best ways of listening to music and one of the most durable and timeless sources.” Dean gave Sam a look as if to say ‘I told you so.’ “Also, to ruin the integrity of a ’67 Impala by putting in a CD player is a crime.”

Sam rolled his eyes at his siblings. He’d heard the same arguments from Dean a million times. “You ready?” he asked, not wanting to be sucked into the music debate. 

Mary lifted her bag as if to say she was ready but added, “I need food.”

“We’ll get it on the road,” Dean decided, continuing toward the garage. Mary and Sam followed him to the Impala. Sam and Dean’s bags had already been tossed into the trunk when MJ added hers. 

“One sec,” she said before running to where her own car sat. She yanked the driver’s side door open and leaned in to go through her own box of cassettes. From it, she pulled four of her favorite albums as well as one she thought Dean might get a kick out of. From her dashboard, she grabbed her favorite pair of sunglasses before returning to the Impala. She placed the glasses on top of her head as she approached her oldest brother. His arms were crossed and he seemed ready to refuse any suggestions she made. 

“ ‘Tusk,’ Fleetwood Mac,” she held the first cassette up. He shook his head no, “ ‘Tango in the Night,’” before she could even say the artists he shook his head no. She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness, “Stones, ‘Goats Head Soup’.” He gave her a disgusted look at hearing the name, “ ‘Damn the Torpedoes’ Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.”

“Okay, that’s a good album,” he had to admit, “but not for a road trip.”

Mary scoffed, “you just refuse to admit that I have awesome taste in music.”

“God, MJ,” he rolled his eyes, “Stevie Nicks? She sounds like a dying goat.”

Her mouth opened wide in horror, “you take that back!” Sam watched the debacle from inside the car, knowing full well that Dean didn’t think that poorly of Fleetwood Mac’s front woman. “Stevie is a goddess!” MJ continued, “the live recording of Rhiannon in Boston is a gift from heaven above.”

Dean burst out laughing at her profession of love. Sam quickly joined in on the side-splitting laughter. 

“What?”

“You,” Dean tried to speak between laughs, “you should’ve seen your face!” MJ glared at Sam through the window of the Impala. 

“Ha ha,” she dead panned, “very funny,” the brothers continued laughing. 

“How could someone hate Stevie Nicks?” Dean wiped a tear from his face, “I mean, she’s the reason for most of Fleetwood Mac’s problems but- ”

“Yeah, yeah,” she stopped him, “I get it. You were pulling my leg. You’re friggin’ hilarious.” 

He finally stopped laughing, “but seriously, we’re not listening to that.”

“Not even,” she began, tauntingly, “this?” she pulled from her pocket the fifth cassette she’d grabbed from her car. 

“Is that?” Dean’s face turned serious.

“Dad’s autographed copy of ‘Stranger in Town’?” she taunted, “yeah, it is.”

“How did you-?”

“I stole it when I was like, six years old,” she explained as Dean delicately took the cassette from his sister. 

He turned it over in his hands, inspecting the personalized autograph graving the case, “Dad always blamed it on me. He thought I stole it from him and then lost it when I was on a solo hunt,” Dean thought back to his days of hunting with his father. 

Mary offered a smile, “he always said it was your favorite Seger album,” her brother returned the smile. His face dropped when she continued, “that’s when I realized you have terrible taste in music.”

“You know what,” he snapped, “I’m taking this. This is mine now,” he pocketed the tape. MJ couldn’t help but laugh at her brother, much like he laughed at her moments before. The conversation ended and both Winchesters climbed into their respected seats in the Impala. Dean immediately popped the Seger tape into the player and cranked the volume as he pulled out of the bunker’s garage. 

The first part of the drive was quiet while they listened closely to their father’s cassette. When the album was over, Dean ejected the tape with a sigh. Each Winchester had different memories associated with the album. Dean could remember the exact day John had come home with the autographed cassette. He’d bumped into Seger while in New York on a hunt. It was around Dean’s birthday when it happened. John hadn’t brought anything back to the motel to celebrate, but Dean was still so young, and John was always so serious, that for a time Dean believed his gift was his father being in a good mood. 

Sam, on the other hand, remembered the time the cassette had gone missing and their father lit up like a Christmas tree. John was furious at the boys for losing the tape. Sam and Dean would never tell anyone, but after it went missing they put a different copy of the same tape in the autographed case. Sam had thought that if they brought the cassette into the motel room and listened to it, maybe John wouldn’t be so upset after a hunt. He was too young, of course, to realize the tape wouldn’t make a difference. 

Mary had only a vague memory of the tape and stealing it from her father. She was six-years-old and John was driving her home form their yearly birthday dinner. She couldn’t remember why she took the cassette, but she recalled how much their father loved the album. 

Sam cleared his throat, piercing the silence, “let’s listen to one of Mary’s tapes.”

“Dude,” his brother turned, “whose side are you on?”

“Petty is great and you know it,” he insisted, reaching back to his sister.”

MJ smiled, “thanks Sammy,” Dean rolled his eyes at his sibling’s comradery. They didn’t make it a full song before Dean turned the volume down and started a conversation. 

“So, what do we think about the kidnappings?”

Sam pulled out a folder full of printed articles and other research, “four girls,” he began, “two of them went missing on their way home from school, one of them on her way home from work.”

“What makes this one of our cases?” Mary interrupted.

“The fourth girl went missing from her locked bedroom,” he explained.

“So she snuck out,” she suggested. 

Sam found the article detailing the fourth girl, “her parents had bars on her windows,” he handed the papers to his sister, “they literally made it impossible to sneak in or out of her room.”

“Jesus,” she muttered, looking at the picture of the girl’s bedroom.

“So, something is nabbing teenage girls?” Dean glanced at Mary in the rearview mirror. 

“What do we know about the other three? Are there any connections?” Mary asked. 

“Not that I could find, Two girls went to public schools, the other two went to different private schools.”

Mary thought, “churches?”

“Only one of the articles mentions a church,” Sam shuffled through papers, “Ashley Munroe,” he read out, “public school, top quarter of her class, kidnapped on her walk home from school. Member of the ‘God Squad’ at Harvest Church.”

“’God Squad’?” Dean asked in disbelief. 

“Hm,” Mary thought as she handed the papers back to Sam. 

“What are you thinking?” Dean questioned, making eye contact through the mirror. 

“One church girl,” she started, “one princess in her tower… what if it’s not specifically girls but-”

“Virgins,” Sam finished for her, shuffling through his papers for information on the other vics, “wait, this one mentions a steady boyfriend.”

“So not virgins,” Dean thought. 

“Well,” MJ contradicted him, “she still could’ve been.” 

“I guess we’ll have to talk to the boyfriend,” Dean decided. 

“There’s a memorial service for the fourth girl at her house. We should go to that.”

“Why don’t you and MJ take that, I’ll see if the other families have anything to say.”

The siblings nodded I agreement before continuing the journey with just the sound of classic rock filling the silence. 

~~~~

The next day, each of the Winchesters suited up for a day of scoping out the vics. Dean and Sam each donned a fed suit, while Mary pulled together an outfit that made her look like she’d fit right in in a room full of preacher’s kids. 

“This is a new look,” Sam said of her skirt and sweater combination when she stepped out of the motel bathroom. 

Mary rolled her eyes, “shut up. I did a little digging on the car ride to see what kind of girl she was.”

“And you just happened to have a skort lying around?” he laughed. 

“I would never be caught dead in a skort,” she clarified, “but you forget I lived with a nun and a priest for most of my life. Six months ago, I looked like one of those girls.” MJ tucked her gun into the waistband of her skirt before continuing, “you ready?”

Sam cleared his throat, “yeah, let’s go.”

The walk to the girl’s home was only a short distance from their motel. As they walked, Mary asked, “so, I thought the girls were just missing. Why are they having a memorial service for her?”

“I wondered the same thing,” he answered honestly.

“Doesn’t it seem weird that they’re so sure she’s dead?”

Sam gave her a look, “you think the parents had something to do with it?”

She shrugged, “I can’t imagine two parents who are so protective of their kid that they put bars on her windows just accepting that she’s dead.”

“Maybe they were protecting someone who would end up a sacrifice,” he suggested. 

They arrived in front of the house as MJ questioned, “but what about the other girls?” Before Sam could respond, they were interrupted by the front door to the house being opened. A sad looking woman stood, trying to decide if she knew the strangers in front of her. “Hi,” Mary said in a soft tone, “my name is Mary, I go to Our Lady of Sorrows.” The woman’s face softened at Mary’s words. “I had an English class with Cecilia,” she continued, mentioning the missing girl, “I heard what happened and–”

Before she could finish, the woman pulled her into a hug, “I’m so glad you’re here,” she whispered to her. 

“Are you–”

“Her aunt,” the woman clarified, holding Mary’s hands in her own, “you’re the only friend who’s come. Her mom was starting to worry no one would show up. 

The woman glanced at Sam, prompting Mary to introduce him, “this is my older brother, Sam.” The woman offered her hand and Sam accepted it. 

“Come on,” Cecelia’s aunt pulled her in, “my sister will want to see you.”

“Can I ask you something?” MJ asked in a whisper, “why is everyone so sure Cecelia is dead? The paper only said she was missing.”

The woman stopped walking immediately, “you haven’t known Cece for very long, have you?” Mary shook her head, “her older sister went missing about fifteen years ago.”

“Oh.”

“They never found a body,” she added, “my sister can’t go through this again. It’s better to just do this now.”

Mary nodded before looking back at her brother. Before she could say anything else, she was pulled into the main room where the rest of the family stood. The space was quiet and the awkwardness was palpable. A few adults looked up at her from where they sat, but they seemed disinterested and looked away. One older woman approached and when Cecelia’s aunt introduced Mary, the older woman pulled her into another hug. 

“I’m so sorry-”

Before MJ could finish giving her condolences, the woman interrupted her, “you knew Cecelia? You were friends?”

“We, uh,” she stuttered, “we had a few classes together.” The woman, who the aunt introduced as Cecelia’s mother nodded, as if prompting her to say more. “This is my brother Sam,” Mary said. The woman politely looked at Sam in acknowledgement before turning her attention back to MJ, “Cece and I did a ground project together at the end of last year,” she said with a shaky voice to make her act believable, “I was really looking forward to having class with her this year.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Cecelia’s mother sighed and pulled her in for yet another hug. Sam was impressed by his sister’s performance. 

Mary sniffled before asking, “I’m sorry, can I use your restroom?”

“Of course. Up the stairs, first door on the right.”

“Thanks,” Mary gave a small smile and glanced at Sam before following the woman’s directions up the stairs. 

The woman looked up at Sam, “it was nice of you to come with her.”

He offered a soft smile, “of course.”

“I didn’t know Cecelia had any friends at that school. She never talked about anyone.”

“Mary didn’t either,” Sam offered, “she’s pretty reserved. Maybe that’s why they got along.”

While the two continued to make small talk, Mary wandered the second floor. She searched for the bedroom with bars on its windows, finding it at the end of a long hallway. She timidly stepped in and was shocked when she found the room nearly empty of personal items. The walls were painted white and a simple photography of a landscape was the only decoration on the walls. The small bookshelf had only a handful of books, each with similar, simple bindings. The bedding and bedframe were equally as simple. The room looked more like a hotel room than a teenage girl’s bedroom. MJ approached the small desk and began digging through the drawers. They were empty aside from an assortment of pens and pencils. She sighed as she shut the final drawer, debating where to look next. While she stood, she glanced out the window where the metal bars sat. As her eyes scanned the bars, she noticed two that looked as if they’d been dented. The marks were slight, but she could just see where the shape had been altered. 

A voice from the hallway pulled her attention away from the bars. She desperately searched for a place in the room to hide. She made a last-minute decision and slid herself under the bed. The approaching voices entered the bedroom and Mary held her breath hoping they wouldn’t find her. “I don’t want to do this,” Mary recognized the first voice as Cecelia’s mother. 

“Do you want the police knocking on your door again?” the aunt responded. 

“It’s my little girl,” her voice was sad. 

“You know she ran away to meet her sister.”

The woman began to cry, “we don’t know that. She didn’t even know her sister was alive. We made sure they didn’t have contact.”

“How thick are you?” Mary could tell by the tone in her voice that she was angry, “you had her living in complete secrecy. The only explanation is that she ran off to meet her sister.”

“Ladies,” a male voice interrupted the argument, “we’ve got a problem.”

The aunt sighed, “what?”

“There’s an FBI agent here,” Mary heard the three shuffle out and sighed in relief when she finally heard the door shut. Before she slid herself out from under the bed, she noticed what looked like a book tucked into the corner of the box spring. 

“What the…” MJ muttered under her breath before tugging the book from its hiding place. When she opened it, she found that it wasn’t a book but rather a diary. Taking the diary with her, she slid out from under the bed and climbed to her feet. She peeled the now dust covered cardigan off her shoulders and wrapped the small notebook in it.   
When she descended the stairs, she was met by not only one brother but two. Dean stood in his fed suit while Sam played the part of a concerned friend of the family and asked him to leave. The brothers looked up when Mary cleared her throat. 

“Please,” Sam continued the discussion, “have some respect.”

Dean gave a frustrated look before he nodded, “Alright, I’m sorry for the intrusion.” The younger Winchesters watched as their brother stormed out. 

“Thank you,” Cecelia’s mother said with a sigh. 

Sam nodded before Mary jumped in and suggested, “we should get going.”

“So soon?” the aunt chirped in. 

“Mary’s right.”

“Well, it was nice to meet you,” the mother smiled. 

“You too.”

The Winchesters said their awkward goodbyes and left the mysterious family to themselves. Dean stood, leaning against the Impala waiting for them. “Find anything?” he asked as the neared. 

“Well-”

Mary interrupted Sam before he could answer, “she had an older sister.”

“Had?”

“She went missing when Cecelia was little. I guess the FBI questioned them back then and they’re freaked they’ll come back.”

“They never found her?”

“Didn’t need to,” she explained, “she wrote letters to Cecelia, but according to the family, she never got them.”

“So what if she wasn’t kidnapped? What if she just left?”

“I mean, maybe,” Sam considered it. 

“Did she have any friends we could talk to? Maybe she talked about her sister with them?

Sam shook his head, “not according to her family.”

“So we’re back to square one?” Dean sighed. 

“Not exactly,” Mary said with a smile. The boys gave her a look before she continued, “look what I found hidden in her room.” She revealed the journal hidden in her cardigan. Dean immediately pulled it from her hands to skim through it. 

“Nicely done,” Dean muttered. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Mary saw movement near the window of the house they’d just left, “they’re watching us,” she said quietly, “we should leave.” She yanked the diary from Dean’s hands and covered it with her sweater. 

Dean glanced back at the house before agreeing in a serious tone, “I’ll see you back at the mote.” He climbed into his car and MJ and Sam watched as he drove away. 

“Did you find anything else in her room?” Sam asked as the pair began the short walk back to the motel. 

Mary started to speak, but a yawn interrupted her first word. Sam gave her a smile before she answered him, “the place was empty.” 

“Empty?”

“No pictures, personal items, nothing. The only reason I knew it was her room was the bars on the window.”

“Where’d you find the diary?” they were finally out of eyesight of the house. 

She handed the notebook to him, “it was hidden under her bed.”

He gave her a look, “why were you under her bed?”

“Her mom and aunt came in and I didn’t want them to know I was snooping.”

Sam shuffled through the diary as they walked in silence. He sighed and handed it back to Mary as they reached the motel, “hopefully Dean got something from the other families.”

~~~

Dean was waiting at the small table with his computer when the younger Winchesters entered. Sam took the second seat at the table and Mary plopped herself onto one of the beds. “So, I got jack squat from the other families. I can’t find a connection,” Dean decided. 

“Well, it’s all girls. Maybe that’s the only connection,” Sam suggested. Mary tuned out the conversation as she read the diary. 

Dean glanced at his sister, “what do we know that only hunts young girls?” Sam shared his brother’s anxiety. 

“Maybe the vics don’t need to be connected at all.”

Dean scoffed, “what do you want us to do, wait and see if they grab a man?”

“No,” Sam cleared his throat, “all I’m saying is, maybe we’re focusing on the wrong part of this. We need to look at what the hell can kidnap someone in a locked room with no sign of a break in.”

“What do we know that’s strong enough to bend iron?” MJ suddenly asked from her spot on the bed. 

Sam and Dean turned their attention to her before Dean spoke, “what?”

She looked up from the diary, “the bars on the window, they looked like they’d been dented or bent or something.”

“Maybe they’re just old.”

“No, they were dented like a handprint,” she clarified. 

Dean looked at Sam, utterly confused, “It doesn’t need to be strong enough to bed iron if it can soften it,” Sam realized. 

Dean was following but Mary was still confused, “I don’t under-”

“Dragons,” Dean interjected, “they can melt iron, we’ve seen it before.” He leaned back with an angry sigh. 

“So how do we kill them?”

It was Sam’s turn to sigh, “we need a dragon killing sword.” Again, Mary wasn’t seeing the big issue. 

“Last we checked,” the oldest began, “there was only one left. I’m not sure if we can get a hold of it now.” Sam closed his file of case notes in frustration while Dean stood and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. 

“Where are you going?” MJ asked. 

Dean grabbed his car keys from the table, “gonna grab a drink.” Sam followed suit, standing from the table. 

Mary closed the journal and stood up. When her brothers gave her a look she explained, “I’m hungry. Plus, someone’s gotta be the DD.” She didn’t miss the annoyed look Dean gave his younger brother before he wordlessly accepted it. 

As always, the Winchester siblings ended up in a roadside bar just outside of town. Sam pushed MJ to a table along the wall while Dean scoped out the area. A few of the men caught sight of Mary as she entered, but for the most part the three went unnoticed. “So, uh,” Sam cleared his throat, though his sister remained focused on observing the room, “we haven’t chatted lately. Are you still having nightmares?” Mary didn’t respond, she was too focused on the people around her. “Mary?”

“What?” she snapped back into attention. The look on her brother’s face told her she’d missed something important, “sorry.”

He gave a soft smile, “I was asking if you’ve had any nightmares recently. We haven’t had a chance to talk much since you got back.” 

She turned back to the table, giving Sam her full attention before she answered, “Not really, not since meeting Chuck, or God, or whoever.”

“That’s good,” he sat back in his chair. 

“Yeah, I guess,” she weakly agreed, “I just wish I knew what was causing them,” she waited for him to interrupt. When he didn’t, she continued, “I mean, you said yours had to do with a demon and that they were premonitions. None of mine have come true and-”

“-and as far as we know, yours come from God, not a demon,” he finally interrupted. Before the conversation could continue, Dean appeared at the table carrying drinks. 

“Shirly Temple for you,” he placed a red drink in front of Mary, “and the Shirley Temple of beers, Miller Lite, for you.” Mary and Sam rolled their eyes simultaneously at Dean’s reluctance to miss an opportunity to torment his siblings. 

“Where’s your drink?” Mary asked, noticing the way he remained standing. 

He smiled widely, “with the pretty blonde waiting for me at the bar.”

“You are a sad, lonely old man, you know that?” the youngest Winchester quipped. Dean grunted while Sam laughed at their sister’s words. They watched as their brother returned to the woman at the bar before continuing the previous conversation. 

“Have you given what Chuck said any thoughts?” 

She sipped her drink, “No. I mean, it’s been weeks since we heard from him and nothing weird has happened. Maybe it was like, a false alarm or something.” Sam let out a frustrated sigh. It wasn’t typical for angels and demons to suddenly act like nothing big was happening. It had been radio silence from Chuck and given that he was the one to drop the big vessel bomb, Sam wasn’t sure if Chuck’s absence should worry him or not. Mary cast a defeated glance toward her oldest brother at the bar, “it’s looking like he won’t need a ride back.” Sam scoffed, familiar with Dean’s habits. “It’s still light out,” she dug into her pocket for the keys to the Impala,” I’m gonna walk back to the motel.” She handed him the keys. 

“Seriously?” he asked in surprise. 

“Yeah,” she nodded as she stood, “there’s no reason we both need to have a dull night on account of him,” she nodded toward Dean. 

“Mary, you-”

“Nah, it’s fine,” she didn’t let him argue, “try to have some fun.”

He gave her a light smile, not seeing a point in fighting with her, “text me when you get back safe.”

“Will do.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Will do,” Mary smiled before heading out the front door of the bar. She couldn’t hide her disappointment in not getting to have a night to hang out with her brothers, but she could certainly understand why they didn’t want to drag a teenage girl around with them. The bar wasn’t far from the motel, but the distance was long enough that it became dark before she could reach their room. The cool, late summer air blew through the trees and made MJ uneasy. She couldn’t pinpoint what, but something didn’t feel right. As if to answer her question, a figure appeared in the sky. 

“Shit,” she muttered, seeing its gangly shape. The mass swooped its long limbs at Mary as she attempted to run. The creature’s sharp talons sliced her back open and she cried out in pain. She rolled onto the ground as the gruesome creature took an anthropomorphic form above her. Though she knew it would do no good, she instinctively reached for the silver knife she kept in her boot. The now human-looking creature lunged at her and without grace or skill Mary held the blade in front of her. The attacker was pierced in the abdomen, and its motions shockingly slowed before it ultimately collapsed lifelessly. “The hell?” Mary cursed to herself as she pushed the corpse off her. 

“Mary,” a nervous voice came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder, expecting to see her brothers but instead she found Chuck. He knelt down to her level and placed a hand on her back, healing her as he spoke, “you’re becoming more powerful,” he said in a low tone, as if anyone could be listening. “I can’t protect you for much longer.”

“Protect me?” she questioned as he helped her to her feet. 

“Every time you use these powers, it’s like a beacon for every angel, demon, and other powerful form out there.”

“But I didn’t even do anything.”

“That’s a dragon,” he reminded, “and you killed it with a normal knife. That’s something.” Mary glanced back at the corpse and remembered what her brothers had told her about dragons. “Get your brothers, get in the car, and drive,” he ordered. 

“What about you?” she asked before he had an opportunity to leave.

“I’ve got business to take care of,” was all he said, “Stay with your brothers. They’ll keep you safe, but you’ve got to go. Now,” Chuck flashed away before she could ask any more questions. 

Mary brushed the dirt from her pants before pulling her phone from her back pocket and dialing Sam’s number, knowing it was unlikely that Dean would answer his phone. Her eyebrows knotted in confusion when the call went to voicemail. She tried him again, but he still didn’t answer. Chuck’s words of caution rang in her ears, so she decided to call Dean. Unsurprisingly, the call went unanswered. She tried Sam again. 

“Hey Sam,” she tried to sound cheery when she was once again sent to voicemail, “so I killed the dragon. It attacked me on the way home. I’m okay,” she hastily added, “Chuck showed up. He said something was coming after me. He said he couldn’t protect me any longer… just call me as soon as you see this.” She sighed as she hung up the phone, unsure of what to do next. Deciding the motel was likely the safest place to be on her own, she continued her walk. 

~~~~

“Where’d MJ go?” Dean asked as he approached the booth his brother was still occupying. The girl Dean had been flirting with was long gone, and rather than striking out again Dean had opted for joining his siblings at their table. 

Sam cleared his throat, accepting the beer his brother offered him, “she uh, she walked back to the motel.”

“She what? Something’s going after teenage girls and you just let her walk back to the motel on her own?”

“She insisted,” he defended himself, “she said she’d text me when she got back.”

Dean looked a little relieved, “and did she?”

His question prompted Sam to dig his phone out of his pocket, realizing he hadn’t checked it all night. While he did so, Dean also retrieved his phone, hoping one of the vic’s family members had called with new information. 

“She called me,” Sam said, almost as if it was a question. 

Dean saw his sister’s name on his own phone, “me too. She leave a voicemail?”

“Uh, yeah,” he answered before holding the phone up to his ear. His face went pale as he listened to her words. 

“What?” Dean noticed his brother’s changed expression. 

Sam stood from the table as he hung up his phone, “we gotta go.”

“Sammy?”

He started to turn toward the door, “she was attacked by the dragon.”

“What?”

They were outside the bar when Sam added, “she killed it, but Chuck showed up.”

“Shit, Sammy, why’d you let her walk back on her own?”

“She left because you were clearly more interested in spending the night with the lady at the bar than with us,” the argued over the rev of the impala’s engine. 

“If something happened to her,” Dean threatened. 

“In the voicemail she said she was okay,” he repeated, “but she sounded scared.” The Winchester brothers quickly arrived at the motel and burst into their room. Mary was frantically packing the bags when they took her by surprised. 

“Shit,” she cursed. 

“You okay,” Dean asked before she could recover from the surprise of her brothers loudly running into the room. 

She nodded, “I’m find, but Chuck said we need to get on the road.”

“Why?”

“He said something would be coming after me,” she zipped her duffle bag and turned to look at her brothers, “something powerful is coming and Chuck said he can’t protect me anymore.” 

“Anymore?” Sam interjected. 

MJ sighed, “he said that every time I use my ‘powers’ it’s like a bat signal for every angel, demon, and evil son of a bitch out there.”

“Hold on,” Dean stopped her, “’powers’?”

“I killed the dragon, Dean,” she retrieved the blade from her boot, “with this. It’s a normal knife. The one I always have.”

“But-”

“It’s this Holy Spirit crap,” she said, her voice panicked, “I don’t get it. I didn’t even do anything. I don’t know how it happened.”

Sam could tell she was getting more scared by the second, “Mary,” he attempted to calm her, “Mary, we’ll figure this out.” She attempted to slow her breathing as he spoke. 

“You’re not on your own, kid,” Dean added. 

Mary looked between her brothers, “can we just get out of here? That’s what Chuck said to do. He said to get in the car and drive.”

There was a moment of silence before Dean decided, “well the dragon is dead so… case closed. It’s about time we hit the road anyway.” 

The three Winchesters threw their duffle bags in the impala and sped away from the dirty motel in the dead of night. Deciding that the bunker and Mary’s old foster home were the first two places angels and demons would look for her, Dean drove to the first place he knew would be safe, South Dakota. Once they were a few hours outside of St. Louis, Mary was calmed down enough to fall asleep stretched across the back seat. The boys waited until they knew she was in a deep sleep to start talking. 

“What the hell, Sam?” Dean spoke first. 

“Dean,” he sighed, “what if the best way to keep her safe is-”

“Don’t say it.”

“But-”

“I don’t want to hear it Sam,” he wouldn’t give his brother the chance to suggest Mary say yes to being a vessel, “the Holy Spirit’s power is the whole reason she’s in danger. Consenting to be a vessel would only put her in more danger.”

Sam paused, “then what do we do?”

Dean glanced at his brother, “look, I don’t know. I don’t know how she’s already got the powers if she hasn’t become a vessel. I got no clue how to keep her safe, hell, we don’t even know what’s coming after her.”

“So what’s the plan?”

Dean thought for a moment while he watched the road. He thought back to when Sam was gaining powers and going crazy from drinking demon’s blood and a thought occurred to him, “what’s the most secure, demon-proof place we’ve been to besides the bunker?”

“The panic room?”

“Bingo,” Dean confirmed, “reinforce it with new seals and some holy oil, we can protect her from just about anything.”

“Can we even still get to it? I mean the house-”

“The house is gone, but the panic room is still intact.”

“All the more reason no one would think to look for her,” Sam realized. It wasn’t until then that Dean noticed Mary shifting around in the back seat. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw a pained look on his sleeping sister’s face. 

“Is she okay?” he suddenly asked, directing his brother’s attention to MJ. 

She looked scared and a sweat was beginning to appear on her brow, “Mary?” Sam shifted to reach into the back seat. She violently swung her arm and whacked it against the back of the bench seat. The force of the impact was painful enough to wake Mary from her restless sleep. 

“Uggh,” she groaned as she cradled her arm. Feeling the presence of eyes watching her, she looked to the front seat where Sam was turned to watch her and Dean made eye contact through the mirror. The impala was silent apart from the rumble of the engine. 

“Your nightmares are back?” Dean asked presumptuously. 

Mary sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it.” The impala remained quiet as the brothers exchanged a worried look. As Sam returned front facing, MJ shifted to an upright position, not wanting to fall asleep again and miss any important discussions. 

Through the rearview mirror Dean could see his sister was still clutching her wrist, “your hand okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” she glanced out the window and saw signs for a city she’d never heard of, “where are we?”

“Somewhere in Nebraska,” Dean answered. 

“And where are we going?”

Sam responded this time, “South Dakota.”

“Jody’s?”

“Actually-” Sam started to explain but his older brother interrupted him. 

“We’re going to Bobby’s.”

“But it’s-” she started before Dean interrupted her, remembering the time Jody took his sister to visit the old junkyard. 

“The house is, but he had a shelter built underground that survived. You’ll be safe there.”

“But we don’t even know what’s coming after me. How do we know I’ll be safe?”

“Chuck said anything and everything that’s bad in this world will be coming after you, and it’ll be easier to find you if you’re using your powers,” Sam explained. 

“Nothing can get in or out of the panic room,” Dean added, “it’s the safest place we’ve got.”

“So, you’re locking me up?”

“No!” Sam reacted first, “Mary, we just need to make sure you’re safe until we figure out what’s coming for you.”

“How does that-”

“MJ, if you hunt, you’re more likely to need your powers,” the oldest began, “there are already angels and demons that know you’re a Winchesters. The bunker is the first place they’ll look for you. Honestly, we don’t even know if you’ll be safe at Bobby’s. If something’s already got your scent we don’t know if it’s following us. We’re just trying to get your someplace safe where we’ve got backup. The panic room is only temporary.” 

Mary sighed, she knew her brothers were right, “Fine, but if this is some twisted way to make sure I never hunt again, I’ll kill you,” Sam laughed at her attempt to lighten to mood, “you too Sammy.”

He feigned innocence, “me? What did I ever do to you?”

Mary’s grin was wide, “you’re my brother. You basically exist to torment me.” The siblings laughed as they playfully fought and tossed insults back and forth, but none were unaware of the severity of Mary’s situation.


	23. Chapter 23

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Mary said as she entered the miniscule panic room.

“I wish we had a better option,” Dean followed close behind her.

“And what exactly am I supposed to do in here?” The room was empty besides a metal bed in the center and a small metal chair off to the side.

“It’s not that bad,” the oldest tried.

“Dean-”

Sam interrupted her before she could argue, “Mary, we just want to keep you safe.”

“Where have I heard that one before?” She rolled her eyes. The only light in the room seemed to come from the open door and MJ couldn’t tell if there was working electricity in the prison-like fortress. “How long do you expect me to stay down here?”

The brothers exchanged a look, “two days,” Sam decided, “tops. Just until we come up with a better plan.”

She hesitated, “fine, but if I’m not out of here in two days-”

“We know,” Dean stopped her, “you’ll kill us.”

“I assume the only reason you’d leave me here is if someone kills you,” she gave him a twisted smile, “in which case, I’ll raise you from the dead and kill you myself.”  
The brothers shared a soft laugh before saying their goodbyes and closing the door on Mary, leaving her in almost complete darkness. From her back pocket, she pulled the cellphone her brothers had given her only a few months before, “figures,” she muttered, seeing that she had no signal. She tossed her phone onto the bed before slumping over in the chair.

~~~

“Wait, you just left her there?” Jody raised her voice at Sam and Dean, “what the hell were you guys thinking?”

Dean sighed, “we don’t know what to do.”

“Well, did you talk to Cas?”

Sam nodded, “first thing we did.”

“All we know,” Dean began, “is that she’s apparently the vessel of something called the Holy Spirit and now she’s got powers that have every evil son of a bitch hunting her ass.”

“The Holy Spirit?” Jody repeated.

Sam continued, “we don’t have a clue what they want from her.”

“You’re making it too complicated,” a voice came from the hallway.

“Claire.”

“Go back to the source material,” she advised as she entered the room, “what’s the bible say about it?”

“The bible?”

Claire rolled her eyes, “ ‘in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.’ Your best bet is to look at the bible.”

Sam shook his head. “We did. There’s nothing about a vessel-”

“-or a sword like there was for Michael.”

Jody stopped Dean before he could continue, “but what about the Holy Spirit himself?”

“One God, three persons.”

“Anything else?” Claire asked, looking at the brothers.

“I don’t know,” Sam admitted.

She sighed before retrieving a book from a nearby shelf, “then you better get reading.”

~~~

As Mary’s eyes adjusted to the darkness of the panic room, she began to notice things she had missed when daylight trickled through the open door. On the wall opposite her, there were remnants of brackets that likely once suspended a foldable bed. Beside it, a ripped poster hung, though it was so covered in dust that MJ doubted she could still tell who it was even in the light. When she stood to get a closer look, she noticed a soft movement above her.

“What the hell?” she muttered before climbing onto the bed to get a closer look. Though all openings that once let light in had been covered by something on the other side, the texture of the grill that covered the once operating extraction fan couldn’t be missed. The grill, which operated as a devil’s trap, was mimicked on the ground below it. When she looked down, MJ’s weight shifted enough that she felt the uneven legs of the bed wobble. She transferred her weight from her left to her right foot before determining she had better not risk the sturdiness of a bed that was undoubtedly older than her.

Upon climbing down from the rickety structure, she noticed what had been stabilizing the bed since the last occupant noticed its uneven legs. Under one corner sat a torn, dusty old book. When she tugged the ratty book out from under the bed, she discovered it was a torn-out section of the bible. She couldn’t help but smile at the irony. Having accepted that she’d likely be locked in the panic room for most of the night, she decided to attempt to read the book in the dim room. She settled herself on the dusty bed and got to work.  
The next morning, the Winchester brothers found Mary deep asleep, though it was clearly not peaceful. She gripped the tattered scripture in her hands while she tossed and turned on the old bed. Its uneven legs made each movement loud and pronounced.

“MJ,” Dean tried to wake her gently, kneeling beside the cot. Seeing the horror that plagued her dream written on his sister’s face, he made a more determined attempt, “Mary!”

Mary woke with a start and was surprised to see her brothers standing above her, “I thought you said two days.”

“We wanted to check on you,” Dean explained, standing up.

“And I wouldn’t let them leave you here,” a voice came from the doorway.

Sam stepped to the side so his sister could see who had joined them, “Jody,” she said with a smile.

“How you doing kiddo?”

“I’m okay,” MJ answered, sitting up, “did you guys figure anything out?”

Sam shook his head, “nothing we didn’t already know.”

Mary looked down at her hands and remembered what she’d spend most of the night before doing, “well, lucky for us, Uncle Bobby had a serious disrespect for sacred scripture,” she held up the tattered book, “and I grew up studying it.”

The brothers looked surprised. “What did you find?” the oldest asked.

“The second book of Thessalonians. I never read it before, but I remember Father talking about it during one of his meetings.”

“And?”

“And in the second chapter, Paul wrote about 'the lawless one’ and that 'the one who restrains’ will do so only in the present.”

“I’m not following,” Dean admitted.

“One of the ministries of the Holy Spirit is restraint of evil. You learn about it before Confirmation,” she explained.

“So, what about 'the one who restrains’? What does Paul say?” Sam asked.

“Essentially, when the Holy Spirit is no longer around to restrain evil, 'the lawless one’ will be revealed.”

“So, you’re supposed to stop 'the lawless one’,” Jody concluded, “but who is 'the lawless one’?”

Mary quoted the text, “the one 'whom the Lord will kill with the breath of his mouth and render powerless by the manifestation of his coming.’”

“In other words?”

“The antichrist.” Sam and Dean exchanged a look before their sister continued. “I have to keep the antichrist at bay. If I’m not around to do that, I essentially usher in the end of the world.”

“Seriously?” Dean was noticeably frustrated, “the friggin’ antichrist?”

“So why are things coming after you if we need you to take care of the antichrist?”

“Well, technically they need the Holy Spirit,” Sam corrected, “not Mary.”

“But if the Holy Spirit isn’t around,” MJ approached slowly, wondering if her brothers would put it together themselves.

“No one stops the antichrist,” Dean finally realized.

Jody continued for him, “and he brings the end of the world.”

“Son of a bitch.”

~~~

After rescuing Mary from the darkness of the panic room, Jody set her up with a bed in her house in town. That night, Mary retreated to bed early, exhausted from stay up most of the night before. Sam, Dean, Jody and Claire sat in the living room and debated what Mary’s revelation could possibly mean.

“It still doesn’t explain her 'powers,’” Sam pointed out, “Chuck said she’s been using powers. She hasn’t said yes yet. How does she have any powers if she hasn’t consented to being his vessel?”

“If the antichrist is juicing up, maybe the Holy Spirit just wants her to be ready incase she does say yes,” Claire suggested. Before the conversation could continue, a loud crash came from the room MJ was sleeping in. The brothers immediately shot out of their seats and were quickly followed by Jody and Claire. Though Sam got to the door first, Dean immediately pushed past him.

“MJ!” he shouted. She was still asleep, but once again she was violently thrashing about in the bed. Before they could attempt to shake her from the nightmare, she awoke as she loudly inhaled.

“Mary?”

She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. As she looked at the faces surrounding her and thought back to the moments before, she immediately sat up, “we gotta go,” she said, retrieving her boots from the floor and yanking them on.

“Why?” Sam frantically asked, “what’s wrong?”

She stopped to look at him, her face was pale and she looked terrified, “your nightmares? You said they were premonitions. You said that the things you saw came true.”

“Yeah, but yours-”

She didn’t let him finish, “I’m not risking it. We need to go. Now.”

“Where?”

“Peoria. If there is any chance that what I saw could come true-”

Dean interrupted her, “let’s go.” He gave her a knowing look, remembering the conversation they’d had when he drove her home from the hospital after the fire.

Jody stepped in as the voice of reason. “Now, wait a minute. We still don’t know what’s coming after her. Yesterday you wanted to keep her locked in an underground panic room, but today you’re going in guns blazing based on a nightmare?”

Dean wasn’t having it, “this is her family. If she thinks they’re in danger, we’re going.”

“You and Claire can stay here and keep trying to figure out what we’re up against,” Sam suggested.

“But-”

“Okay,” Claire agreed, knowing Jody would come around eventually. Mary gave her a look of gratitude.

Once all of the Winchesters had packed the Impala again, they were almost ready to hit the road. Jody, still unsure about their departure, called Mary over to where she stood at the entrance of her house. “Jody-”

“Give me a chance, kiddo,” she didn’t want MJ to start in on the defensive, “I understand why you’re doing this; I do. I just want you to remember: those two, me and the girls, we’re also your family. We just want to make sure you’re safe. We don’t have a clue what’s coming.”

Mary nodded. Taking Jody’s pause as her cue, she began, “think of it this way, who better to talk about the Holy Spirit with than a priest and a nun.” She offered Jody a smile.

“You know not everything in our world follows what that one book says,” Jody countered, “they won’t have all the answers.”

“Jody,” Claire interrupted before the two hunters could start arguing, “the boys want to get going.”

Jody nodded, knowing it was time to hold her tongue, “just remember what I said, okay Mary?”

“Yeah, thanks Jody,” she hugged Jody goodbye.

Claire walked beside MJ toward the Impala, “she’s right you know. Everyone here considers you family.”

Mary rolled her eyes, “I know. Why does everyone think I don’t know that?”

“Because-”

“Claire, they raised me,” she reminded, “when I was moved there, I lost all connection to my Dad and hunting. I just need to make sure they’re okay. I need to see that the kids are alright.”

Claire smiled, “you know, you’re one of the only hunters I know that isn’t completely jaded. You’re too good for this life.”

“God, don’t you start too,” Mary rolled her eyes.

“No, I mean,” she backtracked, knowing she was starting to sound like Jody and the boys, “just don’t let those two idiots ruin you.”

MJ smiled, “I won’t.” She paused as she looked at Claire. It had been a long time since she had a friend even remotely close to her own age.

“Stay in touch,” Claire said before pulling her into a hug. It was the words unsaid that touched Mary the most.

After climbing into the impala and settling in the backseat, Dean turned to her and asked, “you ready?” MJ only nodded. The brothers wanted to ask her what the nightmare had been, but they knew it would be better to ask once they were on the road.


	24. Chapter 24

“Anything?” Dean asked Sam from behind the wheel. His brother sat beside him, scrolling through his phone in search of any omens near Mary’s hometown.

He shook his head, “nothing.” Sam shifted to look at his sleeping sister in the backseat. They were still a few hours outside of Peoria, but because all three of them could drive they’d made good time. “She’s still asleep.”

Dean scoffed, “she’s a teenager. When you were her age all you did was sleep, grow and-”

“And argue.”

“Which she does a surprisingly limited amount of,” Dean nodded, “I’d say we got pretty lucky.”

“She’s a good kid,” Sam agreed, “so if it’s not demons, what do you think it could be?”

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror, “well, she’s public enemy number one in the supernatural world so, who knows? Angels?”

“You think angels would go after the Holy Spirit’s vessel?”

“They’ve helped start the apocalypse before. I mean, it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing they’ve done.”

“So, you think we’re walking into a trap?” Sam asked.

“I _know_ we’re walking into a trap, Sammy. The trick is figuring out who’s setting it, that way we know what kind of trap we’re walking into.” Mary shifted behind them, pulling the jacket she was using as a blanket tighter around her before stilling again. Dean quietly continued, “you know what’s weird about carting the kid around?”

“What?”

“I never really pictured either of us as fathers. I just didn’t think it could ever be in the cards, man. I mean, we didn’t really have a great example, but seeing her asleep in the backseat-”

“Makes you wonder if this is what it would’ve been like?”

“Makes me wonder what Dad was thinking, raising us the way he did. I mean, I get it man, leaving MJ in a foster home like he did. Not telling us about her.”

“She still ended up here,” Sam reminded him, “hunting.”

“Yeah, but,” he sighed, “she had most of a childhood. I think about… about all the kids we’ve met over the years, everyone ruined by hunting, she’s-”

“She’s still good.” The brothers were quiet, each reflecting on their childhood and the few expectations they still had for their lives. Sam quietly added, “you still could, if you tried hard enough.”

MJ groaned behind them before any more could be said on the subject. Sam glanced back and couldn’t help but smile at the face she made. “What the hell?” she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” the eldest said with a grin.

Mary took a deep breath in before she coughed violently, “god, who farted?”

Dean burst out laughing, not expecting that to be the first thing out of his sister’s mouth, “don’t you know by now not to sleep with your head behind Sammy?”

“Hey!”

“Dude,” she chastised.

“Smelt it, dealt it,” Sam tried.

“Oh, sure,” MJ sarcastically responded, “mister ‘we need to eat more protein,’ 'we need to get healthy.’” Dean’s laughing fit continued at the youngest’s impression of Sam while Mary sat up and situated herself in the center of the bench seat. She balled up the jacket and tossed it to the side before looking at Dean, “what are you laughing at old man? You’re not any better.” This time it was Sam’s turn to laugh at their sister’s teasing.

Dean’s face dropped hearing her call him old, “that’s just mean. Don’t you know to never talk about someone’s age?”

She shared a look with Sam before she egged him on further, “isn’t that just with women?”

Dean saw his opportunity and took it, “I don’t know, why don’t you ask Rapunzel over there?” He nodded to his younger brother. The three laughed until their sides hurt, poking fun at one another as siblings do.

~~~

MJ sighed, looking over her right shoulder and then her left at the brothers that flanked her, “just keep your eyes out in case I miss something.” They stood at the front door of the foster home in Peoria, each anxious for their own reasons but equally apprehensive of what awaited them inside.

“I’m sure they’re fine, Mary,” Sam attempted, though he doubted his words would make any difference.

“But what if-” her words were cut off by Dean’s quick knock on the screen door.

“There’s only one way to find out,” he muttered quietly. Mary was about to respond but stopped herself when she heard the distinct sound of the deadbolt being unlocked.

“Mary?” it was the priest who opened the door, “were we expecting you?”

“No,” she shook her head, “we were nearby and my brothers thought I might like to see everyone.”

He looked at Sam and Dean before his lips parted in a smile, “well, come on in.” He stepped aside and allowed the Winchesters into the house.

“Where are the kids?” Dean asked, noticing the unlikely silence.

“School, they started last week.”

“You don’t work at the parish school?” Sam wondered.

He shook his head, “not today. They had Mass this morning, but after that I have the day to myself. You remember Mary, you loved Mass day.” Mary nodded but offered no vocal response.

“How are the kids, Padre? We haven’t really seen them since the fire.”

“Happy and healthy,” he said with a smile. The Winchesters continued to make small talk for another ten minutes before finally saying goodbye and leaving the old foster home.

“He seems normal,” Sam said once they reached the Impala, “and he said the kids were good. There are no omens. Maybe it was just a nightmare like the other ones.” Dean waited to see what MJ thought before giving his two cents.

“I’d feel better if I could see the kids, do the tests.”

“So, we come back when they’re not at school,” the eldest decided. They dropped their conversation when one of Mary’s old neighbors approached them.

“Mary!” she greeted with a smile, “I didn’t expect to see you around here again.” Sam and Dean recognized the woman from the case with the demon-possessed teenage boy during which they’d met their sister. “It’s been such a good summer for all you kids,” she said with a happy face, though there was sadness in her voice, “seeing all of you find forever homes, it makes me feel like someone really is up there, looking out for us.”

“All of us?” Mary questioned.

“Didn’t sister Sarah tell you? All the little ones were adopted. There’s no one left at the home besides her and Father.” Dean and Sam exchanged a look, but MJ seemed too stunned to respond.

“We must’ve missed the memo,” Dean stepped in to fill the silence, “how long ago did you say they were adopted?”

“Can’t have been more than a week or so. Anyhow, I need to get going. It was nice seeing you, Mary.”

MJ responded, still with a far off look in her eye, “you too.”

Once the neighbor was gone Sam turned to look at his siblings. “So what gives? Why did he lie to us about where the kids were?”

Then it dawned on Mary. “Shit,” she muttered as she ran to the trunk and yanked it open, “shit, shit, shit.” She pulled out multiple flasks of holy water, throwing one to each of her brothers. She hesitated momentarily before she grabbed the extra angel blade the boys kept in the trunk.

“MJ?” After her numerous lectures on why demons should be exorcised, not killed, seeing their sister reach for the blade was a rare sight.

“I should’ve known,” she continued muttering to herself, “I should have fu-”

“MJ,” Dean stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. He turned her so she was facing him, “we-”

“The mat,” she wouldn’t let him get a word in, “the welcome mat I bought for the house. It had a demon trap on it and now it’s gone.”

“That doesn’t-”

“Sam, he would’ve told me if the kids had been adopted. Sister Sarah would have told me. He didn’t and the stuff I put up to protect them is gone. I’m not risking being wrong here.”

“You’re right,” Sam sighed, “but we shouldn’t just run in guns blazing.” Children’s laughter pulled their attention back to the house. Mary tucked the angel blade into her jacket before leading her brothers up the front steps. Before she could knock, the front door was opened.

“Mary,” the nun said with a smile, “come on in.” MJ hesitated, but upon hearing the children’s laughter again she stepped into her former home. “The kids are upstairs; they’ll be so happy to see you.” Mary glanced up the stairs, unsure of whether or not to trust the familiar face, knowing that there was no way all the kids and Sister Sarah could have snuck back into the house without the Winchesters noticing. They had been standing just outside, they couldn’t have missed them.

“MJ-”

“Oh, Dean, let your sister go,” she insisted with a smile, “she’ll be okay. You know that.”

“No,” he argued, “no, I don’t know that.” Before he could reach into his pocket for his flask of holy water, the nun sent him flying across the room.

“Dean!” as he shouted his brother’s name, Sam was pinned against the opposite wall and immobilized completely.

“Mary, Mary, quite contrary,” the demon sung as it approached the girl, “we’ve been looking for you.”

“We?” she raised her eyebrows, attempting to stall the monster while she came up with a plan.

“See, Crowley, he had no idea how special you were, but Daddy… when he found out you were running around with the Winchesters, he sent us _all_ out to find you.”

“Whose bright idea was it to go somewhere I haven’t been in over three months?”

“Mine,” a male voice came from the staircase. It was the priest from earlier, this time there were little specs of red blood on his otherwise pristine collar. Sam and Dean fought against the demonic powers but remained glued to the wall. “I figured,” the demon continued, “if you’re anything like the Winchester boys who seem to be so fond of you, family is what really matters. You’d come running back here eventually.” As the demon-priest spoke, MJ tip toed closer toward the nun. It was then that she realized Sam and Dean were having the life choked out of them.

“True,” Mary nodded once she was within reach of the first demon, she could see her brothers fading fast. “You forget though,” she plunged the angel blade into the former nun, “I’m a Winchester.” The demon flashed and then the body fell. Sam and Dean were finally able to breathe again. “Exor-”

The demon inside the priest sent Mary flying, “oh baby, you just don’t know when to quit, do you?” She began to pick herself up off the floor, wiping the blood from her lips. “I’m surprised you came back here. After everything, but then you unwanted little bastards will take whatever form of love you can get.”

“Shut up,” she muttered, finally standing up straight.

“Oh,” it gave her a sad yet sarcastic look, “do Sammy and Dean not know?”

“What’s he talking about?” Dean asked.

The demon turned to him with a wicked smile, “you’ve read the papers Dean-o. What do you think happens to pretty little girls who live with priests?” Dean glanced at his younger sister who was attempting to sneak up on the demon.

“You’re lying,” Sam interjected, wanting to distract the demon long enough for Mary to make a move.

“I know everything this little kid-toucher has ever said or done, Sammy,” it grinned, “why would I lie about his precious little Mary Josephine?”

“You son of a bitch,” Dean muttered, lunging at it. Once again, he was sent flying backwards, this time he slammed against a framed photograph. The glass shattered upon impact.

Before she could kill it, the demon spun around and gripped Mary by the neck, lifting her several inches off the ground, “what I want to know is what the hell makes you so special?” His grip was so tight she was unable to speak.

Mary’s vision was already starting to blur when Sam stabbed the demon from behind. She fell to her knees as she gasped for breath. “Mary,” he drew the knife out of the priest’s body, “you okay?” She nodded and let him help her to her feet. “Dean?”

“Yeah,” the eldest grunted as he stood, brushing shards of glass off himself. He looked at Mary, disappointment painting his features. She didn’t say anything as she marched past them and up the stairs.

“Mary?” Sam followed her as Dean trailed behind.

“They wanted me to come back,” she said as she reached the top of the steps, “they wanted me to come looking for them.” She stopped when she reached the door to the nursery, too scared to open it. Knowing how hard it was for his sister, Sam reached around to turn the knob.

“Jesus.”

The Winchesters were met with the horrific scene of a violent blood bath. The baby, who Mary had carried to safety during the fire three months before lay slaughtered in her crib.

“There’s too much blood,” she muttered, only seeing the infant’s body, “where are the others?” She pushed past her brothers to explore the other rooms. The bedroom once shared by the young boys in the house was equally as bloody, and the remnants of the four toddlers were perched in their beds as if they were waiting for Mary to tuck them in one last time.

Only one room remained. The room Mary had shared with Ruthie for most of her childhood sat with the door slightly ajar. She knew the scene that awaited her would be sickening, but MJ could never have been prepared to see the cruel nursery rhyme painted onto the wall with her young foster-sister’s blood.

_ Mary, Mary quite contrary,_

_ How does your garden grow?_


	25. Chapter 25

Mary Winchester stood frozen in her former bedroom, unable to tear her eyes from the bloodstained walls. Sam and Dean looked on at the carnage, unable to recall the last time they’d seen something so sickening.

“We should go. There will be more coming,” Sam suggested, not looking at his siblings.

“No,” their sister’s eyes travelled the blood-soaked room, “we need to give them a hunter’s funeral and then bury them on consecrated ground.”

“Mary-”

“No,” she didn’t give him a chance to speak, “I don’t want anything else to be able to come after them. Catholics don’t like to be cremated unless they’re buried on consecrated ground. If we don’t burn them something will come for them, I know it. They didn’t ask for this. They didn’t ask for any of this.” She spoke harshly, as if attempting to bury all signs of emotions.

“Okay,” Dean cleared his throat, “why don’t you go get the stuff from the car, Sammy and I-” He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Mary flew past him and rushed down the stairs. The brothers let out a sigh once she was gone.

“What the hell, man?” Sam didn’t know what else to say.

“Think this is what she saw in her nightmare?”

Sam shrugged, “if it was, I get why she was so freaked.” They looked around the room, “what now? I mean, how do we… what do we…”

“I don’t know, Sammy, I don’t know. All I know is we gotta keep her safe.”

~~

After giving the foster family a hunter’s funeral and finding a place at the church cemetery to bury them, the Winchesters returned to the old house. The brothers cleaned up the mess left by the demons while MJ stayed as far away from her childhood bedroom as possible. She couldn’t bear to look at the room for fear that she’d remember the sight of the little girl bloodied and lifeless. Instead, she sat on the front stoop so she could enjoy the one setting from the foster home not tainted with the blood of her foster family. She had called the place home for a full decade of her life, yet she felt sick when she thought of entering the house.

“MJ?” Dean’s voice came from the front doorway, “how you doing, kid?” He sat down beside his younger sister.

She couldn’t help but scoff, “probably better than I should be, all things considered.” She hadn’t cried yet. She didn’t know if she could. She felt like simultaneously nothing and everything would pour out of her at any given moment.

He sighed, “we could take a break, you know, from hunting. We can hang around here for a while, if you want-”

“Dean,” she interrupted him, though she wasn’t sure what to say, “I don't… how am I…?” Mary’s voice was shaking, finally showing some semblance of emotion, and she wasn’t sure she could continue speaking without bursting into tears. _It’s my fault_, she thought to herself, _if they’d never known me this never would have happened._

“Hey, hey,” Dean pulled her into a hug, “you don’t have to know.”

“De-,” Sam’s voice emerged from inside the house. He stopped when he saw his siblings on the steps, “hey,” he sat down on the opposite side of his sister as she pulled away from Dean.

“Hey Sammy,” she sniffed. Dean rubbed circles on her back as they sat together.

Dean cleared his throat, “I’m thinking,” he shifted, pulling his arm back, “let’s go for a drive, get some milkshakes, you can show me and Sammy your old stomping grounds.”

“Dea-,” Sam tried.

Mary interrupted him, “one condition,” she looked to her oldest brother, “I get to drive.” She thought that maybe if she distracted herself, the empty feeling would go away. Maybe if she let Dean entertain her for a while, the crippling sense of guilt would disappear and it would be like the entire day had never happened.

Dean hesitated before digging into his pocket, “deal,” he held up the keys. She immediately yanked them from his grip and bounded off the steps, not wanting to give him a chance to take it back. She didn’t hesitate to run toward the Impala while her brothers weakly smiled on.

“Jody called,” Sam said before his brother could stand and join MJ, “she thinks she found a lead on the Holy Spirit thing, wants me to look into it.”

Dean sighed, “think anything will come of it?”

“Honestly? I have no idea,” the brothers paused, contemplating what to do, “why don’t you take her out, I’ll look into it and do a little more research.”

Dean groaned as he stood, “let me know if you find anything.” Mary honked the Impala’s horn, waiting impatiently in the driver’s seat, “we gotta make sure she’s okay before we do anything.”

Sam looked at the youngest Winchester, “how do you think she’s doing?”

Dean shook his head, “honestly, man, I don’t know, but I think about the fire last summer and… I mean, I get it if she’s not okay.”

“What do you mean?”

“This is her family we’re talking about here,” before Dean could say anything else, the brothers were once again interrupted by their sister.

This time she shouted, “you guys coming?”

“Just let me know if you find anything,” Dean stated before leaving Sam alone on the front steps of the old house.

“Isn’t Sam coming?” MJ asked when Dean finally joined her in the car.

He shook his head, “Nah, said he had some reading to do or something.”

“Nerd,” she scoffed as she turned over the engine, “so, I’m thinking food first.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Before pulling away from the curb, Mary cranked up the volume of the stereo. As Dean reached to change the music, she quickly interjected, “ah, ah, ah, you know the rules. Driver picks the music…”

“Shotgun shuts his cake hole…” he grumbled.

She smiled wide, “suck it up, buttercup. Just remember, this was your idea.”

~~

“Can I ask you something?” Dean wondered aloud as he and his sister sat on the hood of the Impala eating burgers, looking out over the Illinois River. She was in the middle of stuffing a handful of fries into her mouth when she turned to look at him, “You don’t have to answer, if you’re not comfortable.”

“What?” she swallowed the mouthful and took a sip of her soda. Dean was still hesitant, “you can ask, it’s okay.”

“What he said back there, about the priest…”

“Demons lie, Dean,” she said when his voice trailed off, “my foster father was a lot of things, but that wasn’t one of them.” Her inability to explicitly say what the priest had and hadn’t done didn’t go unnoticed by her brother, but he knew this was a conversation she had to lead.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” she sighed, “none of this is your fault.”

“It’s not yours either,” he added cautiously, “I know what’s going through that head of yours right now MJ, and I gotta say, what happened to them… it ain’t on you.”

She shook her head, “they wanted me.”

“You had no control over how they went about finding you.”

“But if they had never known me-”

“And you had no control over where you went when you were seven-years-old, you were a kid,” Dean stopped her from spiraling, “believe me, I know how you’re thinking but you’ve got to stop. It won’t do them any good. It won’t bring them back.” Dean was so frustrated with his sister he failed to realize the way he had raised his voice at her, “You can’t do this.” She wanted to fight him. She wanted to yell and scream until she was hoarse, but all she could do was look away from him and pull her knees up against her chest. She rested her head against her folded knees as Dean observed her. If he looked close enough, he could’ve seen her shaking. “How come you don’t fight back?” he finally asked. She didn’t bother looking back at him, “Sometimes you’re as stubborn as me and Sam, but other times you just…” His voice was laced with emotion, cracking on the last word before it trailed off.

MJ slowly slid off the hood of the car and gathered the remnants of her meal before softly asking, “will you drive us back, please?” She didn’t wait for his response before throwing her garbage in a nearby trashcan and climbing into the passenger seat.

It took Dean a moment to gather his thoughts and join her inside the car. He’d seen many sides of his younger sister in the three and a half months they’d known her, but the version of her that shut down at the first sign of conflict never failed to surprise him. She’d only reacted like that a few times before that he’d noticed, but never so visibly and intensely. When he climbed into the car, he found his sister burrowed into the corner of her seat, positioned as far away from him as possible. He looked over at her, again with disappointment etched across his features, before pulling his phone out and dialing Sam’s number. “Sammy?… Yeah, have the bags packed. I think we should hit the road before it gets dark.” He hung up the phone and immediately started the engine. “That okay with you?” he finally asked MJ, “Jody wanted us to go straight back to Sioux Falls once things here were settled.” She nodded, but refused to even look at her brother. Dean sighed and pulled away from the riverfront lookout point.


	26. Chapter 26

A week later they were still staying at Jody’s in Sioux Falls. Mary spent as much time in the backyard as possible, avoiding all contact with her brothers and the girls as possible. Claire had gone away on a hunt earlier in the week, but returned to find Mary still isolating herself and the rest of the hunters discussing the young Winchester through tense whispers and hushed tones. 

“What happened in Peoria that you haven’t told me?” Jody asked the brothers again. They’d told her about the children’s bodies and about Mary killing the nun, but had left out what the demon priest had said about MJ’s childhood and the conversation Dean had had with his sister at the lookout point. 

“She’s still not talking to any of you?” Claire asked after setting her bag down at the door. She had heard only portions of the conversation, but knew immediately it was about the young hunter. 

Sam sighed, “I don’t know what’s going on. We were with her the whole time. What could we have missed?”

Dean finally relented, “I think it’s something that happened before… Before any of us knew her, I mean. When she lived at the house.”

“Dean,” Sam warned, “you talked to her-”

“No, I mean…” Dean’s words trailed off. 

“What are you talking about?” Jody asked, not following the brothers’ cryptic dialogue. 

“The demon said something about the priest… well…” Dean couldn’t find the words. 

“It claimed the priest molested Mary.”

Jody’s voice was laced with concern, “what?” Claire lowered herself to sit beside Jody, unable to believe the trauma such an event would have caused. 

“But Dean talked to her and she said nothing like that ever happened,” Sam quickly added, “demons lie so we figured… well, we thought that’s all it was, a lie.”

“And now?” Claire hesitantly asked. 

“Now… I don’t know,” the younger Winchester decided, “I don’t know why she’s acting like this.” 

“Dean?” Jody turned to him, wanting to know exactly what he thought, “you’re the one who asked her. Do you think she was telling the truth?” 

He slowly stood from the dusty old couch and placed his empty beer bottle on the coffee table, “I think she told me what she felt was right.” He pulled his jacket from the arm rest and shrugged it on, “I don’t think she’ll say anything else until she’s ready to.”

“Where are you going?” Claire asked, watching him walk toward the back door. 

“A walk,” he didn’t look back at the group before he left the house. They all knew he was going to try and talk to Mary again, but no one wanted to say it for fear of jinxing any possible success. 

~~

“Hey, kiddo,” Dean said, finding his sister sitting on a fallen log near an old oak tree, “mind if I join you?” She shrugged in response, still unwilling to speak to him. “I think,” he cleared his throat, “I think I owe you an apology.” His words surprised her and she turned to look at him with furrowed brows. “I snapped at you, back in Peoria. I think… well to be honest, I think I see a lot of me in you and it pisses me off. Don’t get me wrong, I see a lot of Sam in you, but man, when I saw your face after everything that happened… I felt like I was looking into a damn mirror.” 

A confession such as this was the last thing Mary expected from her older brother and she struggled to hide her reaction. “You look like you’re about to laugh at me,” Dean said with a smile after seeing her face, “but I swear, kid, sometimes you scare the shit out of me.” MJ’s face softened at that. “You deserve better than me. You deserve better than that, than all the shit you’ve been dealt. I’m sorry if I got mad at you and I’m sorry if I did something that pissed you off. I’m sorry if people at the foster home did something to you and I’m sorry you got left there for so long, I just… I want to help do better and help you feel better but I can’t do that if you won’t talk to me, MJ.”

Dean’s words were cut off when his sister latched onto him in a bone crushing hug. She still didn’t say anything, but the sincerity of the affection was all Dean wanted. It was all he needed. “Kid, I just want you to be okay.”

She looked up at him but remained in his arms, “I will be. I am.” Dean looked like he could cry when she finally spoke to him. He squeezed her tighter for fear that she’d distance herself again. “I’m sorry if I scared you. I just… I’ve been in my head. Just been thinking a lot.”

“About?” he pulled away enough to look at her, but kept an arm draped over her shoulder. 

She sighed, “everything. The foster home, the demons, the Holy Spirit, the priest. Everything, man.”

“And?”

“And I don’t know,” she admitted, “sometimes, I don’t even know what’s real and what isn’t.” Dean nodded, though he wasn’t entirely sure what she meant, “what the demon said, when it was possessing Father…”

“MJ, you don’t-”

“No, it’s,” she shook her head. She wanted to talk about it this time, she felt okay talking about it, “it’s not what you think. The demon never actually said he did anything. He didn’t. At least, he didn’t do what you think. I don’t know, he yelled a lot. He threw things at us, but usually the boys got the worst of it. Sister Sarah used to say he had a sweet spot for me, but I never really knew why. I guess what the demon said has just… I don’t know…”

“Demons lie,” he reminded her, using the same explanation she had used for him. 

“Yeah, I guess,” she agreed, “I guess it’s over now. He’s in the past… they’re in the past.” Silence fell over the siblings, both unsure of where to go with the conversation. “I can’t get it out of my head.”

“What?”

“The nursery rhyme. ‘Mary, Mary quite contrary…’”

“Sam said it’s about Queen Mary. Maybe the demons think you’re like royalty,” he suggested, “you are a Winchester.”

“Dean,” she disagreed, “Queen Mary murdered hundreds of her subjects. The poem asks how she managed to kill so many people in such a small amount of time.”

“But the garden-”

“’Mary, Mary quite contrary, how does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells, and pretty maids all in a row.’” She recited the nursery rhyme from memory, “it answers the question with allusions to her torture instruments. The garden is a cemetery. They’re not calling me royalty; they’re comparing me to Bloody friggin’ Mary.”

“They could’ve written that for any number of reasons. Hell, they could’ve done it just to freak you out.”

She shook her head, “they wanted me to know it was my fault. They’re dead because of me. I killed Sister Sarah and those kids are dead because the demons wanted me.”

“MJ,” he sighed, “we talked about this. It ain’t your fault.”

“But in a way, it is,” she insisted, “just like it’s my fault my foster parents in Chicago died.”

“No,” he tried again, “you were a kid. How were you supposed to know a demon was coming after you?"

“But if I hadn’t been there-”

“You would’ve been with dad. You didn’t choose to grow up in foster homes, MJ. Hell, you’ve made it clear from the day I met you that you should’ve grown up with us. If you want to blame someone for putting those kids at risk, blame Dad. It’s not on you, kid. You did everything you could to protect them. He left you in a foster home, knowing what he knew, knowing how many demons and monsters would come after you if they found out you were his daughter.” Mary looked up at her older brother, wondering where the sudden passion had come from. When she first laid eyes on him in the diner in Peoria, Dean looked tired. Not just tired, exhausted. There was little light in his eyes at the time. Until now, she had rarely seen him so sure of anything. “Kid, we screwed up. We should’ve been there for you.”

MJ shook her head again, “you didn’t know, Dean. Neither of you knew.”

“Dad-”

“You’re not responsible for his actions.”

He sighed, “neither are you.”

She laughed at his attempt to relieve her of her sense of guilt, “we sound like a broken record.”

“Do you even know what a record is?”

“Alright jerk face, I’m not that young,” she shoved him playfully. 

“You are the baby,” he shrugged, “how old are you, twelve?” She laughed again, happy to see her brother in a cheerful mood. His smile fell as he thought back to their last talk in Peoria, “you know you can tell me anything, right kid?”

She gave him a sincere look, “yeah, Dean, I know.” She pulled her jacket tighter around her, the autumn night bringing a chill to the air. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything,” she shrugged, “I don’t know, for being here, I guess. For being my brother.”

Dean looked like he could cry, “come on sweetheart, let’s not turn this into a Nicholas Sparks movie.” At that, he nodded his head toward the house, urging his sister to rejoin the land of the living after her week of ignoring the world. 

“You know who Nicholas Sparks is?” She asked as they walked. 

“Shut up,” he groaned with a laugh. The pair returned to Jody’s living room wearing smiles, insisting that MJ was fine and only needed time to mourn her former foster family. Though it wasn’t the whole truth, it was enough for the rest of the hunters to relax and for the conversation to be dropped for the time being.


	27. Chapter 27

“Come on, Sammy,” Mary pleaded with him as they sat at Jody’s kitchen table, “it’s been weeks since we’ve been on a hunt.”

“Mary,” he sighed, “you know Dean doesn’t want to hunt while there’s a target on you and honestly, I agree with him.”

The youngest Winchester groaned, “there is ALWAYS going to be a target on my ass. You can’t expect me to just stop living. People need our help! Come on Sammy. Alex, Claire, _and_ Jody are already gone on hunts. Someone’s got to take this one, why can’t it be us?”

He gave her a stern look before he finally relented, “what is it?”

“Tennessee,” she started, turning her laptop toward her brother, “first, a butcher’s shop was broken into. Not long after that, several cows were found mutilated on the side of the road. Then, just yesterday, a hiker’s body was found torn to pieces near the entrance of a popular trail.”

“You thinking werewolf?” he asked, skimming through the article she showed him.

“Seems too calculated, like it was a series of steps. Definitely not a vamp, the body wasn’t drained.”

“What are you two doing?” Dean asked, seeing his younger siblings bent over the computer.

“I found us a case,” MJ admitted. Dean gave her a displeased look. “Before you say anything, everybody else is gone working their own cases. We can’t just leave this be though, think about the lives we’d be putting at risk.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He sighed as he pulled a chair out and sat down, “fine. What’ve you got?” He knew an argument was pointless. His sister was right, they couldn’t just ignore the case.

“Maryville, Tennessee,” Sam started, reading from the articles his sister had pulled up on her laptop, “mutilated cows and a torn-up hiker.”

MJ jumped in before her brother could answer, “rugaru.”

“Rugaru?”

“Yeah. It follows the pattern,” she pulled the computer from Sam and turned it to face Dean, “starts small, butcher shop. Eats everything in sight. When that’s not enough, he kills the beef himself, but he’s still hungry.”

“Goes after a lonely hiker.”

“Exactly.”

Dean turned to the youngest Winchester, “you ever hunted a rugaru?”

Mary hesitated, unsure of whether or not she should tell him the truth, “once, in Wyoming.”

“Wyoming? When were you in Wyoming?”

She hesitated again, almost in preparation for her brothers’ anger, “August.”

“August?” Dean stood as he raised his voice and she flinched, “MJ, what the hell?”

“It… well, I-”

Dean was fuming. Sam watched on, biting his tongue. The eldest suddenly turned back to her and asked in a low voice, trying to control his anger, “how many?”

“What?”

“How many cases did you take that we didn’t know about?”

She looked at her hands, “I only took one salt and burn.” He sighed and shook his head. “I was gonna stick to our agreement, but other cases kept turning up that seemed more important.” 

“Two days drive.”

“It was always two days from where I’d been before,” she muttered.

Dean ran a hand down his face in frustration before deciding, “ten minutes and we’re hitting the road.” He didn’t say anything else to his siblings and promptly stormed out of the room.

“Mary?”

She sighed, “yeah Sam?”

“Let him cool off,” he suggested.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I should have… well, I shouldn’t have…” Sam waited for her to finish. She realized why he was quiet and continued, “I’m sorry for not telling you what I was doing and for lying about the hunts.”

Sam stood from the table and cleared his throat, “get packed, it’s a long way to Tennessee.” He left his sister sitting alone in the kitchen, stunned by her brothers’ collective anger.

~~~~

The drive to Tennessee was long and quiet. At the halfway mark, near Springfield, Illinois, the siblings decided to stop for the night. After finding a cheap motel outside the town, they found a nearby bar to grab dinner. As always, Mary was pushed to a back table while one of her brothers approached the bar to order drinks. This time however, Dean was the one to bring her to the booth.

“Move along,” he grumbled to a man whose eyes lingered on his sister for a little too long. They both sighed as they lowered themselves onto the bench seats.

“Hey Dean?” she started quietly, “I’m sorry, for lying about the cases over the summer.” He looked at her, as if he was expecting more. “I’m sorry. I just-”

“I get it, kid,” he finally said, “but you should’ve told us.”

She looked down at her hands, “I know.”

“Mary?” MJ looked up to see a familiar dark face standing beside the table.

“Stephen?”

Dean looked from the man to his sister before connecting the dots, “this the boy from Colorado?”

“Dean,” she gave him a warning look.

“Alright,” Sam set three drinks down on the table. “Whiskey,” he said the drink to his brother, “Sierra Mist.” After passing the drink to Mary he noticed Stephen.

“Sammy, this is Stephen,” Dean said with a smirk, “MJ’s old hunting buddy.”

“Oh,” he raised his eyebrows, smiling a devilish smile, “why don’t you join us?”

“Sam-”

“Take a seat, tell us about yourself,” he finished, not giving Mary a chance to refuse, “how’d you meet our sister?” Stephen looked at Mary as if asking for permission, when she just shrugged, he gave her a smile and sat. She rolled her eyes at his apparent pleasure.

“A bar in Kansas,” he smiled, “outside of Lebanon.”

“Lebanon?” Dean asked, giving Mary a look.

“Yeah. Couple of guys wouldn’t leave her alone so I stepped in.”

Mary rolled her eyes again, “I was fine. He payed for my drink and I left. It wasn’t until the nest I even knew he was a hunter.”

“You in town for a hunt?” Sam asked the Texan.

“Just passing through.”

The four hunters made small talk until Stephen noticed Mary’s drink, much like his own, was empty. “I’ll grab the next round,” he started, “Mary, whiskey?”

Dean cleared his throat, “excuse me?”

“That’s her,” the younger man stuttered, “that’s… that’s her drink of choice?” Mary rolled her eyes, again.

“She’s 18,” Dean angrily said.

“I… I-”

“Leave the guy alone, Dean,” she reprimanded, “he had no way of knowing.”

Stephen’s phone went off, interrupting the entire conversation. He excused himself to take the call and stepped away, while the brothers took the chance to pick on their sister. “He seems nice,” Sam started.

“Just a friend, Sammy.”

“A friend who looks like that?” the eldest asked, “I don’t buy it.” Mary gave him a look. Before anything else could be said Stephen appeared by the table again.

“I gotta take off,” he said apologetically, “but it was good to see you all again.”

“MJ, why don’t you walk Stephen out,” Dean suggested, “we’ll get you another drink.”

MJ thought it best not to argue with or question her brother, so she stood to accompany the Texan. “Your brothers always that welcoming?” He asked as they walked.

She couldn’t help but laugh, “not usually.” The pair stopped when they reached the door. Without saying another word, Stephen leaned in to kiss the young Winchester. “Sorry, buster.” She turned her face so that his lips met her cheek.

“Ouch. You got a secret angel in your pocket like your brother?” he asked, trying to brush off the rejection. Mary looked at him confused, wondering how he knew about Castiel. 

She shook her head, “just not looking for anything right now.”

“Not even for one-”

“Trust me,” she stopped him, “you don’t even want to finish that sentence. Don’t look now, but there’s a couple peeping Winchesters betting money on what happens when I say goodbye.”

Stephen scoffed, seeing the brothers watching on out of the corner of his eye, “then, I guess this is goodbye.”

“See you later, man. Drive save,” she nodded before leaving him alone in the doorway. The boys quickly turned back to the table when they saw their sister returning. Once she returned, she looked at Sam and Dean, “enjoy the show?”

“I don’t-”

“Who won?” she asked with a smirk.

“That depends,” Dean admitted.

“He tried to kiss me, I turned him down,” she smiled. Without saying anything, Dean handed his brother a ten-dollar bill.

~~~~~~

“This is where he lives?” Dean asked, eyeing the extravagant mansion he’d just pulled up to. All signs had pointed to Jerry Broast as the rugaru, so the Winchesters decided to scope out the family home.

“CEO of the largest company in town,” Sam explained, “youngest in the company’s history.” Mary joined her brothers outside the car, but at her age they doubted she’d pass for any cover other than a girl scout selling cookies.

“I’m gonna go around back, see what I can find,” she decided, tucking a pistol into her waistband like her brothers taught her. She circled the Impala and went to the trunk, retrieving the makeshift flame thrower they’d made for the case.

“Be careful,” Dean gave her a warning look. She gave him a smile before tiptoeing through the grass. Dean waited until she was out of earshot before turning to his brother, “I don’t like this.”

Sam sighed, “I know, neither do I.” They dropped the conversation once they reached the front door of Broast’s mansion. To their surprise, the man they recognized from the suspect’s ID photos answered the door.

“Can I help you?” he asked when he opened the door.

“Hi,” Sam started, “we’re the, uh, the exterminators.”

“You don’t look like exterminators.”

“Yeah well, jumpsuits and bug logos ain’t really my style. Can we come in?”

He eyed the brothers hesitantly, “I didn’t call-”

“Your wife,” Dean interrupted him, “she made the call.” After thinking about it, the suspected rugaru stepped aside and let them enter.

~~~~~

While her brothers finagled their way into the house, MJ peered into the kitchen from the back patio. The once pristine white cabinets were speckled with what Mary could only assume was blood. She quickly moved over to another window where she had a better view of the room. Spread across the floor were the remains of a woman. She’d been torn to pieces with very little of her body still intact.

“Shit,” MJ muttered, heading to the door. She picked the lock and slipped into the house, attempting to remain unnoticed. She grimaced, seeing the vic’s body up close. The shout of her brother from the front of the house pulled her back into the moment. She snuck over to the entrance to the dinning room, where she had a clear view of her brothers tied up and a rugaru circling them, knife in hand.

“Since when do you freaks play with your food?” Dean asked. His lip was bleeding and he’d clearly put up a fight before being restrained, “didn’t really take you for the Mrs. Lovett type, figured you went sushi-style.” MJ couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her brother’s sad attempt at a joke.

“I just ate,” the man taunted, “but you boys seemed too sweet to pass up.”

“So you’re saving us for later?” Sam asked before the rugaru could take a bite out of his brother. Mary remained still, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. Before the chance arose, the rugaru lunged at Sam.

“Hey!” she shouted, catching the monster’s attention, “stay away from my brother.” When the rugaru started toward her, she lit up the flame thrower, roasting him on the first try. Once the body dropped, MJ ran toward Sam and Dean to untie them. “You guys okay?”

“Peachy,” Dean gruffly responded, “you?”

“Fine,” she stopped what she was doing abruptly when she heard a noise above them.

“You hear that?” Sam asked, slipping his wrist out of the rope Mary had untied, “think his wife-”

“She’s dead in the kitchen,” MJ provided, still whispering. She grabbed the flame thrower she’d set down beside her and slowly stood up.

“MJ,” Dean warned in a whisper as she stepped past them toward the staircase. She waved him off and kept moving. Cautiously, in an attempt to avoid creaky steps, she tiptoed up the stairs. When she got to the landing, she was met by three doors. The one on the left was the room directly above the living room, so with the flame thrower raised she nudged the door open.

“Por favor, ¡Ayúdeme!” _Please, help me. _Mary lowered her weapon seeing the old woman.

“You human?” _Eres humana. _The woman nodded frantically.

“¿Dónde está Sr. Broast?” _Where is Mr. Broast?_

“Dead.” _Muerto. _“Do you work here? For Broast?” _¿Trabajas aquí? ¿Para Señor Broast?_

“Sí,” _Yes. _“y su hermano?” _and his brother?_

“Brother?” _¿Hermano?_

“MJ?” Dean’s voice came from downstairs, “we got company.”

Mary rushed to the top of the stairs, “it’s his brother.” She turned back to the woman, “is he a monster too?” _¿Es el un monstruo?_

“Sí,” _Yes. _

Dean watched as his sister held a conversation with a woman who was only speaking Spanish, wondering how he never knew she was bilingual. She shouted his name and tossed him the flame thrower before pushing the innocent woman into one of the many bedrooms behind them. In a fit of rage, the second rugaru broke down the front door. He lept toward the closest Winchester, Sam, and made an attempt to claw his face off.

“Sammy!”

Using all his strength, Sam threw the monster toward his brother who immediately lit him on fire. Once the body dropped, they called up to Mary who joined her brothers along with Broast’s former employee. As soon as they had the house cleaned up and saw the old woman safely home, the Winchesters packed up the Impala once again and hit the road.

~~~~

They were an hour outside of Maryville when Dean remembered what he’d seen at the mansion, “since when do you speak Spanish?” He looked over his shoulder to his sister, who had been aimlessly starring out the window, “MJ?”

“What?” he finally caught her attention.

“I didn’t know you spoke Spanish,” he said again.

She looked confused, “I don’t.”

“Back at the house,” he tried to remind her, “you had a full conversation with the lady.”

She laughed, “that wasn’t in Spanish.”

“Uh,” Sam jumped in, “I mean, I’m by no means fluent but I know that was Spanish.”

“I…” she stopped arguing once it occurred to her, “I was speaking in tongues.”

“Tongues?”

Sam caught on quicker than Dean, “like the apostles after the Holy Spirit came to them.”

MJ’s soft voice came from the backseat, “son of a bitch.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been seriously blocked with this story, but here's a chapter that's kind of eh. Definitely not my best work, but it's something. Enjoy!

When they returned to the bunker, the Winchester siblings immediately jumped into research mode. They spend the better part of a week digging through the same books over and over again. The eldest retreated to his ‘Dean cave’ hoping a little rest and relaxation would do him good. The younger two sat in the library, Sam at the table with his laptop and Mary laying on top of the table holding their father’s original journal.

“Do you keep a journal?” she suddenly asked, still engrossed in her father’s writing. Even though John had given her a copy of everything he’d ever written, MJ still loved reading the original thing. The same handwriting and drawings she’d pored over as a child never failed to fascinate her. 

Sam cleared his throat, “not really. I never had the time.” He didn’t even look up from his computer.

“Did Dean?”

This time he looked at her, “I don’t know. You’d have to ask him. Why?”

Though she was still laying on her back, she shrugged her shoulders, “just curious to know what you two have done.”

“You could just ask.”

MJ looked at her brother with eyebrows raised, “neither of you ever want to talk about what you’ve been through. I can’t imagine you’d tell me straight up even if I did ask.”

He sighed, “that’s probably true.” She went back to reading the journal while Sam thought about their lives before meeting Mary. There were countless things she didn’t know and countless things they would likely never tell her themselves, “you know, if you’re really curious, Chuck published our stories under a pen name.”

“Really?” she looked surprised, “God wrote books about you?”

“We saved the world,” Sam admitted, “a couple of times actually.”

She sat up excitedly, “do we have copies of them here?”

He coughed out a laugh, “god no. Dean wants every copy of the _Supernatural_ books burned.” MJ slouched dejectedly.

“Edmund,” Dean nodded at Sam, entering the library, “Lucy,” he looked to Mary.

“Was that-”

“Did you just reference the _Chronicles of Narnia_?” Sam turned his attention to his brother.

“Wait, you think you’re Peter?” MJ asked, putting more thought into the analogy than both of her brothers combined, “Does that make Cas Susan or Mr. Tumnus?” She dropped the conversation when she felt her phone vibrate. She retrieved her cell phone while ignoring her brothers’ conversation.

“MJ?” Dean stopped mid-sentence when he saw his sister smiling down at her phone. When she didn’t respond he tried again, “MJ?”

She looked up at him, “what?”

“What’s got you all smiley?” Sam asked.

“Is it Stephen?”

“What?” she looked between the two of them, “No. Dude, no, it’s Claire. She wants to know if I want to work a case with her.”

“Just you?” Dean eyed her suspiciously.

“Students are going missing from an all-girls school in Ohio. No offense, but you two can’t exactly pass for 17-year-old girls.”

“Wait a minute is…” Dean ignored what she said about the case, “is that why you turned Stephen down?”

“What?” MJ looked confused, “No, that- that has nothing to do with this. Seriously, Dean? Why are you so hung up on that?”

“Guys,” Sam interrupted his siblings, tired of the reoccurring discussion, “Mary, what’s the hunt?”

She looked back at her phone, “Cincinnati, Ohio. Several girls were found dead in their locked dormitories, no sign of break in.”

“That it?”

“Their brains were liquid.”

“But they were still there?” Dean asked

“Barely, but yeah,” Mary continued reading from the message, “Claire’s not exactly sure what it is.”

“All the more reason for us to come.”

“De-”

“You’re speaking in tongues, have magic dragon killing abilities, and you’re being hunted by everything that knows you exist. We’re coming.” Mary only sighed and shook her head as she trudged back to her room to pack.

~~~

“I thought I escaped high school,” Claire grumbled as she, Mary, and Dean approached the school.

“If you thought regular high school was hell,” MJ muttered, “wait till you see Catholic school.” Dean glanced at his little sister; her comment was another reminder of how little he knew about her life before they met.

The trio were visiting the school as a father and his two daughters that were hoping to attend the school while Sam stayed back at the motel to dig through the lore. Though he wasn’t thrilled with being left out of the early stages of the case, staying out of sight made it easier for Sam to play the FBI agent later.

“Stephanie will show your girls around while we chat about what you can expect from the school and what we expect rom you,” the headmistress told Dean when Claire and Mary were greeted by a teenage girl wearing a plaid skirt and a matching cardigan sweater.

The hunters parted ways to play their roles and continue investigating.

“Don’t mind Sister Legs Shut,” the girl, Stephanie, said once they were out of ear shot, “this place is way easier than she makes it out to be.”

Claire seemed confused, “she’s a nun?”

“Nah, that’s just what we call her. She’s got a major stick up her ass,” she explained. Mary couldn’t help but roll her eyes, knowing what living under a nun’s nose was really like.

“So,” Claire attempted to bring up the subject casually, “what happened to those girls earlier this month?”

“Cops are saying they had aneurisms or something.”

“You believe them?” MJ asked, playing her part.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Did you know the girls?” Claire continued

Stephanie shook her head, “not really, they were nobodies.”

Mary was distracted by the passing bulletin boards and school displays, detailing the holy sacraments and parables she’d grown up hearing. She was so engrossed in reading the signs she failed to notice the priest who stepped right in her path.

“Shit, sorry,” she muttered when she collided with him.

“Sorry, Father,” Stephanie stepped in, seeing who MJ rammed into, “she wasn’t watching where she was going.”

“That’s alright, Ms. Martin,” the man smiled, he looked at the young Winchester for a moment before it occurred to him that he’d seen her before, “Mary?”

MJ was frozen still, looking up at the man with wide eyes. Claire stepped between the priest and her friend, “you must be mistaken. This is my sister, Alex,” it was obvious to the young hunter that Mary recognized the man, but her inability to respond worried Claire.

“Sorry, Fr. Lucas,” Stephanie interjected again, “we’ll get out of your way.” She dragged the two hunters away before the priest could say anything else. “A word of advice, Fr. Lucas is kind of a dick, I’d stay away from him if I were you.”

“Why?” Claire asked, eyeing MJ.

“You know men,” she rolled her eyes, “anyway, I have to get to class, but if you wait here, Annie said she’d finish giving you the tour once she’s finished with her class.”

Once the student was out of earshot and it was just the hunters, Claire turned to Mary with a concerned look, “hey, you okay?”

MJ cleared her throat, “aces.”

“What- what was that? Did you know Fr. Lucas?”

“He uh, he was stationed in Peoria about six years ago,” she began, “he just surprised me is all.” Before either could say anymore on the subject, a different girl dressed in the same plaid skirt and matching cardigan approached the pair.

“Hi, I’m Annie,” she said with a smile, “Stephanie had to go, so I’m going to finish giving you your tour. Do you have any questions thus far?”

“Those are the dorms over there, right?” Claire asked, taking up the lead once again.

Annie’s smile never faltered, “they are.”

“So that’s where the bodies were found?”

The student paused, “The headmistress doesn’t want us talking about that on the tour, but yeah…” There was a sad undertone to Annie’s voice, unlike the emotionless quality of Stephanie’s.

It was Mary’s turn to talk, “did you know them?”

“Everyone knew them,” she offered a sad, regretful smile, “everyone loved them.”

“Girls,” suddenly the headmistress stepped in the path of the three young women, “are you quite finished with the tour?”

“Yes, headmistress,” Annie said, not looking the woman in the eye.

“Good. I’ll take you girls to your father, Ms. Donlan, you may return to class.” Annie only nodded in obedience before leaving Claire and Mary with the authoritative woman. None of them spoke as the headmistress walked them back to the office where Dean waited. He had been speaking to the secretary when they arrived, but the woman quickly dropped the conversation upon seeing her boss.

“Thank you,” Dean said to the headmistress once she returned with Claire and Mary, “you’ve certainly given us a lot to think about.”

“Certainly,” she said with a nod. “Good day.” Before anything else could be said, her office door was shut and the hunters were left looking at each other in confusion. They wordlessly agreed to leave the ever weirder school and discuss all they had found at the motel with Sam. 

~~~~~

“I think it’s the headmistress. She’s got a major stick up her ass,” Dean decided. He was sitting across from his brother at the small table inside their motel room. Claire and Mary sat together on one of the beds, Claire on her laptop while Mary was spread out on her back staring at the ceiling.

Claire shook her head, “I think it’s Fr. Lucas. The girl giving the tour told us to stay away from him and-”

Mary interrupted her before she could finish her sentence, knowing exactly what was coming, “it’s not Fr. Lucas.”

“But you-”

“No, Claire,” she shot her down again, “I know it’s not him.”

Sam cleared his throat, “how do you know? We don’t even know what did this yet.”

The youngest Winchester hesitated as she looked at her brothers. With a sigh, she decided to tell them, “Fr. Lucas was stationed in Peoria when I was little.”

“What?”

“He’s harmless, at least in the teenage girl killing sense, he’s just a bit of a creep.”

“You were scared shitless when you saw him.” This made Dean see red, the things the demon had said about the priests in Peoria still fresh in his mind.

“I wasn’t,” MJ started to defend herself but struggled with the right words to say, “he caught me off guard, that’s all. I was little when he left Peoria, but I had always heard it was because he left the priesthood.”

“Left the priesthood? Why?” Sam asked. Dean was still angrily watching the exchange.

Mary shrugged, “lots of people said it was because he was gay, but obviously Father would never have confirmed that. I just didn’t expect to see him working at an all-girls school in Ohio, that’s all.”

The conversation lulled, prompting Dean to interject, “so if it’s not the headmistress and it’s not the gay priest, who do you think it is?”

MJ looked at her oldest brother, “Stephanie. When we asked her about the girls, she said they were nobodies, said she didn’t even know them, but when we asked Annie about them, she told us the girls were loved by everyone.”

“You think that’s enough to go on?” Sam questioned.

“I know strict Catholic school principals and I know creepy priests,” she started, “neither of them are out of the ordinary.”

“Guys,” Sam interrupted them as he turned the volume up on their police radio.

“Another body?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam quickly stood, grabbing his FBI badge and phone from the table, “I’m gonna go see if I can get to the scene before they move it.”

Dean stood to join him, “you two stay here, we’ll be back.”

Once the boys were gone, MJ turned to Claire, “why would you tell them that?”

“What?”

“That the priest scared me. You know they already think I’m lying about the stuff at the foster home.”

Claire interrupted her, “are you?”

“No!” she insisted, “seriously, you’re just going to freak them out more. There’s nothing wrong with that priest and there’s nothing wrong with me.”

The older hunter sighed, “Mary-”

“No. I’m so friggin’ tired of people looking at me like I’m some kind of damaged goods and like I could fall apart at any moment.”

After a moment of silence, Claire cautiously began, “I spent a fair amount of time bouncing around foster homes and group homes after my mom disappeared. Honestly, I’d be more surprised if you told me all your foster parents were great. Your brothers and Jody, they don’t know what it’s like. They try to understand, but they’ll never really know. I have a feeling Dean reacts the way he does because he thinks it’s his fault that you were there. I don’t think- honestly, I _know_ you’re not fragile or damaged. It takes a lot of strength to survive a life like yours.”

“Whatever, Claire,” MJ stood from the bed and approached the small table, beside which sat the cooler the brothers kept stocked with beer. She pulled two out and popped them open with the ring on her right hand, a trick her brother had taught her, “here.”

“They won’t care?” Claire asked, accepting the drink.

Mary shrugged, “not like we’re going anywhere.”

~~~~~

“Any EMF? Sulfur?” Dean asked when his brother returned to the room where the body was found. Sam shook his head. “So, not a ghost, not a demon, and not the closeted priest.” The man Claire and Mary had seen only a few hours before was sprawled out on the floor in front of them, his brains liquified. They gave one another a look before each taking a side of the room to scan for clues.

“Dude,” Sam groaned, pulling out a hex bag and holding it up for Dean to see.

“Dammit,” Dean cursed, “why’s it always gotta be witches?” he pulled his gun from his waistband and checked the bullets. They weren’t witch killing, but at least they’d slow it down.

“You boys almost done here?” a voice came from the doorway. With the police officer stood the headmistress dressed in a nightgown and robe.

“Mr. Wilson?” the woman recognized Dean from earlier in the day, “you’re FBI?”

His eyes looked her over, “yeah. It’s uh, it’s why I want the girls to go to a nice, safe boarding school.”

“This isn’t typical,” she nervously assured him.

“Did Padre here have any enemies? Anyone that would want to hurt him?”

She shook her head, “no. Everyone loved Fr. Lucas.” Dean gave Sam a look, remembering what the girls had said about the priest, “I assure you, Agent Wilson, your girls will be perfectly safe here.”

“Well, I’d like to take a look around,” he decided, “be absolutely sure.” While Dean proceeded to explore the school, Sam ran to the Impala to retrieve the witch hunting bullets.

Back at the motel, Mary and Claire had each finished several beers and were spread out on one of the beds. They wore bright smiles and giggled as they told stories, or rather as Claire told stories about college and hunting. MJ felt like she had very little to add.

“Come on,” Claire taunted her, “you hunted by yourself for weeks. You’re honestly telling me you didn’t hook up with anyone? You didn’t have any wild nights?”

MJ couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “why does everyone assume I ran off to hunt with some guy?”

“I didn’t say you went to hunt with a guy, I just don’t get how you didn’t take advantage of being out on your own. I mean, if I didn’t have to share a hotel room with Jody I-”

“Claire,” she interrupted her, “Claire, I – I don’t know what to tell you. I’ve never been that interested in anyone. I mean, I’ve never even been on a date, much less-”

“Well, yeah, I haven’t really been on a normal date either but that doesn’t mean I can’t get laid.”

Mary snorted out a laugh, “Again, I lived with a priest and a nun. Why does everyone keep forgetting that? Even if I didn’t, Catholics don’t really give you any leeway on the whole premarital sex leads to burning in hell thing.”

“It’s kind of ironic,” she hiccupped, “that you were raised Catholic and now God is telling you that you’re his vessel. I bet no religion class could’ve prepared you for that one.”

“Oh my god,” Mary shot up from the bed, “I’m such an idiot. I’ve been trying to figure out why in the hell I have ‘powers’ when I haven’t said yes yet.”

“Okay…?”

“When we were at the school there was a bulletin board for each of the seven sacraments. One of them was for Confirmation.”

“And?”

Mary explained her theory while talking at a mile a minute, “Confirmation is when you receive the gifts of the Holy Spirit. You accept the power of the Holy Spirit and fully enter the Church.” Claire still looked confused. “I was Confirmed five years ago, Claire.”

“Meaning you already accepted,” she finally understood. MJ nodded at her friend. “Does that mean it can possess you at any time?”

The Winchester shrugged, “I mean, technically I accepted the gifts of the Holy Spirit, I never said I would let it use me as a vessel. I’m not sure what the rules are on all this, but it explains the speaking in tongues and the fortitude during torture.”

The conversation was interrupted when the older two Winchesters strolled into the motel room. “Congrats, MJ,” Dean said, pulling a $20 bill from his pocket and handing it to his sister, “you were right, it was Stephanie.” The two regularly made small bets during hunts to keep things interesting and though he hated to admit it, Mary usually won. Before he could explain how she had killed the vics, he stopped and saw the empty beer bottles scattering the room. “Dude.”

“Dean,” she started to defend herself before Dean yanked the money back from her as if to say it was payment for drinking his beer. “Yeah, okay, I guess I deserve that.”

“Guys,” Claire tried to interject.

“I thought I told you no drinking,” Dean reprimanded.

MJ cocked her head to the side, “actually, you said no bars.”

“Dean,” Claire tried again more forcefully.

“What?” he finally turned to her.

“She figured it out.”

It was Sam’s turn to join the conversation, “figured what out?”

“How I have powers when I haven’t said yes,” their sister explained, “I received the gifts of the Holy Spirit at Confirmation.”

“Confirmation?”

“Yeah, it’s one of the sacraments. It’s how you become an adult in the Church. I was 13 when I was Confirmed but I guess the gifts are just now fully kicking in.”

Sam shrugged, “or they’re just more noticeable now.”

“So, what, you already consented to being a vessel?” Dean asked, “you were just a kid, isn’t that like statutory possession or something?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t think I consented to being the vessel, I just consented to receiving the Spirit’s gifts. They only kick in when I need them, like when I’m being tortured or a dragon is attacking me-”

“Or when you need to communicate with someone who speaks a different language,” Sam interrupted. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before.”

“Probably because you weren’t raised Catholic and your knowledge of the church and its teachings are introductory at best,” MJ said smartly. She was snarky when she drank.

“I’ve_ literally_ met God,” Sam defended himself. Mary only shrugged in response as she fell back onto the bed.

“Kid,” Dean looked at the number of bottles strewn about the room, “how much did you drink?” MJ looked at Claire and then at the cooler. Before she could answer him, Dean went to the cooler and found it empty. “Seriously?”

She laughed a little as she looked at Claire, “maybe don’t bench us next time. What were we supposed to do?” The brothers shook their heads at the two teenage girls. Though they knew it was their responsibility to reprimand their behavior, neither could hide their amusement at the situation.

As Sam started to clean the room up, tossing the bottles and cans into the wastebasket while the girls chatted on the bed, Dean’s phone suddenly rang. He looked at the caller I.D. before quickly picking it up.

“Sonny?” he asked into the phone. The last time he’d heard from the man it was because of a vengeful spirit at the boys’ home in New York. It wasn’t like him to call just to catch up. Sam turned to his brother when he heard the name. “Yeah, we can swing by and check it out. We’re just a day or so away… yeah… okay, see you soon.”

When Dean hung up the phone Sam asked his brother, “everything okay?”

“That was Sonny, said he might have a case for us.” Dean turned to where his sister sat with Claire. “They’ve gotta sleep this off before we can do anything, so we can head his way in the morning.” The boys agreed to get a good nights sleep before parting ways with the Novak girl and going to see Sonny.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of abuse, language
> 
> Hi all! Sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I'm currently studying abroad, so I can't promise I'll post very often the next few months. Since I'm out of the US, I'm not sure when I'll have access to the final season of Supernatural so keep any spoilers away from this story please and thanks :) Thank you everyone who has commented and sent kudos. I can honestly say the only reason I sat down to finish this chapter is because a few people recently have been super encouraging. I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read this.

“So, who is this?” Mary asked Sam as they climbed out of the Impala. Dean was already headed up the small hill to the small farmhouse while the younger two lingered near the car.

Sam cleared his throat, “Sonny, he runs a boys’ home. Dean lived here for a little while when we were kids.”

“Dean lived here?” MJ wondered as they followed him up. It was eerily similar to a place she had been before and she did her best to hide her discomfort. 

“Yeah, he loved it,” Sam admitted.

When the three reached the door, an older man revealed himself before Dean even had a chance to knock. The man wore a wide grin that Dean immediately reciprocated. Sam and Mary exchanged a look before they too offered polite smiles. 

“D-Dog,” the man said, pulling Dean in for a hug, “how you been?”

“Good, good,” Dean nodded. He stepped aside so that Sonny could see the newest Winchester as he said, “Sonny, I’d like you to meet our little sister, Mary.”

“Sister?” he raised his eyebrows at the boys, “you never-”

“We didn’t know last time we saw you,” Sam explained, “our dad never told us about her.”

Sonny looked to the young girl, “well if these boys consider you family, you’re family to me.” He grinned again. He ushered the Winchesters into the house where he explained his reason for calling them. 

“Wait, so no case?” Dean asked.

Sonny shook his head, “I wanted you here for my retirement party. I mean, I wouldn’t still be around if it weren’t for you and your brother. You deserve a spot at the table.”

“I can’t believe you’re retiring,” the oldest muttered, “what’s going to happen to all the kids?”

“There’s hardly any that are brought here nowadays, and anyway there are more boys homes,” he shrugged, “I’m not the only one in this line of work.”

“Yeah but you… you’re a legend.”

Sonny laughed, “it’s nice that you think so, but even legends need a break. Anyway, Dean, you and Sam are in your old room, Mary I’ll need to make a little space upstairs for you.”

She hesitantly smiled, “no worries.” After showing her to the attic room, Sonny left Mary to get settled and returned to the Winchester brothers so they could catch him up on their discovery and acceptance of their little sister.

“Your old man really hid her from you, all those years?” Sonny repeated once they finished, as if he still couldn’t understand John’s actions. 

Sam shrugged a little, “it wasn’t the first time. We had a brother we didn’t know about until he was dead.”

“Sonny,” Dean wanted to steer the conversation away from John and his mistakes, “we’re worried about her. There’s something she’s not telling us.”

“And you think she’d tell the stranger she just met? The old man with a ponytail living on a farm with a bunch of kids? Boys, if she spent her life in foster care, she’s used to keeping her guard up. If she won’t tell you, she likely won’t tell anyone.” 

“Yeah, but, you’re you. You always managed to get us to talk, no matter how messed up we were when you got us,” he reminded him. 

“After weeks of poking and prodding and convincing you that I wasn’t gonna beat you for whatever shit you told me,” Sonny shook his head, “Dean, I can’t just force something out of someone if they’re not ready to talk about it.”

“Then just,” Dean interrupted him, “talk to her and tell us what you think. You know the signs, you always said.” Sam looked between his brother and the older man. “Like when we met. Go talk to her, see if it’s really werewolves.” Dean was alluding to a previous conversation with Sonny, but Sam had no way of knowing what exactly he was referring to. It was clear however that Sonny knew more about the reality of their upbringing than Sam originally thought. 

Sonny paused and looked at the boys, “I’ll talk to her.” Dean let out a sigh of relief, “but I can’t promise anything.”

~~~

Clearing his throat, Sonny leaned against the doorway to the small attic room MJ had been set up in, “sorry I wasn’t better prepared for a third Winchester.”

She looked up at him from where she sat on the small, twin sized mattress that had been set up on the floor for her. “That’s okay,” she smiled, “most people aren’t.”

“Dean said you grew up in foster homes,” he nodded, “in Illinois.”

“Yeah, almost 18 years,” she confirmed, “our dad didn’t tell anyone about me, Sam and Dean stumbled across me last spring.”

“I met your old man once,” Sonny started, pushing himself off the wall. With a nod toward the bed, as if asking permission to join her, he sat down. He groaned as his old body lowered toward the ground, “he was something else.”

“How so?”

“When Dean was first brought to me, he had these bruises up and down his arms. He told me it was werewolves, I just figured he was being a smartass and protecting John’s-”

She interrupted him, “Dad didn’t-”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” he assured her, “I know now that it probably was werewolves that caused the physical injuries, but Dean showed some other textbook signs…”

“No offense, Sonny, but why are we talking about this? I haven’t seen John since I was seven.”

“Your brothers are worried about you,” he admitted, “so am I.” MJ rolled her eyes before Sonny continued, “I made some calls, I’ve got a few friends who run homes in Illinois.” 

Mary’s face dropped, unsure of how much or how little he’d been told, “why didn’t you tell your brothers you were placed somewhere between Chicago and Peoria?”

She shifted awkwardly as she tugged at her sleeve, “I wasn’t there for long.”

“Mary-”

She shook her head, interrupting him, “I don’t want… it doesn’t matter now, I don’t know why they keep pushing.”

“I’m not going to make you talk, but in my experience it’s usually better if you do.”

“Sonny-”

“Just, think about it, kid. Believe me, I’ve heard it all before.”

MJ scoffed, “I doubt that.”

He eyed her suspiciously, “try me.”

“Well,” she started, almost with a laugh, “I met God.”

“God?”

She nodded, “he saved me from hell, healed my wounds. I’m scar free…” her voice trailed off, clearly something about the way Chuck healed her was bothering her.

“Scar free?” Her allusion was all Sonny needed to confirm his fears, “even-”

“Everything,” she confirmed, “it’s like… it’s like none of it ever happened. Like I imagined all of it.” Her voice was quiet, but it was still loud enough that Dean could hear it from where he stood in the hallway. He hadn’t planned on eavesdropping, but when he heard Sonny and his sister talking, he knew he couldn’t interrupt. 

“Mary,” Sonny was patient, knowing he needed to be cautious if he was going to get her to say anything more, “what scars were taken away?”

She was quiet, internally debating whether or not to reveal her secrets, “My foster dad, after Carter but before the priest, he was kind of an ass. There wasn’t anywhere close to send me, or at least that’s what I was told. I ended up on a farm in a small town a few hours south of Chicago. I was only seven, my foster dad didn’t want to take me in because I was so young. He liked to have boys on the farm, said they were better at doing the farm work than girls, but he found uses for me.” Sonny let her speak, wanting her to have complete control of the conversation. 

“I was so young, sometimes I think I must’ve made it all up, maybe it wasn’t as bad as I think it was,” she picked at the hole in her jeans, not wanting to look at the other man, “but the scars were like my proof,” she scoffed, “proof that I was his personal fucking ash tray for six months.”

Sonny sighed and closed his eyes, running his hand down his face. He was familiar with exactly the kind of man the girl had lived with. 

“But now,” she continued, “I don’t even have that. I just have the twisted memory of the burning ashes and his dirty hands.” The floor creaked near the doorway, prompting MJ to look toward it. It didn’t take long for her to realize it was one or both of her brothers, “you can come out now.”

Dean stepped out, but for once he didn’t look ashamed for listening to a conversation he shouldn’t have. He looked angry, “MJ-”

“You don’t have to say anything,” she seemed calmer than she had before, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

He shook his head, the anger dissipating from his face, “you don’t have anything to be sorry about.” 

Sonny looked at the two Winchesters before standing with a groan, “I’ll let you two talk.” When he left, Dean took his spot on the mattress and waited for her to speak.

“I think it’s why they took me in, in Peoria,” she finally broke the silence, “they knew I was pretty fucked up based on my file, but Sister Sarah was the only person willing to meet me. My foster dad, he blamed the burns on my previous home, tried to convince people I’d actually started the fire in Chicago. Sister said she knew that could never be true after meeting me, so she insisted on taking me in, even though they usually only took siblings from the parish.” Dean was quiet, taking in everything MJ had said. Before continuing, she rolled the sleeves of her flannel up to reveal her forearms, “when Chuck healed me, he healed everything. All my scars disappeared, all the burns, they’re gone. I don’t… I mean, I had just gotten used to the way they looked. I was starting to feel like I didn’t have to hide it and then they disappeared. Now it’s like none of it really happened.”

“Hey,” Dean interrupted his sister, “you don’t need scars to prove what you’ve been through. I believe you; Sammy will believe you. What matters is that you’re here with us now and that you’re safe.”

Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, “I just… I was starting to feel like I was crazy, like I’d imagined-”

“You’re not crazy, MJ,” he started with a gentle voice before he grew more insistent, “you could never be crazy. You were a kid who was treated like shit and I swear to god if I knew where that man was, I’d find him and I’d string him up and-”

“De.”

“Sorry,” he slowed himself down, “this isn’t about what I’d do and what I want. What I need to know is what you need. What can I do to help you?”

“Honestly?” she let out a breath as if Dean knowing the true finally made it possible for her to breathe again, “I don’t know that there’s anything you can do. Just be here. Let me just… exist. We don’t have to constantly be talking about it. If I need something, I can tell you, but I mostly just want to keep moving, keep living.”

“Is that really the best-”

“Dean, I’ve had ten years to deal with this stuff. My world doesn’t stop just because you finally found out about it.”

He paused for a moment, taking in what she had said, “you know, you’re kind of awesome.” MJ smiled at him. “I mean it, you must’ve gotten it from your mom’s side because you sure as hell didn’t get it from Dad.”

She nudged his shoulder, “then where did you get it from, eh?” 

“I mean it, kid,” he smiled, “you’re just… Dad would be amazed if he knew how good you turned out.”

“All things considered?”

Dean shook his head, “nah, you’d be incredible even if you hadn’t been put through so much shit. You’re probably the best Winchester ever,” she laughed at him and Dean reveled in how happy she sounded, “but if you tell Sammy I said that, I’ll deny it.”

As her laughter quieted, she began carefully, “there is one thing you can do for me, Dean.”

“Name it.”

“Can you tell him?” she was referring to Sam, Dean knew without asking, “I don’t think I could bare to see his face when he finds out.” He understood exactly what she meant. Sam was fairly easy to read and when it came to Mary, he was terrible at hiding his emotions. Dean could clench his jaw and put on a brave face for the sake of his sister, but pity, distress, and regret would paint Sam’s face as he heard the story. 

“Sure thing, sweetheart.”


	30. Chapter 30

“Come on, Sam,” Dean sighed as he joined his brother at the war room table. He set a beer beside Sam’s laptop as he took a drink of his own.

“No, Dean, it’s too quiet,” he ignored the drink as he continued to stare at his computer, “something’s going on.”

“It’s not possible we’re just catching a break?” Sam didn’t even have to answer Dean’s question verbally when he gave him a look, “okay, but what do you want me to do about it? Look, MJ is safe, no one seems to be dying of anything weird, we should just enjoy it while it lasts.” They’d been home from Sonny’s for almost two weeks with no cases. Dean had been able to tell Sam what their sister confessed, and he had reacted just as Mary expected. The time off at the bunker proved to be valuable and MJ was able to tell her brothers more about her life before they met, but it was safe to say the Winchester siblings were beginning to get cabin fever. 

“But what’s coming?” the younger asked, facing his brother, “what are they rearing up for?”

Their impending argument was interrupted when Dean’s phone rang. Seeing the caller ID he immediately accepted the call and greeted his friend, “Jody… yeah, he’s right here, what’s up?” He pulled the phone away from his face and quickly switched it to speaker phone, “you’re on speaker.”

“Hi Jody,” Sam interjected.

“Hey Sam. Listen, I’ve got calls about demonic omens all over the Midwest, but-”

“What?”

“ -there seems to be a focus in Nebraska. That mean anything to you?”

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Dean decided to answer, “not that I can think of. There’s a devil’s gate in Wyoming, but I doubt that has anything to do with this.”

“What omens did you find?” Sam asked, typing quickly. 

“Uh, electrical storms, crop failures, cattle mutilations, the works,” As she listed omens, Mary appeared in the doorway with her nose in a book. Hearing Jody’s voice she looked up, “They’re scattered through the region but I’m telling you, Alliance is the center. 

“Center for what?” MJ piped up. 

Sam remained focused on his laptop, “demonic omens.”

“Wait, Alliance, Nebraska?” she asked. The brothers turned their attention to MJ. 

“That mean something to you?” Dean asked. 

She looked between her brothers, “isn’t that where you met the cambion kid? I just finished that book.”

Sam looked as if he’d had a major epiphany while Dean looked upset, “book? What book?” MJ hesitated, remembering what Sam had said about Dean hating the books, “are you reading Chuck’s books?” She tried to hide the current novel she was engrossed in behind her back. 

“Dean-”

“Seriously, MJ?” he managed to grab the book from her. 

“Dean?” Jody tried again. 

“I wanted to know what you guys have been up to and Sam said-”

“You told her to read those books?” he turned to his younger brother.

“Dean,” Jody finally got his attention, “can we focus on the demonic omens? What’s the deal with cambion? What is it? Think it’s connected?”

Sam answered for his brother, “a cambion is a half-human, half-demon. Any cambion can be the anti-Christ, that’s what Cas said. If this is Jesse-”

“Then he’s why I’m being prepared as a vessel,” Mary finished for him. A silence fell over the group as they took in the latest revelation. 

“Jesse’s gearing up for the end of the world,” Sam finally broke the silence. 

“Great,” Dean mumbled, cursing yet another apocalypse, “so what do we do? Take him out before be can do any real damage?”

“Dean,” his sister stopped him, “we’re not killing a kid.” 

“He’s the anti-Christ.”

“Any I’m a vessel of the Holy Spirit,” she snapped, “you’ve spent months protecting me from people who feel about me the way you do about Jesse.”

“You’re not trying to bring on the end of the world.”

“Guys,” Sam stopped his siblings’ bickering, “we’ll look at all our options but Mary, honestly, that’s what it may come down to. We let him go before and now-”

“And what if we can only do that if I give my consent? If I give the Holy Spirit the reigns? What happens then?”

“MJ-”

“No, seriously. That’s why I’m here, isn’t it? To stop him?”

“MJ, you’re not gonna have to do that,” Dean insisted. 

“How do you know, De? We know I’m a threat. If people are hunting me down so that Jesse can go through with it, maybe I’m the only one that can stop him.”

“So. We’ll put our heads together. We’ll talk to Cas, to Chuck, Rowena, whoever we need to. You’re not going up against him, especially not alone.”

MJ scoffed, shaking her head, “so much for free will, right?” Before her brothers could say anything else, she trudged out of the war room, not wanting to hear about how the boys would do everything to keep her safe when she knew deep down that they were powerless. 

Jody spoke up to break the silence that followed, the brothers had almost forgot she was still on the phone, “you guys know she might be right,” she reminded them, you need to prepare yourself for that. This is what it’s all been coming to.”

“I didn’t think that it would be our fault that this was happening,” Dean sighed. 

Jody sounded confused, “what are you talking about? How is this your fault?”

“When we met Jesse,” Sam started to explain, “Cas wanted to kill him, but we couldn’t do it. He was just a kid.”

“He’s still just a kid, they both are,” Dean reminded them. 

“So, this half-demon kid has evil powers,” Jody began thinking aloud, “but where are they coming from? Mary’s come from the gifts of the Holy Spirit, how is Jesse doing all this? If these powers are just his because he’s half-demon, how is she ever supposed to stop him? Is he as powerful as-”?

“Lucifer,” Sam cursed, “Jesse becomes more powerful when Lucifer is on earth.”

“You think he’s back?”

Dean looked at his brother, “has he reached out to you? Did you know anything ab-”?

“No, Dean,” he huffed, “don’t you think I would’ve said something? With Mary’s nightmares and the vessel stuff, you honestly think I would’ve kept it to myself? There’s nothing to indicate that he’s back except the small possibility that Jesse is the cause of these omens, but we don’t even know if that’s true.”

“Have you guys heard from Crowley recently?” Jody suddenly asked, “or Cas?”

The brothers paused to think, “I haven’t seen Crowley since we got Mary back,” Dean said, “and soon as I do, I’m gonna kill him.”

“It’s been radio silence from Cas too.”

“And Chuck?”

Sam nodded, though he knew Jody couldn’t see him, “nothing from him either.”

“We can start there,” she decided, “you guys see if they’ll talk, I’ll keep an eye on Alliance and see if anyone has seen a teenage demon spawn with impossible powers.”

“Thanks Jody.”

“Thank your sister, she’s the one who recognized the town,” she reminded them


End file.
